A Queen's Past but a Princess's Future
by YazmineXD
Summary: What if there is more to the Queen of Pixie Hollow then we knew? What if she had a secret that she didn't even know? When young Grace arrives to Pixie Hollow with a human condition, Clarion's story and three other mysterious monarchs is about to be completely rewritten... A story about the queen's past, present and most importantly her future either as a queen or a princess.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody I'm back! I'm so sorry I haven't been posting anything but my school exams have been my main priority. Now that I'm on summer break, I'll have plenty of time to write! This is something I've been thinking about for a while and I hope ya'll like it! **

A Queen's Past but a Princess's Future

It was a warm day in Pixie Hollow. Everything was perfect; the sun was shining, the birds were singing and to top it all there was a laughter that rang through the valley of seasons. Queen Clarion and Lord Milori were walking through springtime square when the melody filled their ears. Clarion turned to her lover and smiled.

"A new arrival!" She exclaimed happily. Milori smiled at his love; her excitement and lack of formality amazed him to no end.

"I believe so." He replied. "How does the arrival ceremony work in the warm seasons?" MIlori asked curiously. It then hit the Queen that in their short time being reunited, her love had never witnessed a warm arrival ceremony.

"Well they're similar to the winter ones." She explained. "Only we have warm talents."

"Obviously!" Milori teased. Clarion let out a giggle and the lord smiled as the queen had the most beautiful laugh in all of Pixie Hollow.

"Well come on! We're going to be late!" Ree exclaimed as she began to drag Milori to the Pixie dust tree. Milori rolled his eyes playfully.

"You mean _you're_ going to be late. I don't need to be there!" As they reached the Pixie dust center, Terence was pouring a generous amount of Pixie dust on the dandelion. Then a girl appeared but there was something not quite right. She looked different to the other fairies and everyone gasped when they saw her. Her eyes were farther apart than usual fairies had and she seemed to be quite insecure when she looked around the Pixie Dust Center.

"Hello?" The young fairy called. Once she regained her posture, Clarion made her way towards the fairy.

"Born of laughter, clothed in cheer, happiness has brought you here!" Clarion exclaimed. "I take it you've found you're way alright?"

"Uh… I think so." Clarion giggled at her answer. She offered her hand to the young fairy, which the girl took, and hoisted her to her feet.

"Well why don't we see those wings?" When Clarion lifted her wings she saw they had a different pattern to other fairies wings. She continued the ceremony and the fairy was named Grace and given the healing talent.

"Uh… Queen Clarion?" Grace asked after her ceremony was over. Clarion turned to the girl.

"Yes dear?" Grace grew nervous and knew she had to choose her next words carefully.

"Why do I look different?" Clarion didn't know how to answer. She honestly didn't know why.

"Well every fairy is different." Said Clarion, giving the most authentic answer she could. Grace sighed

"Yeah… but I'm a different kind of different. If you know what I mean."

"Why don't I ask Lord Milori to take us to the Keeper in the Winter Woods? The Keeper would know." Clarion suggested, knowing the girl needed an authentic answer not the cheesy things that everyone always says. Grace smiled and nodded. Clarion turned to her lover. "Lord Milori?"

"Yes, your highness?"

"May you please take Grace and myself to the Keeper?" Clarion asked her lover. Clarion and Milori tried to be as formal as a royal couple could be, so they called each other by their title.

"Of course, your highness." Milori responded. "Would you like to take my owl?" Clarion nodded but Grace shook her head indicating she would rather fly.

Once they arrived to Dewey's library, they explained Grace's story. The keeper sat in thought for a moment, obviously trying to process the information he was just given. Never had he heard such a story.

"Well it seems to me that Grace here has a human condition." Everyone gasped. Was it really possible for a fairy to have a 'clumsy' condition?

"How is that possible?" Clarion asked after recovering from her shock. Grace looked perplexed.

"Is this bad Queen Clarion?" Grace questioned. After seeing everyone's shock, the young fairy began to wonder if there was something seriously wrong with her.

"I don't think so, my dear." This was the only way that Clarion knew how to answer her question. "Keeper, do you know anymore about the topic?"

"I'm sorry to say that I don't my queen." Dewey admitted sadly. "I don't think anyone knows anything more about the topic.

"Maybe not anyone in Pixie Hollow…" Clarion trailed off her sentence, unsure if she should continue. She'd had only learned it when she was a young princess.

"What do you mean my lo-Queen!" Milori tried covering his mistake which he received a smile from his friend and love.

"Well there is a small island; Humeria." Clarion began. "The fairies there study all about the humans or 'clumsies."

"What does this have to do with Grace?" Dewey interrupted. Clarion didn't mind though, after all he was the one most interested about learning something knew.

"Well… Their ruler, King James, specializes in human psychology and diseases." Clarion explained. "He knows how a fairies clumsy child can affect their lives."

"So he would know about Grace's condition." Milori thought out loud. Clarion smiled at her lover.

"Yes he would." Clarion confirmed. Grace smiled.

"How would we contact him my queen?" Grace asked. She wanted more than ever to figure out why she was born differently. Clarion got an idea.

"We could write a letter to his majesty." Replied the Queen. "Dew-Keeper!" Milori chuckled. "Do you have a paper and pen that I could borrow?"

"Do you really need to ask that question?" Dewey responded dryly. "Of course I do!" The keeper gave the queen the pen and paper.

"Thank you." Clarion sat in thought before she started to write. "How about… Dear King James of Humeria, may you please come to Pixie Hollow. I have an arrival that has a human condition, and we must figure out what it is. Please may you respond to tell me what day you will be arriving. From Queen Clarion of Pixie Hollow." Clarion out the letter in the envelope and labeled it. "There."

Everyone turned when the heard the Lord of Winter whistle. All of sudden a snowy owl flew to the doors of the library. "Your highness, allow Avalanche to deliver your letter."

"Why is his name Avalanche?" The queen questioned. It was a fairly odd name. An avalanche was very strong and usually killed many. Milori smiled kindly.

"Because, he is one of our strongest and best equipped owl we have." Dewey let out a chuckle and everyone turned.

"Wasn't this the owl you tried to ride and you fell-" Dewey was cut off.

"Uh Dewey… we don't need to hear that!" Milori became flustered. "We have more important issues." He took the letter from Ree and gave it to the owl and the bird flew away. Everyone just looked at him dryly. "Are you hungry? I'm a little hungry." Milori began. "I'll even pay!" Clarion walked towards him.

"I'm sorry to say that even paying for my meal wont get you out of this one." Clarion giggled. Milori just huffed.

Five thousand miles away, A certain king was receiving a letter…

"Your highness!" King James turned to see his trusted advisor, Alexander, walking to him with a letter in his hand. "You have received a letter from her highness Queen Clarion of Pixie Hollow." James, who had blond hair and striking green eyes, took the letter and read it. As he was reading it, a fairy came along and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. She set her head on his shoulder. James seemed un-phased by her actions.

"What are you reading darling?" Said the fairy. James turned around to be greeted by his wife, Queen Louise. She was a beautiful fairy with feisty red hair and deep brown eyes. James smiled at his lover.

"Oh just a letter from Queen Clarion my love." James smiled. "Where are the children?" He asked surprised that they weren't making a racket.

"Not sure." Louise shrugged her shoulders. Then they heard two young voices, which belonged to the two young children who ran in the room.

"Catch me if you can Sam!" The young girl screamed. She was a seven-year old rascal with red hair and green eyes. Following her was a twelve-year old boy with blonde hair and brown eyes.

"I would be able to catch you a lot quicker if you slowed down a bit, Daisy." Sam panted. His parents stared at him. "What? She's a lot faster then she looks!" James smiled at his small family.

"Everyone! I have an announcement to make." James told his family. "I'm going on a… business trip." Louise looked shocked, Sam looked confused and Daisy began to cry.

"I don't want you to go daddy!" She cried. Louise picked up the girl and cradled her.

"Dad, what do you mean?" Sam asked. It was very rare that the King left Humeria, let alone his family.

"The Queen of Pixie Hollow, Queen Clarion, has requested me to come and help her with a small problem. Something about one of her fairies with a human condition." Everyone gasped.

"James, honey, you can't be gone for too long… you can't possibly leave me to take care of our children and our fairies." Louise explained. James wrapped an arm around her.

"Don't worry my love. I'll make it a quick trip. And if I must stay longer, I'll request all of you to come." James smiled.

"Uh huh… and who will take care of our fairies?"

"The advisors and the council." Louise still looked uncertain. "Everything will be fine."

James wrote a letter back to Pixie Hollow informing the queen he will be there in two days. Little did he know that by coming to Pixie Hollow, he would be changing the lives for himself, Clarion and the entire monarchy of Neverland.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: So happy that many people have viewed this story! But I've only have one review, so I'm asking if you could please review so I know what you think of this story because I love hearing your feedback to improve myself. Here's the next chapter hope y'all like it!**

It was the day that King James was going to arrive to Pixie Hollow. He had managed to sort out who would be in charge while he's gone and he brought a few of his study books and notebooks. If the new arrival had a condition he didn't know about, he wanted to write it down for further use.

Back in Pixie Hollow, the day seemed to go on forever for the fairy queen. The king had informed her that he would be arriving at around three in the afternoon. Clarion was worried about the new arrival, never had she come across this type of condition. Yes, she studied the healing talent as part if her training but nothing like this ever came up; let alone its cure. The agitated queen's thoughts were interrupted by the voice of Milori. He was talking to Grace.

"Don't worry Grace, I'm sure that King James will give you reasonable answers for all your questions." Milori assured the young fairy. Grace sighed.

"I hope so Lord Milori. I really hope so." Grace mumbled. Milori smiled and ruffled her hair as if she was his own child.

"Go run along and play. It will do you some good." Milori suggested. Grace smiled and nodded before leaving. Clarion walked over to her lover. "Why hello there, love." Milori greeted her. Clarion smiled.

"Hello darling." Clarion wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. Milori gladly returned it by wrapping his arms around her waist. The queen sighed.

"You alright?" He asked, concerned. Clarion just sighed again.

"I'm just worried about what King James will say. I mean…I don't want any harm coming to her." Clarion rested her head on his strong chest.

"Don't worry. I'm sure its nothing to serious, she's been here for three days now and nothing happened to her." Milori explained.

"I suppose you're right." Clarion muttered. Milori chuckled.

"Aren't I always?" Clarion laughed at his response. She knew he was trying to get her mind off the impending visit from the King.

"No… but I am." Clarion giggled with pride. They took stroll through the autumn woods and then Clarion attempted ice-skating. Clarion was so happy to have Milori back in her life. They had been separated for so long, and it looked like her future was looking brighter by the minute. Little did she know, that the King's visit would bring more than expected.

King James was saying goodbye to his children and his wife. Daisy didn't want her father to go, as he had never left home before.

"Please don't go daddy!" The little girl whined. James just sighed at his youngest.

"Don't worry, my princess. I'll be back before you know it, and I'll bring something special for you." James knew that once a gift was in the situation, Daisy would be more flexible about his trip.

"Really?" James nodded. "Thanks daddy!" Everyone chuckled at the little girl's sudden change of moods. James then said goodbye to his son.

"Bye dad." Sam said. "And bring me something special too." James laughed but nodded. His eldest could be the equivalent of his youngest when he wanted to be. James went to say goodbye to his wife.

"You be careful, okay?" Louise said, obviously concerned about her husband. "If you're staying longer, then I'm coming with you." James nodded and smiled at his lover. "I love you." She hugged him and gave him a peck on his lips so the children wouldn't be so grossed out.

"I love you too." James said. "I'll be careful. Don't you worry." With that James left. He travelled on his owl as the distance was far and he would run out of pixie dust. All of Neverland used Pixie dust, as it was the most reliable and efficient use of energy.

Once he arrived in Pixie Hollow, a land full of colour greeted him. He could easily see four sections for each season. Spring wad colourful with all the flowers and very fragrant. Summer was also very floral with sun radiating the meadows. Autumn had the most perfect shades of orange, red and brown with the leaves falling to the floor delicately and winter was a snowy wonderland with unique snowflakes falling from the blue sky. He continued to soar on his bird, towards the pixie dust tree, taking in all the wonders around him. When his owl landed, four people greeted him.

One of them was obviously the Queen, as she wore a crown. She was definitely beautiful with her honey brown hair and her sparkling blue eyes. She wore a long golden pixie dust gown with her golden monarch butterfly wings. Next to her was a taller sparrowman. He had white hair that ended at his shoulders, and he wore a green leaf suit with matching boots. There was also another fairy with white hair. He was holding a staff and a book, with his wild hair, glasses and his suit. Then he noticed the new arrival. He knew exactly what was her condition.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Queen Clarion." He bowed. Clarion nodded.

"The pleasure is all mine, King James." Clarion curtsied, as he was a king. "And thank you for arriving with such short notice." Clarion smiled.

"It was no trouble at all, your highness." James assured her. "And might I say, this is a beautiful place you have here." Clarion nodded her thanks.

"Now, this is Lord Milori of the Winter Woods." She said introducing Milori. Milori stepped forward and shook the King's hand. "And this is the keeper, the wisest fairy in Pixie Hollow." Dewey shook the King's hand as well. "And this is Grace." She said bringing the young girl forward. James knelt down to have eye contact with her.

"Hi…" Said a shy Grace. James smiled at her lack of formality.

"Hello there, Grace." James said. "How are you?" He asked, trying to make the girl feel more comfortable.

"I'm okay." She responded, looking at her feet. "Do you know what is wrong with me?"

"Sweetheart, there is nothing _wrong_ with you. You just have a condition." Grace smiled at him. James stood up.

"Is it possible for you to see her condition?" Clarion asked, somewhat nervous of the response. James nodded.

"My queen, Grace here has a disability known as Down-Syndrome on the mainland." James explained. "Its nothing to serious, she just has to live with it." Grace nodded.

"So I'm not going to die?" Grace asked. James thought for a moment.

"Well, we are going to have to find out if your 'clumsy' child has down-syndrome." He explained. "If you're 'clumsy' child passes on, there is a chance you will be affected." Clarion nodded. She didn't want anything happening to Grace. She was a remarkable fairy who took her first days very well with positive thoughts seeing as she was different. It took a lot for someone to do that, she was true to herself and never hid away from others. She went along and made friends with Tinkerbell and the gang.

"How would we find out who her 'clumsy' child is?" The queen asked James. "And when would you think we should find out?"

"I'd say now." James replied honestly. "The sooner, the better. This way, we can monitor the human and Grace." During the conversation, Dewey was scribbling notes in the notebook he had with him. He couldn't believe that a fairy could have a human disability. He knew this would be a new book.

"How would we find out about the human?" Dewey asked, curiously.

"Well I know a college of mine, King Robert of the Forbidden Souls. He and his people study the human and the fairy their laugh created. He could probably find out for us." James explained. Clarion nodded in understanding.

"How soon do you think he can get here by?" Clarion asked. "We should get this done as soon as possible."

"I would say three days… four days at the most." James said. "If you have a pen and paper, I could write the letter myself." Dewey handed him the pen and paper. James wrote down a note saying he needed to come to Pixie Hollow as soon as he can for there is an emergency. He also said to bring his human navigator with him. He then sent the letter on Avalanche, which was brought by Milori.

"King James, would you mind staying until King Robert gets here?" Clarion asked. "It would be easier if you explained down-syndrome to the King." James sighed. He promised his wife and children that he would only be gone a day and he didn't fancy the idea of leaving them for longer.

"I'll stay as long as I may bring my wife and two children." James said. "Its just… I promised them I wouldn't be long and I-"

"Don't worry. I completely understand." Clarion interrupted. James smiled at her understanding and empathetic nature. "We have plenty of rooms in the pixie dust tree. If you can just tell me the age of your children I'll be able to get a place for you."

"Well, I have a twelve year old boy and a seven year old girl." James answered, relieved that the queen didn't mind his whole family staying here. Clarion wrote I down.

"Would the children mind sharing a room?" Clarion asked.

"Not at all, your highness." The king assured her. "They get along well."

"So I'll get you one master bedroom and another bedroom with two beds. And of course both of them suites." Clarion said writing it down and giving it to one of the housekeepers.

"Thank you, your highness." James thanked. "I'm much appreciative."

That evening James's family arrived. Daisy was flabbergasted when she saw the queen and Sam began to crush on her. Louise got along well with the Clarion and James got to know Milori better. The two kingdoms bonded nicely together. Grace played with Daisy and Sam all the time. They accepted her for who she was and she found herself enjoying it.

"A family is the best thing that ever happened to me." James said to Milori. They were just discussing about families and Milori's possible future. "Do you ever want to settle down and have kids?"

"Well, Clarion and I were just reunited two moths ago… so we're taking it slow. We don't want to rush into anything." Milori explained. James already knew about there past and how they had to say goodbye so it was easy to explain. "But I would love to have children and I'm sure Clarion feels the same way." Daisy came along and began tugging her father's leg.

"Daddy, where's my present?" James gave her a nervous smile. Milori figured out that he was meant to buy her something. James turned to Milori.

"Do you by any chance know where a good toy store is?" James asked smiling. Milori just chuckled and James joined along. Daisy, on the other hand, was confused.

"Wait… so you didn't buy me a present?"

**Authors Note: Well there's chapter two. Hope you all enjoyed it. I'm really trying to build the bond between the two kingdoms because it will be important for later ;) Please review to tell me what you think so far and about my OC's especially James and Grace (I'm trying to keep Grace very quiet now to allow some of her insecurity to show around others.) Thanks for reading! Should have the next chapter up soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone how reviewed and read my story! I'm happy to see people liking it. I'm sorry if these few chapters are a bit slow, but you'll understand that I need them later. Here's chapter three! Hope ya'll like it.**

On the other side of Neverland King Robert of the Forbidden souls was receiving an unexpected letter. The Forbidden Souls was an important area, for they were able to navigate where the human and the fairy it created. This was vitally important because if anything happened to a fairy, which wasn't medical, it meant something happened to their 'clumsy' child. Within the walls of the castle, Michael was handing a letter over to his King.

"What's this?" King Robert asked. He had honey brown hair and green eyes. It was rare for the king to ever receive letters, as it was rare the 'clumsy' child to be affecting a fairy.

"This is a letter from King James of Humeria and Queen Clarion of Pixie Hollow, your highness." Michael explained. Robert nodded and took the letter and began to read it. "Now that's odd…"

"What's odd?" Came a female's voice. Robert turned to be greeted by his lovely wife, Queen Elizabeth. Robert just stared at her. Even though they have been together and married for years, her beauty never ceased to amaze him. With her silky jet-black hair and her deep brown eyes, he thanked Mother Dove that she was his wife. "Well come on dear… what's odd?"

"Oh…uh… just this letter I received, darling." Elizabeth walked over to him to read the letter. "It's nothing serious. Just an unexpected letter-."

"From the King of Humeria and the Queen of Pixie Hollow." Elizabeth finished off for him. She read the letter over again. "It seems like it's an emergency… you should go." Robert sighed at his wife's response.

"What about you and the kids? I can't leave you here… the people have been so busy and-"

"We'll come. James did say that his family were staying at Pixie Hollow." She said. Robert looked confused.

"How do you know that?"

"It's in the Humerian newspaper." Robert just looked at her dryly. "What? I have friends in Humeria." Elizabeth said. Robert just smiled at his wife and was about to say something before he was interrupted.

"Dad!" He heard his eldest daughter call, obviously angry. She stormed in the room with her black hair swaying side to side and her green eyes showing fury. "I can't handle them anymore!"

"Sweetheart, they're your brothers… I'm sorry to say it but you have to handle them… part of the role as being and older sister." Her mother explained. Her daughter, Alice, just looked at her before she was about to say something but was interrupted.

"Wahoo! Oh yeah!" Came two young male voices. Then two wild boys came running in, playing with toy areoplanes. The two lads were twins. They were identical and many couldn't tell them apart, with the same shade of honey brown hair and they're brown eyes it seemed impossible to figure out who was Mathew and who was Harry.

"Woah! Boys calm down!" Robert said, attempting to keep the twins quiet. Mathew and Harry immediately hushed up. Alice just rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"Sure… they listen to you…" Alice muttered to herself. Since Alice was a teenager, her parents expected this type of behavior. It was normal…well at least for Alice.

"Now everybody, we are going on a little trip." Robert announced to his family. Alice looked perplexed and the twins began high fiving.

"Vacation!" They both screamed. Robert just rolled his eyes. What was he suppose to expect from six

year-olds?

"No… Dad is going to be working." Robert explained. "We will only be there for a few days…it's not that big of deal."

"What time are we leaving?" Alice asked, somewhat enjoying the fact she was leaving the country for a few days.

"We'll leave tomorrow, only because this is an emergency." Robert said. They boys and Alice left to start packing leaving their parents alone.

"Are you sure about this, honey?" Elizabeth asked her husband. Robert sighed.

"I am. I don't want to leave you alone here. Nor do I want the kids without both of us." Robert explained. Just like King James, Robert was protective over his family. He never left them unless he couldn't bring them and it was an absolute emergency. Elizabeth stood on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss on his nose.

"I love you." She sighed, with a love struck smile.

"I love you too." Robert said. "We better go and start packing… we leave tomorrow morning." The king wrote a letter back to Pixie Hollow explaining he and his family will be there tomorrow. And that he would bring his human navigator.

Back in Pixie Hollow, everything seemed fine for the time being. Grace had begun her healing talent training with Marla, the head of her talent guild. The kingdoms got along nicely. Clarion had introduced Louise to Mary and James got to learn a bit more about the Winter Woods. The children adored Clarion. She would play and laugh around with Daisy and she would have long conversations with Sam. Both Louise and James noticed this.

"Uh… Queen Clarion?" Clarion turned to see James. She gave him a warm smile.

"King James. And please call me Clarion." The queen said. James nodded.

"And please call me James. I was just wondering… you get along with the children so well and… I guess I'm quite curious."

"Oh well…thank you." Clarion said. "I love children. Each fairy that arrives here, I feel like they are my own children. That's why I was so worried about Grace." Clarion explained.

"I can see that." James said. Clarion suddenly felt strong cold arms wrap around her waist from behind. She knew it could only be one person; Milori. Then a small kiss was placed on her cheek. James smiled at this. He hadn't known the royal couple for long, but he could already tell that Milori loved Clarion as much as he loved Louise. I love so deep and passionate, full of devotion and eternalness. Clarion turned around in her beloved's arms.

"Where've you been?" Clarion asked her lover. Milori chuckled as the memory was replaying in his mind.

"_Catch me if you can Mr. Lord of Winter!" Daisy yelled as she ran away from Milori. The lord just smiled and ran after her. He had come to enjoy playing with her, and it got him thinking that he really did want kids in the future with Clarion. Milori was just about to catch her when she just ran from his grasp. He groaned in frustration. Sam then walked to him._

"_It's harder to catch her, isn't?" Sam said. Milori nodded, out of breath to comprehend any words. Sam just chuckled. "Mum and Dad always tease me about not being able to catch her when I'm five years older than her."_

"_Well think about me, I'm more like five hundred years older and I can't catch her!" Milori chuckled. Sam laughed along with the Lord. Milori and Clarion felt like family to him and Daisy. They laughed, talked and played with them during there stay. Some part of Sam didn't want to go back to Humeria, but he knew it was their family's duty to do so. Daisy ran and hugged Milori._

"_Thanks for playing with me Mr. Lord of Winter!" She smiled. "Mummy says I have to go and eat and so does Sam."_

"_Well you go ahead with you're brother and have some lunch. You must be tired." Milori said as he picked her up and twirled her around. The little girl giggled uncontrollably._

"_You must be tired too!" She laughed. "Can you play with me again?" Milori acted as if he was thinking really hard to tease her._

"_Why not?" He said. "Anything to get me out of working!"_

"Milori?" Clarion said, trying to snap him back to reality. "Hello? Is anyone there?" She giggled.

"Oh, sorry my dear." He kissed her cheek. "I was just thinking about what happened earlier."

"And what was it?"

"I was chasing Daisy around." He replied. "Did you know a seven year-old girl is faster than you think?" He asked laughing. James and Clarion joined in.

"So I've heard from Sam." James chuckled. "And I'm sorry about Daisy, Milori. I'll tell her not to bother you." James was a bit embarrassed that his daughter was bothering Milori. Milori just smiled.

"No it's fine, James." Milori assured him. "I actually enjoy it." They continued to talk until Viola came carrying a letter.

"My queen?" Clarion turned to see her most trusted advisor. "There is a letter for you and his highness King James from King Robert of the Forbidden Souls." Clarion took the letter and gently opened it.

"It seems that King Robert will be arriving tomorrow." She smiled. "He'll also be bringing his wife Queen Elizabeth and his three children; Alice, and his twins, Mathew and Harry."

"Great, more kids." James sighed sarcastically. "I can't even handle Daisy and Sam!" Clarion giggled at the king. He reminded her a lot of Milori. He was sarcastic when he wanted to be and a sweetheart.

"Yeah…better get Mr. babysitter here ready!" She said indicating to Milori. Her lover just laughed. Clarion then realized something. "He didn't say the age of his children though. So we'll need to keep one master bedroom and two other bedrooms available just in case they need to stay." They then saw Grace walk by.

"Grace!" James called the young girl. Grace turned and walked to them.

"Yes, your highnesses?" Grace asked politely. Clarion gave her a warm smile.

"King Robert is arriving here tomorrow afternoon." Clarion told her fairy. "I'll need you to be at the pixie dust center when he arrives."

"Of course, Queen Clarion." Grace replied. She then realized something. "But I'm working tomorrow. Who do I get to cover my shift?" Clarion thought for a moment.

"I'll figure that out, dear." Grace smiled and was about to fly away. "Oh and congratulations." Clarion said confusing the fairy beyond words.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Marla doesn't allow new fairies to work in the infirmary until they have studied for at least month." Clarion explained. "You must be very good at what you do."

"Thank you, Queen Clarion!" grace could not contain her excitement. "I better go and help Marla though." Clarion nodded in understanding. With that she left.

All the monarchs stared as she left and exchanged a glance. No words were needed at that precise moment as they all had the same thought. Grace was a gift. Even though she had a rare human condition called Down syndrome, she still goes ahead with her life. She may have a disability, but Mother Dove blessed her with the gift of knowledge. A gift, that not many people are fortunate to get or find. A power, which could get her out of any situation. Her mindset was amazing. It was hard to believe it, that one girl could change the world like her. Grace was powerful than anyone Clarion knew, she'd even be more powerful than the queen herself. We all just have to ask each other one simple question: Is it possible for someone, who only has the gift of reading and studying to change the world one step at a time?

**Authors Note: Sorry about the wait. I was going to post this sooner but I had family visiting. Thanks for reading though! I was hoping to make the last chapter inspirational but I'm not that good at it :P Sorry this chapter doesn't have much in it, but I wanted to build up the bond between the royal couple and the king and queen of Humeria. I know I haven't added much of Louise in, but she will have a vital role soon! **

**Please review this chapter! I really want to know what you think of all the children running around and your favourtie parts. Do you guys need more Milorian fluff? Do you want to see more of Louise? Just put it in your review. You don't know how much they mean to me. **

**Hopefully I'll have chapter up soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed these first chapters especially caroltrivilini who has been giving me the best advice and kindest words. This chapter is dedicated to her as I would have never have posted it. In her review, she told me that I've never described Grace in detail regarding her appearance and personality. Please review! Here's chapter four. Hope ya'll like it!**

Grace flew back to the infirmary. She felt blessed that the people accepted her and didn't treat her differently. Grace had to admit that it was hard living with a weird condition which nobody else has, having insecurity knocking at you're door every time you looked in the mirror. But this was who she was. This was the body she was blessed with. Some deep dark part wanted this to be someone else's body, but she was happy with who she was. When she walked into the infirmary, Marla greeted her.

"Hello Marla." Grace said. Marla turned to see her best healing talent. It was true that Grace had a disability problem, but she was the smartest fairy she'd ever come across. It was as if Mother Dove exchanged her Down syndrome with the blessing of learning with ease, something that the head healing talent longed to have.

"There you are Grace!" Marla smiled. "Would you mind helping me clean up some books in my office?"

"Of course I wouldn't mind, Marla!" Grace exclaimed. She loved to help others whenever she got the chance. Marla smiled at her and led her to her office. Grace was greeted to a bunch of books thrown to the floor with lots of written notes. Marla gave her a guilty smile.

"I know what you're thinking." She said. "I'm such a mess aren't I?" Grace just smiled and walked into the room and took a look around her surroundings.

"What is all this?" Grace asked. "You're usually so neat and tidy." Marla looked to the floor. She didn't want to hurt Grace's feelings. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"Well…when the queen told me that you arrived with a human condition, she told me to look if there was anything about it in the books." Grace just looked at her. "I'm so sorry Grace I should have said something to-"

"It's alright Marla." Grace assured her. "I understand. It was probably scary for everyone when I arrived." Marla quickly shook her side to side.

"No! Of course not, dear!" Marla said quickly. "You were not a scare to everyone. You were and are a gift. Don't let anyone tell you different." Grace smiled.

"Thanks Marla." She said as she started to pick up the books. Marla joined her.

"You know…you're a very beautiful girl." Marla said softly.

"Really?" Marla nodded.

With her dark brown curly hair and her hazel eyes, it was known doubt that Grace was very pretty. She also had a wonderful personality; she was kind, helpful, and beautiful. She was one of the smartest fairies in Pixie Hollow, and if she studied the keeper's books she'd probably become the warm fairy equivalent of Dewey. Although under all this, she was insecure. The one thing nobody could help her with was her insecurity. Marla knew it was something she'd have to fight off. No one wants to live a life of constantly turning her head, to be equal to others.

"Sometimes I wish I didn't have Down syndrome… sometimes I want to be like the rest." Grace sighed. Marla frowned.

"And why would you want that?" Marla asked. "Who wants to be like the rest when you can be unique and different?"

"You know what I mean." Grace sighed. "I'm that different type of different." Marla smiled.

"Dear, don't care about the rest. Being you is the best. Everyone loves you for you, and you wouldn't be you without Down syndrome." Marla explained. Grace sighed and thought about her words before returning to the task at hand.

Meanwhile…

Clarion and Milori were enjoying a nice stroll by Swans Lake. The sun was setting which illuminated the lake, making the swans look like shadows in front of the sun. Milori suddenly stopped walking and sat down on the lush grass. He tugged Clarion's hand and had her sit between his legs. Clarion snuggled into his warm but cold embrace and sighed. Milori sensed there was something on her mind.

"You alright, love?" Milori asked his lover. Clarion smiled and cuddled further in his arms.

"It's just…I'm worried about Grace." Clarion said. "I'm wondering what King Robert will say about her 'clumsy' child." Milori tightened his arms around her waist and buried his head in the curve of her neck.

"I'm sure everything will be fine. She is a strong fairy without a doubt, she'll get through this." Clarion smiled at his answer. "You know…she reminds me of you." Clarion turned her head to look into his deep brown eyes.

"Really?" Milori nodded.

"She is very intelligent, beautiful, helpful, giving and…" Milori trailed off.

"And what, sweetheart?" Milori just smiled.

"I just realized that if I continue, the list would go on forever! There is not enough time in Neverland to say all your features." Clarion smiled. She then felt Milori pull the pins from her bun, allowing her honey brown hair to tumble to her hips. Milori moved her hair to the sighed and kissed her neck. Clarion sighed and moved her head to give him better access.

"Thank you." She breathed. Milori stopped kissing her and nuzzled her neck. "I'm still worried though…"

"We can ask James to tell us more about Down syndrome if it would make you feel better." Milori suggested. Clarion thought for a moment.

"Yeah…I think I'll ask him. Just to put my mind at ease." Clarion said. Milori turned her head to give her a kiss. Clarion of course returned it with passion. Milori always made her feel better whenever she was down. Once the lack of oxygen forced them to break, Clarion spoke. "Thank you Milori."

"For what?" Milori asked her.

"For just being here for me…I don't know what I'd do without you." Clarion began to tear up. Milori wiped her tears with his thumb.

"Clarion you don't have to thank me, I would help and protect you until my last breath." Milori said.

"I know." Clarion said, blushing terribly. "I want no harm coming to Grace. I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to her."

"Don't worry, my love." Milori assured her. "Nothing will happen, nothing at all."

**Authors Note: This is a very short chapter, but I felt like I had to write it to show you a bit more about Grace. And of course Milorian fluff! I tried to let Grace's insecurity shine through when she as talking to Marla and hopefully that came across. And the Milorian scene was my way of showing Clarion open up since we haven't heard much of her thoughts on the matter. Sorry if these chapters are slow, but they are building up so don't worry.**

**Please review this chapter I honestly love reading them! And I love hearing what you think. Thank you to all of you who have either reviewed or PMed me! See you all in the next chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Here is chapter five! Please review once you've read so I know if you like the story or not. I only want to please you guys. The reviews mean so much to me :P Hope ya'll like this chapter!**

King Robert and his family had just finished packing, and were about to leave for Pixie Hollow. Elizabeth heard that James was staying at Pixie Hollow, so she thought they better pack a few things just in case they stay longer than expected. The king had already informed about his trip to his advisors and closest colleges, so he had someone to look after his people. The twins were beyond excited for their visit to the 'Land of Seasons' and Alice seemed somewhat enjoying the situation. Robert packed his human navigator as asked by James. The human navigator was a special device as it could connect and fairy to the human it was created from. They left the Forbidden Souls and flew to Pixie Hollow.

Once they arrived, James, The Queen of Pixie Hollow, two winter sparrowmen and a young arrival, which Robert suspected was Grace, greeted them. Robert stepped forward and bowed before the queen. "Its an honour to meet you, your highness." The queen smiled at his gesture.

"The honour is all mine, King Robert." Clarion bowed her head in respect as she spoke. "And thank you for arriving so quickly."

"It was no trouble at all, Queen Clarion." Robert assured her. Clarion smiled before introducing everyone.

"This is King James, but I presume you already know that." Clarion said smiling sheepishly. Both kings let out a chuckle.

"I do. Its good to see you again, James." Robert shook James's hand. "How are things?"

"Everything is quite alright. And you?"

"As myself." Robert replied. Clarion then continued with the introductions.

"This is Lord Milori of the Winter Woods." Clarion said gesturing to her lover. Milori stood forward and shook the King's hand. "This is the Keeper, the smartest fairy there is and Lord Milori's trusted advisor." Dewey nodded his head, acknowledging the king's presence. "And this is Grace, the arrival you've heard so much about." Grace smiled shyly at the king. It was a lot to take in when meeting a king or queen, and Grace had already seen two kings in the few days she's been in Pixie Hollow.

"How are you doing, Grace" Robert asked politely. Grace smiled and stayed close to Clarion.

"I'm good, thank you." She replied quietly to the king. Her quietness reminded him of Alice when she was a young girl. It then hit the king that he never introduced the four people standing behind him.

"Well, this is my family." Robert said, gesturing to them. "My wife, Queen Elizabeth, my daughter Alice and the twins Mathew and Harry." The family gave warm smiles to Clarion and Milori. "Now, should we get started now or would you rather later?" Clarion and Milori shared a glance.

"It depends." Clarion replied. "How long do you think finding her 'clumsy' child will be?" Robert thought for a moment.

"It shouldn't take long, that is as long as I have her exact date of birth and her talent." Clarion nodded in understanding.

"What do by mean by exact her exact date of birth?" Clarion asked.

"Well I'll need the date, time, hour, minute and if possible the second to narrow down the search." Robert explained to the queen. This wasn't a problem for Clarion at all. What not many people knew was that when a new fairy arrived a certificate was printed with the exact date of birth with the talent the fairy has been blessed with.

"Grace?" Clarion asked. Grace turned to her queen. "Would you please get your arrival certificate?" Grace nodded and quickly flew to her home to get the piece of paper, which would eventually answer all her questions. When she returned, she handed it to Clarion.

"Well here is her exact birth date along with her talent; healing." Clarion said handing it over to Robert. The king smiled.

"This will be quite easy then…" He muttered to himself. He then took his human navigator out of his hold all. This caused curiosity to shoot up Clarion, Milori and Dewey.

"If I may, what is that device?" Dewey asked, as he jotted notes down. Robert gave the wise man a kind smile.

"It's called a human navigator. It allows me to track the human in which the fairy was created from, even if the human has passed on." Robert explained. Dewey nodded and wrote some things down. Robert opened up the device, which looked a lot like a laptop, and placed it onto a small wooden table. He allowed Grace, Clarion, Milori and Dewey to see what he was doing. "All I need to do is type this information in…" Robert said as he typed Grace's birth records. "And I should be able to find him or her…" He pressed the 'enter' key and waited for the page to load.

"So this will help me?" Grace asked Robert. The king smiled and nodded.

"Of course it will…and if this doesn't work, we'll just have to hit the books. Also known as the longer and harder way!" Robert joked. This caused everyone to giggle. Finally the page loaded. It had a link of a human child on it. "There we go!" Robert sighed. He clicked the link and it opened.

It turned out that Grace's 'clumsy' was also named Grace. She laughed for the first time when she was six months old, and created Grace in the process. It was no surprise that the baby also had Down syndrome but there was another unexpected surprise within the text. The baby died only hours after she had laughed. She was already been admitted to hospital the week before and the reason she laughed was because her father was trying to cheer her up. It took a while for everyone to process this, especially Grace.

"Wow…" Grace said softly. "I had no idea…" Clarion placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Neither of us dear, neither of us." The queen said just as softly. Clarion then realized something. "Wait shouldn't Grace be affected in some way?" James thought for a moment.

"Well, the baby died only hours afterwards…so maybe Grace hadn't arrived yet so she wouldn't have been affected." James suggested, but he honestly didn't have an explanation.

"But a fairy is born as the baby laughs and it only takes two minutes to get to Pixie Hollow, which means she should have been affected." Clarion said, utterly confused.

"She must be a…"Robert trailed off, not even believing himself. Grace was extremely anxious with all the silence and her anxiety grew with every passing second. 

"I must be a what, your highness?" Grace asked, desperate to know the answer.

"You must be a miracle, my dear." Everyone gasped at Robert's comment. Was it possible?

"I am?" Grace asked, beaming. She couldn't believe it herself and she couldn't wait to tell Marla. Robert nodded, still speechless.

"I haven't seen this happen in years…" Robert said. "But don't raise you're hopes, I'm not an expert at this so I'm not one hundred percent sure, my dear." Grace nodded as her reply. "But I do know someone who does…"

"You do?" Grace asked curiously. Robert nodded and took out a small notebook from his hold all. He flicked through the pages until he came across a certain name he wrote down.

"Her name is Queen Dania of the Never-Miracles. Her and her people study the rich and deep history Neverland has to offer. They look into the oldest myths and legends not only from here but they also study the ancient miracles of the mainland, allowing all of us to have a better understanding of human life." Clarion just sat in awe of what Robert just said, still trying to process it.

"Woah…" Grace whispered, amazed herself. Never in a million years would she think she was a miracle. "How would she know if I'm a miracle?" Clarion smiled at her question. Grace was very similar to Tinkerbell as she was always very inquisitive. Robert sat in thought.

"Well, I'm not sure to be perfectly honest with you." He said.

During all this, Milori and Dewey were still speechless. Dewey was scribbling down notes like a mad man and Milori was just staring out into space. It's as if time had stopped for him as his brain was trying to make some sense of the information he had just received. One thing Milori definitely didn't like about being a ruler was the fact that what ever situation you were put in, you were meant to have the brains to comprehend it. Unfortunately he wasn't like Clarion, it usually took him a good's night sleep and he would do anything to have a pillow right now.

"I'll write Queen Dania a quick note saying to come here and check for you." Robert smiled. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind besides, I know she adores children; she has two of her own to prove it." Robert took out a pen and paper from his hold all, and wrote a note quickly for the Queen. Milori took it and gave it to Avalanche, who flew away to deliver it.

"King Robert would you mind staying until Queen Dania gets here? It would be easier on everyone's behalf especially since you have a human navigator." Clarion asked nervously. She would hope he would say yes. She knew she wasn't good at explaining things and Milori wouldn't be the least bit of help, judging from his facial expressions during all of this.

"I don't see why not?" He turned to his family and saw all of his children nod feverishly and wife give him a loving smile. "But do you have a place where we could stay?" Clarion nodded.

"The pixie dust tree." She replied simply. "If we can just have the age of your children, we can get you a place which is practicable."

"Well Alice is fourteen and Mathew and Harry are six." Robert replied, grateful that the queen could offer them a place to stay. Clarion nodded and wrote it down on a piece of paper.

"So we'll get you three rooms. One master bedroom for you and your wife, one for Alice and one for the twins." Clarion said confirming it.

"We don't need three rooms, your highness. I don't want to make such a fuss." Robert quickly said. "Alice will be content sharing with the twins."

"No I wont be…" Alice muttered to her father, but Robert chose to ignore the comment. Clarion shook her head.

"Its quite alright." Clarion replied. "Besides she's a teenager now, she needs her space." Clarion said smiling at Alice which Alice returned.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed. "There is finally someone who get's me!" Everyone laughed at the teenager's comment. Clarion wrote everything down and handed it over to one of the housekeepers.

**Authors Note: Thanks for reading! I hope now its quite clear about Grace's history and all. This chapter and chapter four revolved around Grace because I felt like we didn't know that much about her. I want to make Grace seem like an inspiration to some people out there with disabilities. Whenever I watch Tinkerbell, I always wonder why there isn't a fairy that is disabled as all the fairies are born healthy. I'm trying to make the idea of the Tinkerbell movies a bit more realistic in these few chapters. **

**Please review this chapter! I really want to see if Grace's story is believable and her personality reflects who she is. You don't know how much your reviews mean to me, they make my day! Oh, and sorry there isn't much Milorian but I tried to portray them separately because they both have different approaches to the information; Clarion is calm and collected and Milori just needs a pillow! I'm definitely like Milori!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: I've been told that the formality between Clarion and Milori isn't enjoyable to read. I have noticed that myself but the reason I am making them act formal with on another is because they have Kings and Queens visiting them. I had them play the formality card because it would be out of respect for their visitors and show them that they can put their position as rulers before lovers. But don't worry, they will be informal very soon…I do love writing about Milorian so I don't mind if you want me to write more on them. Anyways here's chapter six, hope ya'll like it!**

On the south coast of Neverland, there was a beautiful white land. A white land, which was full of inspirations and what we all want happening to us, miracles. In the center of the pearly fields, was a big white and baby pink palace. Within the walls lived the royal family, who knew just about everything you needed to know about the ancient stories we all know today.

Their queen was a breathtaking sight, with her sparkling sapphire eyes and her long golden locks; it was no surprise that every man in the kingdom wanted to be the one by her side. Dania was considered one of the most beautiful fairies in all of Neverland. Her husband, King David, was also quite handsome himself. With his dark brown hair and is hazel eyes, it was no surprise that their two children where very, very adorable.

Dania and David first were blessed with a beautiful daughter. She was named Pixie. Pixie was a little rascal from time to time, but she had a heart of gold. With her dark hair inherited from her father and her sparkling eyes from her mother, it was not a shocker when about every young lad had a crush on the seven-year old girl. Their second child was a boy who was named George. George was born only ten months ago, so the parents did have their hands full. With his blonde hair and his hazel eyes, every female cooed over him.

The family were talking with one another when the mail fairy came with an important message. "Queen Dania, King David?" the king and queen turned to the lad. "There is a letter here addressed to you, my queen." Said the man, bowing in respect. Dania took the letter and began to read it, as the mail fairy went to deliver more letters. David, who was carrying George, leaned by his wife to see.

"What is this, darling." He asked, perplexed and intrigued. Dania continued reading the letter before answering her husband's question.

"It's a letter." She answered simply, before rereading the paper in front of her. David just sighed. His wife tended not to be very specific.

"Obviously!" Dania giggled at her husband, and realized 'a letter' was not the answer he was hoping to obtain.

"Well it's from the Queen of Pixie Hollow, the King of Humeria and the King of the Forbidden Souls." She explained to her confused spouse.

"That's a lot of people to write one letter, don't you think?" David asked jokingly, allowing a hint of laughter to escape from the queen's lips. "Do explain more, my dear."

"The Queen of Pixie Hollow has had an arrival with something called Down syndrome, which was confirmed by the King of Humeria." David nodded, to let her know he was following. "The King of the Forbidden Souls has a hunch that she's a miracle. So they are asking me to go and double check and confirm their suspicions." Dania explained. David began to bounce George who was beginning to get fussy and Pixie just stood there very, very, very confused.

"Wait so…you're leaving?" David asked his wife, somewhat afraid of what will be his given answer. He didn't want his wife to leave him alone to watch their children. Sure, he is a father but George sometimes cries only for his mother. If Dania left, even for two days, George would probably cry nonstop until he was within the safety of his mother's arms.

"I guess I am…" Dania said looking at her baby in her husband's arms. David had been with Dania long enough to pick up on the fact she wasn't comfortable with leaving her baby. This seemed to be the only thing that Pixie could comprehend and when it did, it was like an alarm went off in her head.

"No! Please don't go mummy!" She cried as she griped her mum's leg. "Who will do my hair if you go!?" Dania couldn't help but giggle at her daughter's behavior. David handed George over to his wife and picked up Pixie.

"Dania, honey, you cant go…" David said. "George is too young to be without his mother and Pixie…" David had no idea what to say about Pixie to convince his wife to stay. "And Pixie…Pixie needs you to do her hair!"

"You're not very good with excuses are you?" Dania giggled. "You can all come with me, the two kings are staying with their family anyways." David sighed in relief.

"So when we get there… what are we going to do?" David asked curiously. Dania just shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess I'll confirm their suspicions." She replied. "If she's not a miracle, I'll tell them. And if she is, I'll have to perform the miracle ceremony." David nodded his head, smiling. "Why are you smiling?"

"I'm just happy you're not leaving me alone to take care of these two!" This caused an up roar of laughter from every one of his family members, including baby George.

Dania wrote a letter back saying they'll be there in two days and that she is bringing her two children. She sent it off and went to put her children to bed.

Back in Pixie Hollow…

The three kingdoms bonded nicely together, as if they were family. There were now five children running around the place, causing a surprise everywhere you looked. Mathew, Harry and Daisy enjoyed doing the craziest things and Sam and Alice enjoyed having someone who was around their age. With only a

two- year difference, the two royals considered each other brother and sister instead of friends.

The adults got to know each other better as well. Robert and Elizabeth came to enjoy talking with Milori and Clarion. Robert, James and Milori would talk about nearly everything and Elizabeth, Louise and Clarion would share funny stories about their spouses but in Clarion's case, lover.

It was sometimes hard to believe that Grace was the one who tied these kingdoms together. Grace had also melted the hearts of the royal family of both Humeria and the Forbidden Souls. With her amazing personality she continues to amaze them with her knowledge and her creativity.

Later that evening Robert, Milori and Clarion were walking through the summer meadows. "She really is remarkable." Robert said. They were talking about Grace. Milori nodded.

"A true inspiration." He agreed. They both looked at Clarion, who walked between them. She was quiet, with her head down. "Sweetheart?"

"Oh, I'm fine." Clarion quickly said. Robert stopped walking and so did Milori, bringing Clarion to a halt as well.

"Would you like me to leave?" Robert asked. Clarion shook her head side to side. "What's the matter?"

"My love, you know you can tell me anything…" Milori said as he wrapped in a tight embrace. Clarion was a bit shocked that he hugged her before she cuddled into his arms, burying her face in his chest. She had told Milori that they should be a bit more formal around the other royals, but at this moment she didn't care. Milori felt warm tears fall onto the front of his tunic.

"Clarion, are you alright?" Robert asked again. He stood next to Milori and placed a comforting hand on her back. "Is it Grace?" He received a nod.

"What about Grace, darling?" Milori asked, kissing the top of her head. Robert than got an idea.

"I'll leave you too alone." He saw that Clarion was about to object. "Don't worry, Elizabeth is probably going to kill me for leaving her with the twins for so long!" Clarion giggled at the informal king. "There's that smile." He said before flying back to his wife. Milori pulled Clarion down and sat her between his legs, the same position they were in when she was upset about Grace before.

"Clarion, darling, please tell me what is bothering you." Milori pleaded. "I love you so terribly much, honey." Milori kissed her head before nuzzling her neck.

"She doesn't deserve this!" She cried. "She is so kind, giving, smart and beautiful; she is the last person who deserves this!"

"Ree its alright…" Milori said soothingly. "You're right she doesn't deserve this, but who does? Nobody deserves to go through what she will go through. This is who she is, sweetheart." Clarion nodded and sniffled. Milori kissed her tear-strained cheek and tightened his embrace. He then got an idea. He laid his lover down on the grass and crawled on top of her. "You are so beautiful." He said kissing her forehead.

"Thank you." Clarion said. "Thank you for everything." Milori kissed both her cheeks and her nose. He leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss on her lips and moved to her neck. He sprinkled butterfly kisses and gave her a small love bite because if his sucking. Clarion closed her eyes in pleasure as the man she loved so much began to ravish her. She ran her hands through his soft platinum hair and whispered his name.

"If you ever need to talk, I'm here for you." Clarion nodded, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him once more. She was done with being formal. She didn't care if everyone saw her and Milori like this. She loved him and she will always love him.

**Authors Note: Thank you for reading once again! I'm hoping that Clarion and Milori seem a bit informal now, but they will become more informal as the story progresses. Tell me what you think of the kids running around and that if I should maybe make one chapter revolving around them to show their personality or not? Would you like a chapter with all the adults going on a date? You choose! Tell me what you want in your review. See you in the net chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: Thank you so much to everyone who has read this story and/or reviewed it. You don't know how much it means to me! Anyways on with chapter seven, hope ya'll like it!**

Queen Dania and her family were currently flying over the colourful land, on their dove, known as Pixie Hollow. Pixie was perched on her father's lap as her mother was cradling the young baby. George had thankfully slept during the vast majority of the flight and Dania was hoping he would be in a deep slumber when they meet the Queen and Kings. As always she said something too soon, and right at her desire, George awoke. Dania began to make funny faces fir him, making the baby giggle with delight.

They landed by the pixie dust center, and were greeted by four sparrowmen and two fairies, one obviously being the Queen and the other most likely the arrival. David got of the dove first with Pixie in tow. He placed the girl on the ground and reached out to take George from his wife, he then helped Dania get down with one hand as he held George in the other. Once his wife had both feet on the ground, he handed the baby back to her and gave her a peck on the side of her head. Dania blushed a bit because she told her husband to keep their displays of affection at a minimum, but he obviously took no note of it. They walked towards the six people who were about to greet them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, your highness." Dania said. She couldn't curtsy as she was holding George but she bowed her head in respect. David bowed as well.

"The pleasure is all mine Queen Dania and King David." Clarion said bowing her head as well. "And thank you for getting here so quickly."

"It was no problem." David answered. Clarion nodded. She couldn't help but smile at the little boy in Dania's arms. He was giggling and looking up at his mother. _'Maybe Milori and I will have one of our own one day…' _She thought. Little did she know her lover had the same thought at the same time.

"Well, this is King James of Humeria." Clarion introduced James. He bowed his head to Dania and shook David's hand. "King Robert of the Forbidden Souls, but I presume you already know that." David nodded to the Queen. As Robert was close to the couple, he gave Dania a kiss on the cheek and David and shake on the hand. "This is Lord Milori of the Winter Woods." Milori bowed his head towards the couple. "The keeper of all fairy knowledge." Dewey did the same as Milori. "And finally Grace, the arrival you've heard about." Grace smiled.

"This is Pixie our eldest daughter." David said, patting Pixie's head. "And this here is George." He said pointing to the baby in his wife's arms. With the introductions done and dusted, they began to move forward with the task ahead.

"Now, I've been told that you suspect you have a miracle arrival." Dania said. "And you want me to check if you're right?" The Queen nodded as her reply. "Very well. Grace?"

"Yes?" Grace replied in a pipsqueak voice.

"Would you mind coming here for a moment?" Grace nodded and walked towards the Queen. Dania handed George over to her husband to carry. "Now, I need a light fairy…"

"I'm sorry Queen Dania, but the light fairies are at the mainland. But I have the light talent so I may be able to help." Clarion explained and offered the queen. Dania nodded in understanding.

"Alright then. Could you get the sunlight to shine on her, like a spotlight?" Clarion nodded and went to work. She walked towards the edge of the tree and held out her right arm. She then bent her fingers and curved them upwards. She began to turn her wrist to get the right angle. Once she did, a spotlight was directed on Grace. "Thank you."

"It was not a problem." Clarion responded. Dania then took out a prism and allowed the spotlight light to shine through it. Instead of the colours of the rainbow, the colours light pink, baby blue, lime green, light purple and white appeared. Dania removed the prism and smiled before explaining.

"Well, you were spot on, she is a miracle." Everyone gasped.

"Really?" Grace asked in bewilderment. Dania smiled and nodded.

"Really." It was also a shock for the Never-Miracle Queen. "Usually miracles are born at Never-Miracle with the rest, but you are a rare miracle since all the colours were shown." Dania explained. "I assume you don't want to leave your life here." Grace immediately shook her head. She couldn't imagine leaving the place that had touched her heart, the place she was born, and the place she was planning to die in.

"Does she really have to leave?" Clarion asked worried. Without Grace, she would feel like the Pixie Hollow family would be incomplete. Dania shook her head to side to side.

"Not unless I perform the Miracle ceremony." Clarion and Grace frowned in confusion.

"What's a Miracle ceremony?"

"Since Grace wasn't born in the Never-Miracles, she doesn't have any control of her knowledge." Dania explained. "Miracle fairies have the ability to consume a vast amount of knowledge more than anyone else. Without her being in the Never-Miracles, she won't be able to control it which may lead to serious problems."

"Are these medical problems?" Grace asked curiously.

"No, they are mental and emotional problems." Dania said. "My husband knows more about this."

"Yes, Queen Dania is right about that she will have mental and physical problems." David said, smiling at his wife. "Her brain will jumble things up, and it will become hard for her to do daily tasks because of all the knowledge. It's like having a photographic memory, whatever she reads will be permanently embedded in her brain."

"So how does the Miracle ceremony help?" Milori asked curiously. He was standing next to his lover and began to wrap an arm around her waist. Clarion tried to hide her blush, but there was no point. She remembered telling Milori the day before that she hated being formal around him, and now she was paying the price.

"Well the ceremony is very similar to what I've just done." Said Dania. "But in the ceremony I'll direct the colours at her. Once the sunlight combines with the colours, it will create a special jewel. I'll put the gem on a necklace and she must where it all the time."

"How will the gem help?" Clarion asked.

"The gem will be able to control the knowledge flooding in." Dania said. "It's vital that she never takes it off." Grace nodded in understanding. "I don't want to take Grace all the way back to the Never-Miracles, so the ceremony will be done here. Since the light fairies are at the mainland, I assume so are the other nature talents?"

"Yes, do we have to wait until they return?" Milori asked. Dania shook her head, which indicated a 'no.'

"That won't be necessary, Lord Milori." David replied for his wife.

"This should be done as soon as possible, we don't want to cause any damage by waiting." Dania replied. She knew that if they waited for everyone to return it would be too late. It was no doubt that Grace's brain could already be affected but since it wasn't for long, the gem would be able to reverse it.

"Would now be a problem?" Clarion asked. Dania shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't see why not." Dania replied smiling.

Grace stood in the center. Clarion got the correct angle of the sunlight and shone a spotlight. Dania got the prism and the colours appeared like before. She then directed the colours on Grace with sunlight. A blinding light began to shine all around Grace. The light grew in size and doubled in brightness, making everyone having to turn away or shield their eyes. Once the light began to dim, a gem fell out of the clouds. It was the most beautiful gem that anyone had ever seen. It was deep purple in colour and it was placed in a silver pendent. Dania made a silver necklace, that didn't have any jewel on it, and placed Grace's gem onto it. She then put it around Grace's neck.

"You must keep this on at all times." Dania ordered. "If you feel any different or seem to be forgetting things please tell your Queen or Lord so they can come and get me." Grace nodded. Dania, Robert and James made their way to Clarion. Without realizing it, they were standing in a circle.

"Thank you so much for helping us." Clarion said to the rulers. They all nodded.

"I wish I got to know you better." Dania sighed. She was told that Robert and James had become good friends with the Queen and she had hoped she would do the same.

"Same here…" Clarion said. "Hopefully one day, we will." Dania nodded in agreement. As they continued to talk, Dewey noticed something out of the ordinary.

"Your highnesses, your wings!" He exclaimed.

The monarch turned around to look at their wings. Clarion's wings were glowing gold, more so than usual. Robert's wings were glowing white. James's wings were glowing blue and Dania's wings were glowing green. They all turned to each other with nervous and scared faces…

**Authors Note: Dun Dun Dahhh! I'm so evil aren't I? I left this one as a cliffhanger because I want the readers to guess. All will be reveled in the next chapter… Please review this chapter, I want to know what you think will happen and how you thought of the whole Miracle Ceremony. Again thank you to all my loyal readers out there. I can't believe how much support I have! You guys are the best!**

**I could be mean and wait a while to write the next chapter… But I love you guys too much to do that. LOL! See you in the next chapter! And don't forget to review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: I was so excited that I wrote chapter eight sooner than intended to! I left chapter seven at a cliffhanger even for myself, as I had to think what would be happening in the next chapters. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed & read my work! Here's chapter eight! Hope ya'll like it!**

The four monarchs were frozen to the ground. What was causing this? Why was this happening? These were a few of the questions that ran through the royals minds as they looked at each others facial expressions and their illuminating wings. Never had they'd seen anything like it, Dewey was quickly writing down notes in his book for later. Nobody spoke, either they were all speechless or afraid of what to say. All of a sudden, a ghostly creature appeared. The monarchs backed away with fear, breaking the circle and allowing their wings to stop glowing.

The creature was huge, but it seemed to be made of some sort of concentrated white liquid. It was about as tall as the pixie dust tree, with large eyes. It held a huge flattened diamond in its hand and placed it in the pixie dust center, by the flowing falls. The pixie dust dropped onto the jewel and began to create an image, similar to the snowflake Dewey had in his library. Robert, Dania, James and Clarion stepped onto the diamond after being instructed by the creature's hand. Once all four sets of feet were set onto the gem, the imagery became more and more visible…

An image of a couple appeared in front of them. The women had honey brown hair and sparkling blue eyes that put sapphires to shame. The screen then showed a label, which said 'Queen of Neverland.' She was an image of Clarion. The other three glanced at the Pixie Hollow Queen, but they only received a shrug of her shoulders as a response. Clarion studied the women and couldn't believe how alike they looked. It could easily been mistaken for her, but it wasn't… at least she didn't think it was her. The male looked very different yet familiar to all of them. He had blonde hair and emerald green eyes and another label appeared saying 'King of Neverland.' He was an image of James. He wrapped an arm around the women and gave her a kiss on her cheek. Then they began a conversation.

"_Maria?" The male asked the women. Maria turned to him._

"_Yes, Roland?" Maria replied. Roland placed a hand on her cheek, obviously worried about something according to his facial reactions._

"_We've been married for a while now and…I was wondering if you would ever consider having a child together." Maria smiled and jumped into her husband's arms and kissed him._

"_There's nothing I'd rather do, honey!" She exclaimed smiling ever so brightly. Roland smiled and hugged his wife and held her for as long as he could._

The Kings and Queens gave each other confused looks before the image faded and showed something else. There was a label that said nine months later. The image appeared with Roland standing by Maria, who was holding a baby in her arms.

"_He's perfect." Maria sighed as she stared at the little boy in her arms. He had green eyes and honey brown hair. _

"_What shall we name him?" Roland said as he looked at their baby. Maria thought for a moment._

"_I want you to name. Since he had his daddy's beautiful eyes." Maria said looking into her baby's eyes then his father's._

"_I think Robert would suite him finely." Maria nodded in agreement. She kissed her husband then her little Robert._

The three monarchs stared at Robert in shock. Robert was speechless but responded with a shrug before the next image began to appear. The King and Queen stood next to each other with, what looked like a younger version of, Robert. He had to be about five years old.

"_Look at her…" Maria gushed at her newborn princess. The baby was giggling lightly with her blue eyes shining and her soft golden hair, the queen couldn't help but stare ate her._

"_Mummy, I want to see my new sister!" Young Robert said. Roland laughed and picked up his now eldest son. Robert leaned in to catch a glimpse of her. "She has daddy's hair!" He exclaimed excitedly. For a five year old, seeing a similarity between his baby sister and father was rather fascinating. "And Mummy's eyes!"_

"_What should we name our little princess, love?" Roland asked his queen. Maria thought for a moment._

"_Dania. I want to name her Dania." Maria smiled at her daughter._

"_Dania…" Roland said. "A beautiful name just like her. Where did you hear it from?"_

"_When I went to the mainland, I saw a mother give birth to a beautiful baby and she named her Dania." Maria explained to her husband. "Ever since then, I've always loved the name." Roland nodded in understanding. The little family just stared at their new addition._

"What…?" Dania whispered to herself. She couldn't believe it. Before she could say anything, the next scene was displayed. Maria was again holding a little bundle with Roland by her side. Robert looked about ten years old and Dania looked about five.

"_Another boy…" Roland sighed. The family was in a hospital room. Maria had tears in her eyes._

"_He looks just like you…" Roland just looked at the baby._

"_I don't think so." Maria just giggled. Her husband could be so blind at times._

"_Look at him Roland, just look at him." Maria said. "He has your soft blonde hair and those gorgeous eyes of yours; he's a spitting image of you!" Roland laughed and kissed both his wife and baby. Robert walked closer to them, carrying Dania, and looked at the baby._

"_Mummy, you still will love me right?" Dania asked. Maria giggled and patted the spot next to her on the bed, indicating to Robert to place her there._

"_How could I not love you?" Maria said to her baby girl. "You're my first girl, you'll always be my baby girl." Maria kissed the top of her head and Dania looked at her new baby brother. Robert smiled._

"_I finally have a brother…" he sighed. Being an only boy for ten years had been lonely, and Robert longed to have a brother to hang out with. Roland smiled and nodded. "What are you going to name him?" Maria looked at her husband and nodded. _

"_We are naming him, James." Dania giggled and nodded in agreement and Robert just gazed at his younger brother._

"_James…that's perfect."_

The image faded once again, giving the royals a chance to look at each other. No words could be exchanged for what they had just seen. The next image began to illuminate on the screen. This time Robert looked about twenty years old, Dania looked fifteen years old and James, and image of Roland, looked ten years old. The Queen held a golden bundle in her hands and her husband was beside her.

"_Our family is complete." Maria said as she looked at her darling baby girl. As James grew older, the couple missed the intimacy they had with their babies so they decided to have one last child together. The baby girl had sparkling sapphire eyes and soft honey brown hair. She was an image of Clarion. _

"_It's a Maria the second!" Roland joked. Maria laughed with him. She then saw her three children walk in their direction, each were carrying a bouquet of flower's for their mother. Dania walked t her first and gave Maria a kiss on her cheek._

"_Congratulations Mum!" She exclaimed. She looked down at her new sister. "I can't believe I actually have a sister!" She said. Robert and James walked over to see the little bundle of joy. The baby smiled up at them. Robert leaned in and gave his mother a kiss and so did James. _

"_Wow, Mum she looks just like you!" James said. Robert nodded in agreement._

"_What's her name?" Robert asked. Maria just smiled._

"_Clarion." Maria replied simply as tears of joy welled in her eyes. Roland wrapped an arm around his wife's waist. Maria smiled up at her husband as baby Clarion smiled up at her parents. It was at that moment Roland new his life was perfect. The family gathered around the fourth and last child of the family. Dania held Clarion and cradled her while the boys were on other side of her. The parents stood back and watched in pure pride._

The images all faded, allowing the news to sink in. The four royals just stared at each other. None them had believed what they saw. Was it possible that they were all related by blood and flesh?

"So…we are all…" Dania trailed off, but the others nodded.

"Which means we all share the same…" Robert trailed off, but again received nods.

"I can't believe, we are all-" James was interrupted by Clarion.

"Related." Clarion breathed. "So you are all me older siblings…there has to be some kind of mistake…"

"Wait…how come we don't remember anything, that is if this all is true." Robert said. "I think I would remember having two sisters and a brother." Before anyone could answer, the screen began to light up and once again something unexpected came up. There was a label that said 'four years later' and then a newspaper article filled the screen.

_It was an old newspaper with a headline saying 'The royal family of Neverland is Missing!' Then a reporter came into view and began to speak to his audience._

"_Outbreak in the Neverland Center, when it turns out that the royal couple along with their four children are missing. The family disappeared only days after their youngest daughter, Princess Clarion's, fourth birthday. Which has caused an up roar of shock across the area. Several search parties have been looking for the past week, but with the bad weather condition lately, they have found nothing. It seems as though that the royals vanished into thin air. More on this breaking story as is develops."_

The screen began to show four arrival ceremonies of the four monarchs and a label saying 'the day the royals went missing, four new royal were born.' Each monarch recognized his or her arrival day ceremony. No one knew what to say as they watch the flashing images from their birth to the present day. They turned and looked at the ghostly creature who was behind them. It nodded and the screen and diamond disappeared.

"This doesn't make any sense…" Robert said utterly perplexed. "How could we be missing and here at the same time?" Everyone sighed.

""We aren't." Clarion said. "We and the royal family on Neverland are the same person." Everybody was speechless at the news. How could none of them remember any of this? The video only showed the so much and it didn't answer all their questions. They looked at one another and couldn't help but smile as their wings glowed. Maybe this was true. Maybe this wasn't so bad. They had each other, and that was that. They all turned to Grace and smiled, silently thanking her for something they all couldn't explain. Dania went over and hugged her now known younger sister. Clarion hugged back as Robert threw an arm over James's shoulders.

Nobody would've guessed that A King or Queens past could be a Prince or Princess's Future…

**Authors Note: Thanks for reading! I hope their past is clear to everyone and if not just ask in your review. Before I progress onwards, I want to write a few chapters about them bonding. So suggest what you would like to see! Clarion and Dania shopping? Robert and James playing football? The choice is yours so include it in your review! Thank you for reading and reviewing they make my day! See you in the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Thanks you so much for your reviews! I've been getting a lot of suggestions for the bonding chapters so I decided to make them longer than I intended. This chapter is all about the bonding between Clarion and Dania. Here's chapter nine! Hope ya'll like it!**

Clarion and Dania broke their hug and smiled at each other. Their one major similarity would have to be their sparkling sapphire eyes. "I can't believe that I had a younger sister and I didn't even know it." Dania sighed.

"I can't believe it either…" Clarion trailed off.

As well as the siblings, Milori and David were speechless. Milori began to think that if Clarion had known Dania earlier, she would've had someone to help her through their separation. Milori was extremely happy for his lover. He loved her with every fiber in his body so he was happy she had found something that nobody thought she would. Dewey was scribbling down notes, most of them being misspelled, about what just happened. He knew that when this book would be published, nobody would believe it.

"Let's do something." Dania said with arms still wrapped around Clarion. "Just you and me, as sisters." Clarion nodded her head. "Do you have any good places here?"

"Well, we do have the PDM." Dania looked confused.

"The PDM?" Clarion smiled and realized the abbreviation didn't help very much.

"Woops! It's the Pixie Dust Mall." Clarion said. "It's the biggest one here." Dania smiled. She actually had a younger sister to take shopping!

"Okay, lead the way…sis!" Dania giggled, this made Clarion giggle. Both girls had identical laughs.

"Wait…what are you guys going to do?" Clarion asked her brothers. Robert still had an arm wrapped around his baby brother's shoulders and smiled.

"We'll find something, we're guys." He replied. Clarion just rolled her eyes.

"And how does being guys help?" She asked as she crossed her arms.

"We're simple. We bond over hitting each other." Clarion and Dania giggled at their older brother's words.

"Okay then…have fun?" Dania's statement came out more like a question.

The girls then left to the PDM. Dania was amazed of how big it was. It had five floors, with a grocery store, a huge food court and as many shops as you could think of. Dania and Clarion stepped into the first store they saw, and began to look through the clothes rack together. They had also figured out that they were the same size; small. It was surprising to many that the Queen was a small. She was the tallest fairy, and many expected a bigger dress size. But Clarion always used to day 'I'm the tallest fairy, not the biggest.'

They then began to play a game. They had to pick out outfits for each other. Clarion waited in the dressing room, as her older sister went to hunt her something she would wear. Dania had figured out that her sister's favourite colour was gold. But she realized that should look really good in purple. She found a sparkling light purple skirt that was above the knee, a light purple spaghetti strap shirt, a deep purple cardigan where the zip ended in the middle of here torso instead of her waist, thin white tights and small grey ankle boots. Once she got back to the dressing room, she gave the clothes to her sister to try on. When Clarion was in the clothes, she opened the door for her sister to see.

"How did you know that one of my favourite colours were purple?!" She asked excitedly. Dania just shrugged her shoulders.

"Just a hunch." Clarion giggled. She looked back into the mirror and smiled.

"I am so going to buy this!" She said as she looked at herself. She still couldn't believe that someone she just met could know her so well. It was the same with Milori.

"On no you're not." Dania said. Clarion gave her older sister a confused look.

"Why?" She asked sadly. Dania just smiled.

"Because, I'm buying it for you!" Dania said. Clarion laughed along. But then she knew she couldn't accept. The outfit was not cheap.

"Dania, this is expensive. I can't let you pay for it…" Dania put a finger to her baby sister's lips.

"I'll pay for yours…and if you feel you have to, you pay for mine." Clarion nodded in agreement.

She went to change back into her pixie dust gown, and find something for her sister. Dania and her were both quite fair so she had to find the colours that will help with that. She found a light green skirt that was at her knees at the front and to her feet at the ground. She matched it with a pink sleeveless shirt with a thin white scarf. She also threw in some white wedges for the fun of it. She gave the outfit to her sister and waited. When Dania walked out, Clarion gasped.

"You look amazing!" Clarion said. Dania really did look great. With her fair hair and eyes, the colours suited her just right.

"How in Neverland did you know my favourite colour combination is green and pink?!" Dania exclaimed.

"Just a hunch." Clarion said, copying her sister's comment with a shrug of her shoulders. Dania giggled at this. They continued shopping for hours and then decided to retreat to Clarion's bedroom. The girls had changed into the comfy pajamas they had bought each other on their shopping spree. Dania was wearing blue shorts with a button up blue blouse which was left unbuttoned showing a baby pink sleeveless shirt. Clarion was where in the same type of pajamas but her shorts and blouse were lime green and her sleeveless shirt under that was baby pink as well. They then began to do each other's hair. Both of their hair was to their waist, so there was a lot you could do with it.

"So what's Milori like?" Dania asked as she did Clarion's hair. Clarion had already done Dania's hair into a French braid and now Dania was working on a fishtail braid for her sister. Clarion sighed.

"He's the best. I can't imagine my life without him." Clarion replied as Dania tied the hair tie at the end of the braid. She then moved on the bed to sit in front of Clarion.

"How long have you two been together?" Dania asked. She didn't know much about Clarion's history with the Lord of Winter. Clarion sighed again.

"Well we together for a year, and then we separated for seven hundred and eighty-four years and now we're together again." Dania's jaw dropped.

"What caused that major break-up?" Clarion began to tear up. Whenever she thought about their past it would make her upset. Dania moved next to her younger sister and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"What is it, Ree?" Dania asked softly. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Clarion shook her head and began to tell her history with Milori.

"We met at the border when we were young. We fell in love as we met every sunset there. As our feeling grew stronger, we wanted to become part of each other's worlds. One day, he crossed into spring, but that resulted in a broken wing. We decided it was two dangerous to be with each other anymore so I passed a law saying nobody could cross the border ever again, not even us. We had to say goodbye." When Clarion finished her story, Dania just hugged her.

"Don't get upset. You have him now." Dania said soothingly. "I wish I was there for you…"

"Yeah… but it's all in the past now." Clarion assured her.

"So tell me...Would you ever want to marry Milori one day?" Dania asked, allowing that smile to return to Clarion's face.

"Yes…I hope one day that I will be his wife…" Clarion said smiling. Dania smiled as well to see how in love her sister was. "What is David like?"

"Similar to Milori I guess." Dania said. "I can't imagine my world without him or Pixie and George."

"I just realized the Pixie and George are my niece and nephew…" Clarion smiled. "What are they like?"

"Well Pixie is a good girl with a fun personality and always getting herself in trouble and George is only ten months but it's to hard to tell." Dania said about her two children. "Do you want children?"

"Yeah… I would really love to have children with Milori one day." Clarion sighed. The two girls then heard a knock from the door. "Come in." Clarion called. The door opened revealing Milori. Dania gave Clarion a look as she smiled at her lover.

"Why, Hello ladies." Milori said jokingly. Clarion and Dania giggled. "Dania, David said he needs your help with George."

"As always." Dania sighed then looked at her sister. "I can't leave him alone with that baby for five minutes!" The sisters laughed. "I'll bring George here, to meet his aunt." Clarion nodded her head in approval. Once Dania left, Milori walked over to Clarion and gave her a kiss before sitting on the bed next to her.

"How are you?" He asked. Clarion smiled and reached over to hold his hand.

"I'm perfect, its just a lot to take in you know." Milori nodded and kissed her hand.

"If you ever need to talk, I'm always here for you." Milori said as he laid Clarion on the bed and crawled above her. He kissed her again and then moved to her neck. Clarion's fingers ran through his silver hair as she sighed in pleasure. Milori began sucking her most sensitive spot leaving a small, unnoticeable mark. "You look good in green." He whispered in her ear. Clarion gigged and pushed him off her.

"If my sister comes in to see me making out with you, she will probably faint." Clarion giggled.

"Like the minister of spring?" He asked with a cheeky grin.

"Yes." Clarion blushed at the memory. Clarion turned to get something behind her, when Milori noticed her hair.

"How did you do this?" He asked as he looked at her fishtail braid.

"Dania did it." She replied. "It's not that hard, you know." Milori studied her hair as if it was a book.

"It looks very complex to me…" Clarion giggled at her love's reply. Milori continued to look at her hair when Dania came in carrying a wide-awake George on her hip.

"Am I interrupting something?" Dania asked. Clarion shook her head and walked to her to see her nephew.

"He's so cute!" She gushed. "He looks just like David with those eyes." Dania handed the baby to her sister to hold. Milori walked behind Clarion, placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned forward to see the baby. When Dania looked at the picture in front of her heart melted. Clarion and Milori looked exactly like she and David did when Pixie was born. She saw Clarion's heart soften when she looked at her nephew.

"He likes you." Dania said. George was smiling up at his newfound aunt and giggling at her funny faces. He began to doze off as David came in.

"I'll take him." He said as he took his child from Clarion. "I suspect your spending the night with your sister?" David asked his wife. Dania nodded her head firmly. "Well goodnight." He gave a kiss to his wife and went over to Clarion. "I guess you're my sister-in-law now…"

"I guess I am." Clarion smiled. David gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek and with that he left.

"Sweet dreams, sweetheart." Milori said to Clarion as he kissed her goodnight. He then wished Dania a goodnight, kissed her on the cheek and left. The girls decided to go down to the massive kitchen and have some ice cream. When they went down, Clarion got every single flavour out of the freezer as Dania scoured the shelves for toppings. Clarion got two bowls and put a scoop of ice cream of each flavour in them. Dania walked over and started putting the toppings on; chocolate chips, rainbow sprinkles, whipped cream, peanuts, hot fudge sauce and marshmallows. The girls then got a spoon, sat at the table, and began to eat.

"Don't you find this weird?" Clarion asked. Dania gave her a confused face.

"Find what weird?" Clarion sighed.

"That we've only just met but I feel that I've known you longer than time itself." Clarion explained to her older sister.

"It is a bit odd but we're sisters. I'm not that surprised." Dania said. "I feel like that we've never been separated." Clarion nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad you're my older sister." She said. Dania smiled.

"I'm glad you're my baby sis." Dania sighed. "I'm always going to be there for you. I may have not been here for the majority of your life but I will be for the rest."

"Thanks." The two sisters stood up and hugged each other, relieved that they had found each other. Clarion now knew what Tink and Peri must have felt when she told them they couldn't see each other and she felt awful about it. She now truly knew what a sister was. Someone who was there for you, someone who would fight for you and love you unconditionally. But most of all someone who could allow you to tell every single secret and embarrassing moments and they would never tell a soul. Clarion just needed to think where she would start!

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! I'm hoping you can see how close Dania and Clarion are now. The next chapter will be the same day but what Robert and James do to bond. What do you want them to do? Play sports? You're choice. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed or read. It mean so much to me! See you in the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: This is another bonding chapter but this one is about Robert and James. I may do a couple more of these more before I progress with the actual plot, but it's up to you. If you want them to do something in particular put it in your review. I'm thinking about doing a quadruplet date for the monarchs and maybe a chapter revolving around all the children, since they're all cousins now. But it's your choice! Here's chapter ten! Hope ya'll like it!**

The two brothers watched as their sister's left, giggling and smiling. Robert and James still couldn't comprehend everything. The two men were good friends even before they knew they were somewhat related by flesh and blood. It was odd to be friends one day then brothers the next. There really wasn't much that they could do together, since they knew a lot about one another but the boys were willing to make an effort.

"So…are we really going to just hit each other or what?" James asked confused. Robert was the eldest of all of them, which meant he was supposed to be the most mature, but James had his doubts.

"Nah, I was just saying that…you know girls always want guys to open up." Robert said laughing, making his baby brother laugh as well.

"I guess you're right… I bet Dania and Clarion are going to have a lot more to talk about then we do." Robert gave him a confused look before James explained. "They have never met each other, we have."

"So what do you want to do?" Robert asked. James thought.

"We could talk about are feelings like girls do." He replied dryly. Robert and James just looked at each other for a moment and burst out laughing.

"That's a good one…" Robert said with tears of laughter.

The two kings decided to go explore Pixie Hollow. As they walked, they came across a large stadium. When they walked in, they saw many different sports equipment in the storage. They saw a sign saying 'Pixie Hollow Sports Stadium.' They both looked at each other, no words were needed to be exchanged, they both had the exact same thought. They went over to the storage and got a football (a soccer ball) and began kicking it around the court. Boys never usually bonded through talking, but by sports. They were playing for roughly about twenty minutes when David and Milori came in. The brothers stopped playing and gave their attention to the two leaders.

"And this is the Pixie Hollow Sports Stadium." Milori said to David. The two were oblivious to Robert and James there. "Oh, hello guys." Milori said politely. "Sorry for bothering you but I was just showing David around." Both Milori and David knew they wouldn't see their lovers all day as they would be doing the typical girl things and bonding, so Milori decided to show David around the Hollow.

"You're not bothering us." James said. He then looked at his brother. "Would you like to join us?"

"Oh we couldn't." David said. "You're…uh…bonding, as the girls say it." Everyone laughed.

"Oh come on." Robert said. "Its no good one-on-one. Please?" Milori and David shared a glance and shrugged their shoulders.

"Why not!" Milori said. "So it'll be David and I against you two?" The brothers nodded. They began to start the match. They played for longer then they all intended to as by the time the final score was out, the sun was already setting. It ended up being a tie and they hoped to have a rematch soon. Milori and David went to check on their lovers but told the brothers that they would join them for tea at one of the local coffee shops.

Robert and James sat in the coffee shop, waiting for Milori and David. They had both already ordered and they were now sipping on their coffee. Robert had his black while James had his with some cream. They both had ordered a small snack. Robert had a vanilla muffin and James had a blueberry scone. Milori and David walked in, ordered, and then sat at the table. They began to have a conversation.

"So you were really separated for that long?" Robert asked Milori. The Lord of Winter had just finished explaining his history with Clarion to the kings. All three of them were shocked. None of them could imagine what Milori and Clarion went through. Robert and James began to feel sorry for their youngest sister.

"Yes, but I'm beyond blessed that I have her now." Milori replied. "I still don't know how I survived without for so many years without going insane." Milori chuckled lightly.

"I can't imagine being without Dania…" David trailed off. Milori continued to sip his black coffee not entirely comfortable about talking about his separation with the love of his life. It brought too many painful memories.

"Anyways…" Milori said hoping to steer the conversation elsewhere. "What is it like to have children?" The kings all looked at him.

"The best." David said. "They sometimes drive you totally insane, but you can't help but caring for them and spoiling them."

"Especially the girls." James said. "Louise always tells me that I spoil Daisy far too much, but I just can't help it, you know?" The kings nodded. "Why are you asking this anyways?"

"Well you know…for future reference." He muttered the last part. The Kings jaws dropped.

"Are you thinking of proposing?" Robert whispered so nobody else could hear.

"I am, but we've only been reunited for two months…is it too soon?" Milori asked. "I don't want to rush anything just incase it affects our future together." The kings nodded in understanding.

"That's true." David replied. "You don't want to rush then regret it in the long run."

"Exactly." Milori agreed. "But don't worry, I'll propose when I know it's the right moment." The brothers and David smiled at him. "So, will you guys be leaving soon?"

"I don't think so." Robert replied. "I just found out that I have two younger sisters and a younger brother!" Everyone laughed.

"Same here." James agreed.

"I think we'll be staying too, since I know Dania if going to be attached to Clarion's hip…literally!" Milori let out a chuckle. He knew Clarion would never want to leave her sister at all, probably not even for one minute. He knew that his Ree thought of Mary as a sister, and those were two were inseparable as young fairies…at least that's what he was always told.

"That's good." Milori said. "I know even if you tried to go, Clarion would have a few words and a bone to pick with you."

"Yeah… but we'll leave when Dania's ready to. And by the looks of things it'll be about next year!" David laughed. Everyone laughed. The all knew the girls were going to be close. But they were happy for them.

"In some way, we have to thank Grace for this…" Robert said. "I mean she was the reason which brought us all to Pixie Hollow in the first place." Everyone nodded.

"But that Grace…she's something special." David sighed. "Since all the colours appeared from the prism, she is a full miracle and rare to the fairy race."

"She's already one of the top fairies in her guild." Milori told the men. "And she's only been here for like a week."

"Really?" James asked. "I heard the healing talents have to just study and do book work for a month before they can actually work at the infirmary."

"They are, but because Grace can consume a large amount of knowledge, she can probably work at the infirmary" David explained. "The memorizing for a month for a normal fairy is the memorizing for about a few days to a week for a miracle." Everyone gasped.

"Wow." James said. "That's impressive." Everyone nodded. They continued to talk about anything and everything. They were talking for about another half hour when Robert just realized something.

"I really am dreading leaving…" James looked at him.

"Me too." James said sadly. "It's too bad we live in completely separate worlds." David nodded.

"I don't know how the girls will handle it." Milori said. "I don't want to see Clarion upset, it breaks my heart knowing I can't make her feel better." David looked at him, silently agreeing.

"I feel the same way about Dania." David said. "I care for her too much to see her go through so much pain."

"Also the children." James said. They all gave him a confused glance. "We haven't really paid attention but they are all quite close." Then Milori gasped.

"The children don't know that they're cousins!" Milori gasped. Everyone looked shocked.

"We'll tell them soon." Robert said.

"But if we do, it'll hurt them more when we all go our separate ways." James pointed out.

"We still have to tell them, James." David sighed. "It will hurt them more knowing we lied to them." Everyone fell silent. None of them were looking forward to that day. If only it was possible to not be from separate worlds.

"Lets not talk about his now." Milori said in his deep British accent. They all nodded and went back to talking about things which didn't depress them, all hoping that a day would lengthen from twenty-four hours to forty-eight.

**Authors Note: Thanks for reading! I would have posted this earlier but things got busy. This is a bit shorter then the last chapter but that's only because I don't know how boys really bond! But I hope it worked. If you want me to write about a date night or all the children, make sure to tell me in the review! The plot will probably continue by chapter thirteen… but who knows! Please review and let me know what you want to see! See you in the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Thank you for all your amazing suggestions! It sure makes my job easier. Anyways this chapter is going to be a date night and then, thanks to juudjv, they will also play…Truth Or Dare! I love all your suggestion and will probably do all of them to build up their relationships with each other because it will be important for later ;) Here's chapter eleven! Hope ya'll like it!**

The following day, the sun was shining and the bluebirds were singing like usual but today everything seemed better to Clarion. The fairy queen lay awake in bed thinking about the eventful day before. She still couldn't wrap her mind around what had happened.

She remembered last night that she and Dania were meant to have a sleepover at Clarion's room, but George's crying and David's begging for his wife to return meant otherwise. Clarion didn't mind though after all, Dania was a mother. She couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if she and Milori had children. It was true she did fantasize about being his wife and carrying his baby, but it never seemed to be enough. Holding baby George last night, made her realize she really wanted a family one-day. Clarion then became aware of the fact that she still needed to get to know the other children since she now was their aunt. Clarion's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her bedroom door. Clarion quickly got out of bed and brushed her hair in an attempt to tame the wild tangles, and went to the door. She opened it to see Milori leaning against the doorframe. Clarion had given Milori a bedroom in the Pixie Dust Tree should he ever need it.

"Good morning, my love." Milori smiled and kissed her cheek. Clarion blushed at his gesture. Everyday Milori would kiss her and say 'good morning' in his deep accent she couldn't get enough of.

"Good morning, Milori." Clarion said, giving him a hug. "Did you sleep well?" Milori nodded and she smiled. Clarion gestured him to come in. They both sat on a small sofa in her room. Milori had an arm wrapped around her shoulders bringing her closer and Clarion had her head on his chest.

"What did you and Dania do yesterday?" Milori asked her once they were comfortable.

"Just girly stuff…" Clarion replied. She couldn't tell him that she was talking about marrying him and having his child. He would surely find that weird. "What did you do yesterday?"

"Well your brothers and I…" Milori trailed off. "Wow, that sounds weird." Clarion giggled before he continued. "And David played football (soccer) and then we went to have some coffee and talked."

"What did you guys talk about?" Clarion asked curiously.

"Uh…you know…stuff." Milori said. He couldn't tell her he was thinking about proposing. They just sat and talked before Milori let his girlfriend get ready for breakfast. Clarion and Milori decided they were not eating with the ministers but with Clarion's brothers and sister. When Clarion arrived in the tearoom where breakfast would be served, she saw Milori chatting to James. She was happy that Milori got along so well with her brothers because she hoped that one-day he would be their official brother-in-law. Clarion went and sat next to her sister, whom had George sat on her lap. Once the breakfast of eggs, hash browns, fruits and a muffin was served, everyone began to eat. When Clarion was nearly finished, she noticed Dania had hardly eaten as she was too occupied with feeding George.

"Here, let me take him." Clarion offered.

"No, it's okay." Dania said. "You eat your breakfast."

"I'm finished. Let me feed him, or you won't get anything into your stomach!" Clarion joked. Dania laughed along and gave in. She handed her baby to her younger sister to feed. Dania was grateful she had a sister who was so kind and helpful. Milori looked across the table to see his lover. He couldn't help but notice how good Clarion was with children. George was sitting happily in her lap and eating every spoonful Ree fed him. When George was finished his baby food, Clarion continued to hold him and cuddle him.

"Why don't we all do something together?" Dania suddenly asked. Everyone nodded.

"Like what though?" James asked. "Not anything girly right?" All the men nodded their heads.

"No, I was thinking like a quadruple date!" Everyone nodded, all of them considering the idea. "We could all have dinner and then do something fun."

"What would the do something fun bit be though?" Robert asked. Clarion then had an idea.

"We could go bowling." Clarion suggested. "The bowling ally here is huge!" Everyone nodded.

"Okay so dinner and bowling." Robert confirmed. Then Clarion got an idea.

"How about for the date, we all where something casual?" Everyone gave her a confused look. "Like we wear what we would wear before we became King or Queen. It would show a bit of our personality." Everyone nodded in agreement.

After breakfast, everyone retired to his or her room to find something to wear tonight. They all agreed they would meet at the restaurant in Summer Meadow at five o'clock. Clarion began to look through her closet and realized all her clothes were for special events. The queen decided to look through her outfits as a princess. When she found one, she tried it on and realized it surprisingly still fit. Clarion went to find one of her housekeepers. She then spotted Hilda.

"Hilda?" Clarion called. Hilda turned to see her queen. She flew up to her and bowed.

"How can I be of service, my queen?" Clarion smiled at politeness.

"I was wondering if you and a few others could watch the children." Clarion asked.

"The King's and Queen's children, your highness?" Hilda confirmed. Clarion nodded. "Of course." Clarion left Hilda and went to her room. She couldn't wait for the date. It seemed as though five o'clock would never come.

When five o'clock finally did come, Clarion got dressed. Her outfit consisted of dark jean short that were quite short, red knee high socks with two white stripes at the top, a pair of sneakers, a black spaghetti strap shirt which she wore a yellow cardigan over it which had some holes all over the material. The material didn't have enough space for wings but she didn't mind. She sometimes just preferred to walk. Clarion curled her hair from her chin downwards to give it that casual look. She looked in the mirror and barely recognized herself. She looked like a younger version of her former self. She walked down to the restaurant.

When she saw Milori, he looked her up and down and smiled. She giggled as well. Milori looked great as well. He wore a pair of dark blue jeans, a button up light blue shirt, which was left un-buttoned to reveal a plain white shirt. There was no gap for wings so his broken wing didn't show. He also wore a pair of sneakers.

"You look great." Milori said as he gave her a kiss. Clarion smiled.

"So do you." She giggled. She stayed in his tight embrace while they waited for the rest. Dania and David were the first to arrive. Clarion went over and hugged her sister. "You look amazing!" She said. Dania was wearing a light blue skirt that came above the knee with light pink knee high socks and white flats, which she paired with a white blouse. Her hair was let down and straightened.

"You look great as well." Dania said "And look, we're both wearing knee high socks!" Clarion giggled before making her way to David to greet him. He was wearing dark jeans with sneakers and a green t-shirt. David leaned forward and gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek and Milori did the same to Dania.

"You look nice." He said. Clarion smiled at him.

"So do you." They all continued to talk together as they waited for the rest.

Robert was wearing the same as David but his t-shirt was red and James wore the same thing, as Milori except his button up shirt was a dark blue. Louis and Elizabeth both wore trousers and a blouse. Louis had brow trousers with a pink blouse and Elizabeth wore white trousers with a light green blouse.

Once everyone was there, they went into the restaurant. They sat at a big table and began to talk about anything and everything. The men had talked about their match yesterday and that the girls should watch them sometime and the girls all shared embarrassing stories about their kids. They stayed for a half hour. When everyone was done, the girls waited outside as their dates paid.

They then made their way to the bowling alley. They decided to have a competition; boys against girls. They all picked up a bowling ball and made their way to their lane. Clarion had a yellow ball, Milori had light blue ball, Dania had a pink ball, David had a green ball, Robert had a red ball, Elizabeth had a light green ball, James had a dark blue ball and Louise had an orange ball. Robert was up first.

"Robert, you bowl like a girl!" Clarion said. The trash talking had begun.

"You're never going to get this spare, Louise." Elizabeth said. Louise turned around after winning a spare.

"Not going to get a spare huh?" Everyone continued playing. It was then Clarion's turn. She got up after giving Milori a peck on the cheek.

"Come on, darling." He encouraged. He then turned to James. "Want to bet she doesn't get it?" Clarion spun around.

"I've got ears, sweetheart." She said sarcastically. Everyone laughed. "But since you think I won't get it I'll just prove you wrong." She turned and rolled the ball. It hit the center pin, dropping every single one. She turned to Milori. "Any words?" His jaw had dropped and everyone giggled. They continued playing. It all involved tickling, distracting and a lot of laughing. In the end, the girls had one thanks to Clarion's strike.

They left the bowling alley and went back to the Pixie Dust Tree. Dania whispered something to Clarion.

"Okay everyone, change into you're pajamas and meet me in the living room." Clarion said. Clarion and Dania wore the same pajamas they wore last night. The other two wore similar ones. Elizabeth had a pink set and Louise had a yellow set. All the men wore tartan trousers with plain t-shirts. Milori wore a dark blue set, Robert a red, David a green and James a blue. They all sat in a circle in the living room.

"We're going to play a game that is popular on the mainland." Dania began. "It's called Truth or Dare." Everyone looked at each other, as not many knew how to play.

"How do you play?" Louise asked. Dania smiled at her sister-in-law

"Well we spin a bottle in the center of the circle. If the bottle neck is pointing at you, you ask Truth or Dare to the person who is facing the base." Dania explained. "If the person picks truth, you get to ask them any question and the must answer it. If they pick dare, you get to dare them to do anything as long as it isn't life threatening." Clarion went to get a bottle and placed it in the center of the circle. Elizabeth turned it. They al waited, wondering who was asking who. The bottleneck pointed to Louise and the base to Clarion.

"Okay, Truth or Dare?" Louise asked her sister-in-law. Clarion thought before replying.

"Since it's the first round, truth." Clarion said, nervous of her question. Louise thought of a question.

"What is the craziest thing you've done?" Everyone looked at the fairy queen. Clarion sighed before answering.

"Well it would have to be when I was trying to teach myself how to swim." Clarion began. "I was quite young so I wasn't entirely sure where to start and ended up nearly drowning about six hundred times. When I got back to the castle, my tutor found me and told me she couldn't have the princess dying. I ended up going back the next day though!" She giggled. Everyone let out a chuckle. Clarion leaned forward and spun the bottle. The bottleneck was pointed at Milori and the base at Elizabeth.

"Truth or Dare?" Milori asked. Elizabeth thought.

"I'm sticking with truth!" She giggled. Milori though about a question he could ask her.

"What's your most embarrassing moment?" Elizabeth sighed before answering.

"When I was running around the kingdom when I was young and accidently knocking over the fruit and vegetables stand. I had to spend the whole day picking them up and washing them!" Everyone giggled. Milori spun the bottle again. The bottleneck was towards David and the base towards Robert.

"Truth or Dare?" David asked his brother-in-law. Robert thought before smiling slyly.

"Dare." He replied confidently. "I'm not scared of a little dare." He added sticking his chest out a little. Everyone giggled before David gave him his dare.

"I dare you to…" David thought for a moment. "Run around the housekeepers wards screaming 'I'm an idiot'." Everyone let out an 'ohhhh.' Robert sighed before getting up and making his way to the housekeeper wards. Everyone looked at each other shocked that he was actually going to do it. They all got up and followed. Robert sighed before running in and screaming.

"I'm an idiot! I'm an idiot!" Everyone began to laugh. They all heard one of the door knobs turn and ran for it. They quickly made their way back to the living room, panting and laughing. "I'm so going to get you for that!" He said to David. Everyone giggled. They continued playing until they all got a bit hungry.

They walked down to the kitchen and all made sundaes. They had every flavor including chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, mint and many, many more! They had cleaned the shelves by taking all the toppings including whipped cream, hot fudge sauce, peanuts, raspberries, blueberries, chocolate chips and so many more.

The sat at the table and giggled. They all knew the housekeepers would notice the next morning but they didn't care. They were just glad they had found each other. Clarion and the rest all used to think their life was as close to perfect as you could get. They were happy and healthy the way things were. Little did they know, that the missing piece to perfection was just an arrival away.

**Authors Note: Thank you so much for reading! Make sure if you really want to see them do something, include it in your review. I had a lot of fun writing this especially the truth or dare part. The credit for the goes to juudjv! I will be writing a few more of these types of chapters before progressing onwards. Please review! I really want to know how you thought of this chapter! It would mean a lot to me!  
****See you in the next chapter :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: I would have posted this earlier but I became quite busy. Sorry about that. Thank you to all of you who have made suggestions for these chapters! If I don't get any more suggestions, the story will probably progress by the next chapter, so if you really want me to write something you have to tell me! This chapter is going to revolve around the children and the idea is mix between ****caroltrivilini's and juudjv's. Here's chapter twelve! Hope ya'll like it!**

After the eventful day before, the royals all decided to take it a bit easier. They had all decided that they had to tell all the children that they were actually related. It wasn't the young ones they were worried about but the elder ones. They all knew Alice and Sam would probably take the news the worst. They would probably feel betrayed about the situation, but it wasn't the monarch's fault. They've only known for two days that they actually had siblings let alone nieces and nephews. Clarion got dressed in her normal attire, secretly wishing that she could just dress down in a pair of shots and a top. When she was about to do her hair, she heard a knock on the door. Clarion knew exactly who it was he was the only one who had the guts to knock on the queen's door early! She walked over, completely forgetting about her hair, and opened the door. She was greeted by Milori's charming smile, the smile that always made her blush uncontrollably.

"Good morning, darling!" He said happily. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead gently. Clarion smiled at his romantic gestures.

"Good morning, honey." She said as she led him into her room. "How are you?" Milori nodded as he sat on her comfy bed.

"A little tired form last night's events though." Clarion giggled at her lover's response. "Aren't you forgetting to do something?" Milori asked her. Clarion gave him a confused look. He stood up and pointed to her hair.

"Oh, right!" Clarion giggled. "Thank you for reminding me!" Milori chuckled along with the queen. He picked up her hairbrush.

"May I?" Clarion nodded and turned her back to him. Milori began to brush long strokes through her hair. Her hair was so smooth and soft and smelled like citrus fruit. Once her hair was as smooth as silk, Milori swept her locks over shoulder and kissed her neck. Clarion smiled and closed her eyes. He then tied her hair up in its usual bun. "Lets go." He took her hand and led her to the tearoom where they would be having breakfast again with Clarion's siblings.

Clarion took her place next to her sister like the day before and began to talk to her. The sisters seemed to be able to talk about anything and then turn it into a full-blown conversation. The men never understood how girls did it, nor will they ever understand. Breakfast went the same as usual. Clarion would eat first then she would feed George. During breakfast, the siblings all agreed to tell the children once in for all that they were cousins. They just didn't know how.

"How about we let them do something together, to get know one another better?" Robert suggested. We all knew that Robert's eldest daughter, Alice, would take the news the worst being a teenager after all. Milori then got an idea.

"We could take them to the Winter Woods." He said "We could take them ice-skating and sledding. It would help them bond and interact together." Milori smiled.

"Have the children ever seen snow?" Clarion asked her siblings. The all shook their side-to-side making Clarion smile. "Then it could also be a new learning experience. Couldn't it George?" She jokingly asked the baby on her lap. Everyone giggled when George just babbled. The continued to eat and then afterwards they gathering all the kids and taking them to the Pixie Dust Center…

"What is this all about?" Alice asked. All the children were lined up oblivious to the news they were about to receive.

"We've brought you all here to tell you something very important." James began. All the children looked at one another and thought _'What have we done now?!' _ "You all must be mature about the information we are about to give you." The children all nodded in understanding.

"It has been found out that…" Dania began. She looked at her siblings for help. They all shook they're heads except Clarion who just sighed.

"We found out that Robert, James, Dania and I are actually related. We're brothers and sisters." Clarion explained. "Now before you jump to conclusions, we only just found out about this." She quickly said when she saw the children look at each other.

"Wait so…we are all cousins?" Sam asked. Dania nodded. Daisy and Pixie looked at each other.

"We're related!" They screamed jumping up and down. Pixie and Daisy were the same age, seven years old, and became quite close. It wasn't everyday that you found out that your best friend was actually your cousin. The monarchs smiled at this and all the children as they rejoiced at the news. Clarion looked at Alice. She was just standing quietly with Sam. Clarion walked over to them and led them inside.

"Are you two okay with this?" She asked them. The two just looked at each other.

"It's just a lot to comprehend, you know." Sam said quietly.

"So are you are our aunt?" Alice asked. Clarion nodded.

"I guess I am…" She trailed off. Alice and Sam nodded and smiled at one another. They both secretly liked Clarion and hoped they would get to know her better. "What are you two smiling about?"

"It's just…we were hoping that we could get to know you better…" Sam trailed off. Clarion smiled.

"And now you will. I want to get to know you guys better to." She said. Then out of nowhere, the two children hugged her. She hugged them back and kissed the top of both their heads. They broke out of the hug and walked out to the rest. Milori smiled at Clarion knowing she had probably talked to the eldest children.

"Now we decided to take you all to the Winter Woods for the day for you all to get to know each other." Milori explained. "And we go you all coats." Clarion stood forward and handed over each child a coat, all different colours. When everyone had a coat, Milori and Clarion led them all to the Winter Woods. One by one Milori frosted their wings and allowed them to cross the border. The children as well as their parents were amazed by the beauty of winter. The children loved twirling in the snowflakes and making snow fairies in the white pillow beneath their feet. Milori led them to frost lake, which was frozen over for ice-skating.

"Now Milori is going to teach you all how to ice-skate." David said. All the kids got onto the ice unsteadily and looked towards Milori.

"Okay, so you first need to get your balance." Milori began. All the children were fairly fast learners. Pixie was having a bit of trouble so Milori stood behind her and held her little hands. "Don't worry, Pixie." He assured her. Everyone else was skating circles around her.

"Why can't I do this, Uncle Milori?" Pixie asked. Milori smiled when he heard her say uncle. He wasn't even their real uncle yet she treated him like he was.

"Everyone learns at a different speed, my dear." Milori said. "Just push your feet one and then the other." Pixie did as she was told and soon was beginning to skate. Milori walked back to the monarchs.

"You're a very good teacher, Milori." Dania said. Milori shook his head.

"I can't be that good." He said. "I've been trying to teach Clarion how to skate forever and she still can't!" Everyone laughed as Clarion blushed. He smiled at her and kissed her cheek lovingly. The royals watched in pride as all the children taking the news well and happy. Clarion and Milori played with George in the snow as the kids continued to skate.

"Come here George!" Clarion said to the baby as he crawled to her. Milori laughed.

"He's a good crawler, isn't he?" Milori said as he saw Clarion pick him up and place him in Milori's lap. He began to babble at the Lord. Clarion just stared.

"You're good with him." She said. Milori smiled.

"So are you." He pulled Clarion beside him and kissed her. She smiled and ran her hand up his chest. They then felt George's little hand push Milori's face from Clarion's. "Looks like someone doesn't like all the kissing!" He joked.

"He'll just have to deal with it." Clarion said as she kissed him again. Dania came over and took George from them so they could enjoy themselves. Milori pulled away and led her to the ice.

"No way!" She laughed. "I'm not getting on that!" Milori smiled.

"Don't worry, love." Milori looked into her eyes. "I won't let go." She nodded and Milori held her hand tight. He wrapped his arms around her when they were on the ice and leaned in and kissed her. Clarion smiled into the kiss and tangled her fingers in his hair.

"Please not here!" Alice said. Milori and Clarion pulled away as Ree blushed. Milori tried teaching her but Clarion had given up long before they even started.

"Can't we do something else?" She groaned. "Let's take them sledding." Milori sighed and nodded. Perhaps another day he'll have the queen skating.

The royal couple took all the kids to the hills covered in snow for sledding. Milori along with a few glacier fairies made some sleds for the children. There was no need to teach them, the kids knew exactly how to have a good time. The monarchs even joined them. The day was perfect. Clarion sat with George at the bottom watching the children slide down one by one and climb back up the hill. Alice went to sit next to Clarion.

"Why aren't you sledding, sweetheart?" Clarion asked the teenager as she bounced George on her lap. Alice shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know…I just need sometime to think." Alice replied looking to the ground. Clarion could tell something was up.

"Do you want to talk about something?" Clarion asked. Alice nodded. "I'm all ears. What's up?"

"It's just…I really don't want to leave." Alice began. "I love it here and I don't want to say goodbye to my cousins and my aunts and uncle." Clarion sighed and wrapped an arm around the teenager's shoulders.

"Don't you worry. We are thinking of a way to make it work. Do you think I want to never see my siblings I just met?" Clarion joked. Alice giggled and laid her head on Ree's shoulders.

"Thank you Aunt Clarion." Alice said. Clarion smiled.

"You can call me Aunt Ree." Clarion said. Alice looked confused. "Ree, is my nickname." Alice nodded.

They looked back at everyone laughing and giggling. Milori came over and sat next to Clarion. Alice smiled at how in love they both were with each other. Alice didn't want to ever leave. As horrible as it sounded, she hoped something would happen that would keep her here with everyone if just for a bit longer. Little did she know that her wish was going to come true…very soon.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Remember if you want me to write a bonding chapter, you have to tell me or otherwise I will progress onwards. Thank you for all those amazing suggestions! It was very enjoyable to write all of them. Please review to tell me what you thought of the chapter! I'm so happy people are enjoying this story, I was so worried people wouldn't but you guys proved me wrong. Thank you for your continuous support!**

**See you in the next chapter! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Sorry I didn't post this earlier but I wanted to make sure I didn't get any more suggestions. I'm going to progress with the story now. If I kept doing suggestions it would probably never stop! Thank you for all of you who did give an idea, I loved writing all of them! This is going to be short because I'm beginning to get writers block =( I know the basic idea but not the details so hopefully it won't be that hard! Here's chapter thirteen! Hope ya'll like it!**

Clarion and her siblings were making their way back to the Pixie Dust Tree after a day in the Winter Wonderland, as everybody called it. Once they made it to the Pixie Dust Center, they had all decided it was best to have an early night. Then out of the blue, a swirl of white dust came towards them. It collided with the golden stream of dust falling from the tree and created the same ghostly spirit that had showed them their interesting past. Except this time, the creature spoke.

"Robert, Dania, James and Clarion." It said. The creature had a deep voice yet it was feminine like. "Pack your belongings." The siblings looked at each other shocked.

"What do you mean 'pack our belongings'?" Robert asked. He was the eldest, which meant he was the bravest. The creature raised a concentrated liquid eyebrow; surprised that someone dared question it.

"You are now the Kings and Queens of Neverland." She said simply. "Now that you have discovered who you are, you will take the place of your parents." Everyone gasped.

"There must be some kind of mistake…" Dania said. "Why can't our parents rule?" The creature sighed.

"Because they disappeared years ago. If they were here, they could rule." She said. Clarion then got an idea.

"Wait…so because our parents are not here, we have to rule instead of them?" Clarion asked, confirming the information that she had just received.

"Finally a smart one!" The creature exclaimed sarcastically. Clarion rolled her eyes.

"If we all disappeared years ago and were found in different areas, then maybe the same thing happened to our parents!" Clarion said excitedly. Everyone nodded as the creature pondered over the idea. "You can't ask us to leave our homes. I've grown up here, I wouldn't leave for the world."

"We all have families and friends." James said. "I couldn't possibly leave my children and wife."

"Same here, I have a baby to look after." Dania said. The creature thought.

"Nobody knows where your parents are." The creature defended. "Unless…"

"Unless what?" Robert asked. "Please, we're all desperate."

"I've read in legends that only the royals of Neverland can unlock the diamond castle." She began.

"How would a diamond castle help us?" James asked, interrupting the creature.

"Well the diamond castle disappeared the date all of you did and your parents." The creature began. "Some say that if you gather the four objects, the diamond castle will appear and the King and Queen will be freed once again rule Neverland."

"What are the four objects?" Dania asked curiously.

"Well there is one object for each child." She said. "For Robert, there's the pearl shaped spirit. For Dania, there's the emerald shaped star. For James, there's the sapphire shaped human and for young Clarion, there's the golden shaped butterfly. If you are able to get all these gems and bring them to the center of Neverland, you'll unlock the diamond castle which may or may not have the King and Queen inside." The sibling looked at each other. Should they try it? It was their only option. None of them wanted to leave their homes and this looked like their best shot.

"Are we going on our own?" Dania asked.

"Since it's a long journey, I'll let you bring your spouses." Everyone smiled and ran to their husband or wife and embraced them, except Clarion.

"But…I'm not married." Clarion said.

"Not married? Well, are you in a relationship?" Clarion nodded. "Well you can bring him, if he wants to come." Clarion walked over to Milori.

"Would you mind? Because it is okay if you don't-" She was cut off when his cold lips met her warm ones in a passionate kiss.

"Of course I don't mind, my love!" Milori exclaimed. "I just got you back and I vowed I would never let you go again." He said as he gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Very well then." The creature interrupted. "You all will leave as soon as possible. But remember if you don't find the gems, you will be forced to leave your homes and come to the center of Neverland." They all nodded as the creature faded into white dust, leaving them with their thoughts. They turned to one another and began talking about when they should leave. It was a few hours later when Clarion realized something.

"Wait, what about the children?" They all sat in thought. "The housekeepers wouldn't mind watching them, I do think its best they stay here since they have each other."

"Yeah…it's best if they're all together."

The next couple of days were jam-packed with planning. Clarion's siblings had to temporarily go back to their kingdoms to figure out who will rule while they were away and Clarion had to speak to her housekeepers. Clarion and Milori decided that Dewey, Mary and Grace would rule over Pixie Hollow along side the ministers.

"Why would you put me in charge?" Grace asked curiously. Clarion smiled.

"Because my dear, you have a lot of knowledge thanks to you being a miracle. So you could help many situations." Clarion explained. Grace nodded and excused herself. She went to go read some books on Pixie Hollows history. Clarion watched her go and went off to her room, surprisingly Milori was there waiting for her.

"Hello, love." Milori said as she shut the door. He walked over and kissed her cheek. "You okay?" Clarion nodded.

"I'm fine." She said. "It's just, this came so suddenly." She went over and sat on her king-sized bed. Milori followed her actions.

"I know. But at least we get to go together." He said, looking on the bright side of things. "Don't worry." He hugged her. Clarion smiled at him and got up. She went over to her vanity and unclipped her hair, allowing her honey brown locks to tumble softly to her waist. When she turned she saw Milori staring at her. "You're so beautiful." Clarion blushed. Milori walked over and embraced her.

"I don't want to leave." Clarion said, burying her head in his chest to hide her tears. But it was no avail; Milori could feel the warm liquid through his tunic. "I don't want to leave you, or Mary, or my subjects; I don't want to leave my life here." Milori nodded and kissed the top of her head as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"I know, my love." Milori said. "But you won't. If we find the four gems you will be able to stay here. I just got you back and I'm not planning on loosing you. Ever." Clarion nodded and wiped her tears. They both heard a knock on the door. "Come in." Milori called as Clarion wiped her tears. The door opened revealing Alice. She walked in and looked at the couple.

"May I speak to my aunt in private?" Alice said quietly. She was worried the Lord of Winter wouldn't be happy with it.

"Of course." Milori kissed Clarion and whispered in her ear. "I'll be back soon. I love you." With that he walked out the room and left the two alone.

"Is something wrong, Alice?" Clarion asked. Alice noticed her aunt had red puffy eyes and wondered if she had been crying. But she chose to ignore the thought.

"I'm sorry…" She said with tears in her eyes. She tried hard to let them not fall, but she lost the battle as the tears began to flow. Clarion immediately took the teenager in her arms.

"Sorry? Sorry for what dear?" Clarion asked as she led her to sit on the edge of the bed.

"This is all my fault!" She cried. Clarion hugged Alice and allowed her to cry on her shoulder.

"Honey, this isn't you're fault. And would you mind elaborating 'this'?" Clarion asked. She had no idea what this girl was crying about.

"A couple of days ago, when we were watching everyone sledding, I wished something would happen so I could stay here longer. I didn't mean for this to happen though!" She bawled in Clarion's chest.

"This isn't your fault, Alice. This was going to happen anyway." Clarion said. "Please don't blame yourself." Alice nodded as Clarion wiped her tears.

"So you don't blame me?" Alice sniffled. Clarion shook her head side to side. Alice hugged her aunt. "Thank you, Aunt Ree. I love you." Clarion was shocked that Alice had told her that she loved her but hugged her back.

"I love you too, my darling Alice." The two hugged until Alice was called by her mum, Elizabeth, to have something to eat. She left with a smile framed against her black locks.

Clarion and her siblings packed everything they would need. All the girls wore shorts that came up to the mid-thigh, showing their legs and a plain top. The men all wore long trousers with a plain top. They all had packed spare clothes, pixie dust, food, water and other necessary items for their long trip ahead. Clarion had organized with the housekeepers regarding the children and the others found out who would be ruling for them. It wasn't long before the day came that they had to leave. They all met at the Pixie dust center and bid their goodbyes to the children. They travelled in two's one bird for each couple. Robert and Elizabeth led the way, on an adventure none of them knew that if it would be completed or not.  
All it takes is one mistake and they had to leave their loved ones and home…forever.

**Author's Note: I'm sorry if this isn't any good, but I hope it is fine. I might not post anything for the next few days because I need to figure out how I will write the next few chapters. Oh and I allowed the spouses to come along because I know how much you love Milorian fluff! I wouldn't exclude Milori from the story because I love writing him with Clarion! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed or read this story. You don't know how much it means to me. Please review because I want to know if you are enjoying this story or not. Hopefully I can overcome the writer's block and post something soon! Well, see you in the next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Thank you to all of you who've reviewed this story, they truly make my day! I am currently fighting off writer's block so hopefully this won't be too bad. **

**I luv milorian, we defiantly think the same. I was just thinking there isn't much fluff between Clarion and Milori but this was only because I had to grow the relationship between Clarion and her three older siblings so I could get to this point in the story. This chapter is dedicated to sunshine for her lovely review and that she will be leaving in a few days. Not sure what the reviewer means by that but this chapter is still dedicated to them. Here's chapter fourteen! Hope ya'll like it!**

The siblings and their loved ones continued their quite to journey to who knows where. Nobody had anything to say so the silence engulfed them. It seemed that they would never find the four gems. Robert led the way because he was the 'eldest' but the other three knew he knew no more then they did. The ghost like creature hardly gave them much information to where the gems were or how to find them. It left that part of the story in the hands of four clueless siblings. Clarion was sat in front on Milori like all the other girls sat in front of their husbands. She sighed quietly, but it was loud enough for the winter sparrowman to hear. She leaned further into his chest for some sort of comfort, which she gratefully got. Milori wrapped one arm around her as the other held the reins of the snowy owl; he leaned forward and kissed her cheek lovingly. Clarion smiled at his gentle touch and cuddled into him. They continued to fly through the silence when Clarion spotted a dark cloud drifting through the air and following it was multiple clouds that were identical. They covered the sun and the blue sky suddenly became a hue of grey. Then, at the worst possible moment, it began to pour with rain. The precipitation continued to shower the royals and they tried to fly quickly to avoid it. David spotted a large, barren area, which was covered by a large tree. He suggested they landed there until the storm died down. Since it was their only option, they decided to land. As soon as they landed, and got off their rides, the rain had come to an abrupt stop. The all sighed in annoyance.

"Well that's convenient!" Clarion said sarcastically. Not many saw this side of the queen, she was very sarcastic and usually was very ironic. Milori smiled at her, as he loved it when she lacked any formality. When Clarion wasn't wearing her crown she was able to be herself.

"Well we might as well make camp here." David sighed as he ran his fingers through his dark brown hair. They all nodded and mumbled their agreements, all of them upset that they were no further to where they started. Robert headed for the bags they all packed and he and Milori began taking them of the birds. Clarion looked around their surroundings as the others talked with one another.

"I think I'm going to look around here." She called to the others. Milori immediately stopped what he was doing and made his way over to her. He gently grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving and looked into her sapphire eyes.

"Clarion, don't go." Milori pleaded. As much as he knew that she hated being told what to do, he knew it was for the best that she didn't go wondering around a strange area that none of them were familiar with. "Your shirt doesn't have space for wings and even if they did, they're wet. What if something happens to you? What if you're in trouble? What if-"

"Milori, enough with the 'what if's'." Clarion giggled. Milori just sighed and looked at her. "Look, I'll have all the nature talents. I should go and see what we're around. For our own safety." Clarion explained gently as she stroked his cold cheek softly. Milori was having an internal war within himself. He knew it was good if she went to see if they were in a safe area, but he couldn't bring himself to let her go. He knew if he let her leave and she ended up hurt, he would never forgive himself for it. He looked into her big sad eyes, which she always put on when she wanted something from him. He sighed in defeat.

"Fine." He said, looking towards to dirt under his shoes. "But don't wonder too far and don't be long." Clarion nodded obediently and gave Milori a quick kiss on his lips before leaving. Milori and the other watched her departing figure until they couldn't see it anymore, but not in the way you think. They all witnessed Clarion fall onto a pile of leaves which apparently was covering a large hole in the ground. They quickly went over to where they last saw Clarion. Milori got there first and looked down to see his love stuck in about a twenty- foot, deep hole. They all gasped when they saw her waving.

"Huh, Milori, looks like you were right." Clarion giggled, trying to lighten the situation. " Maybe I should just stay for the time being and not explore." Milori rolled his eyes at Clarion's childish behavior.

"Are you hurt? How'd you even get in there?" Milori asked. It was Clarion's turn to roll her eyes.

"Well, I was walking and all of a sudden I find myself in a hole." Clarion said sarcastically. Milori sighed.

"Look, can you get yourself out of there?" He asked. Clarion shook her head side to side.

"My wings are wet." She said simply. "Do we have any rope?" James shook his head.

"Nope." Clarion sighed.

"String?"

"Nope."

"Do you have anything useful?" James thought for a moment.

"I have some gum." Clarion sighed at her childish older brother.

"You are an idiot!" Clarion said, pointing at him.

"An idiot, with minty fresh breath." Clarion threw her hands in the air with disbelief. "Look, we'll find a way to get you out of there. Just hold tight." James gave her a weak smile, which was returned by a roll of the eyes.

What seemed as hours later, Clarion continued to sit around bored. She had found a small pebble and began to toss it around and throw it against the walls of the hole that she was imprisoned in. Clarion could've swore she had never been this bored in her life, and she had to sit through boring lectures during her training! Twenty feet higher, on ground level, Milori and the others were tying a bunch of clothes to make a rope for Clarion to climb. Milori couldn't help but think this was his entire fault. If he hadn't let Clarion go, and put his foot down, she would have never had fallen. Once they finished, they threw the rope into the hole. Luckily, it was just the right length. When Clarion saw the rope she gasped and looked up.

"Climb up." David said simply. Clarion sighed and examined the rope. She then gasped when she recognized one of her favourite tops.

"Is this made out of my clothes?!" Milori giggled.

"No, it's made out of all our clothes!" Clarion sighed and pulled at the clothes.

"Is this even stable? Will it hold together?" Milori rolled his eyes and thought for a minute.

"Sure, why not!" Clarion rolled her eyes knowing that Milori had no idea if this would work. Clarion grabbed onto the rope and placed both her feet onto the wall of the hole. She tugged at it one last time to make sure it was sturdy before beginning to climb. She then noticed something on the rope.

"Is this someone's boxer shorts?!" She half gasped and half giggled. Robert rolled his eyes and his youngest sibling.

"Do you want to get out of there or not?" He asked sarcastically. Clarion giggled.

"Guessing by that response, these are probably yours?" Clarion asked. Robert sighed.

"Just climb." He stated plainly.

"First, admit these are yours." Clarion said dryly. Milori chuckled, liking this side of her.

"Fine they're mine!" All the girls giggled. Clarion smiled approvingly.

"First off: Was that so hard?" Clarion giggled. "Second of all: Eww!" Robert rolled his eyes.

"Climb." Robert ordered.

"You may be my older brother, but there is no way on Neverland that I'll touch your boxers!" Milori burst out laughing and he earned a glare from Robert.

"What? She's got a point!" He defended and the others nodded. Robert sighed and rolled his eyes for like the millionth time that day. They then heard Clarion's voice.

"You know what? I'm just going to skip it and touch the other piece of clothing." Clarion shouted. She continued to climb until she was at the top and then Milori helped her out. As Milori picked her up, she ended up falling into his arms. Milori just embraced her.

"I'm so glad you're alright." He breathed as Clarion buried her head in his chest. He tangled his fingers in her honey brown hair and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. She pulled away a bit to look into his eyes. "I should've listened to you. Can you forgive me?" Clarion asked sheepishly. Milori smiled as he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I'd forgive you a million times." Milori smiled as he hugged her. "I'm just glad you're okay." Clarion smiled and turned towards the others

"You all." She began. "Better find a way to clean those clothes or we won't have anything to wear." She laughed as they all face-palmed themselves for not thinking their plan all the way through. "I maybe stupid enough to fall into a twenty-foot hole, but I'm not that stupid."

About an hour later, Clarion was in front of a big pot and placing some food inside of it. They decided for Clarion to cook dinner because she had the baking talent. Elizabeth and Louise had just come back from a nearby lake. They went over to wash all the clothes and were now laying them out to dry. Clarion smelt the soup she was cooking. Satisfied, she closed the lid and carried it to the fire to cook. David had found a large acorn and lucky for them, was a shape for a pot to cook soup in. Clarion looked back to the others who were sitting on the logs around the fire.

"We need to keep it on the heat for about half an hour." She explained. Everyone nodded as she went to sit next to Milori. She scooted as close as she could and held his hand, entwining their fingers together. Milori smiled down at her as she played with his masculine hand within her petite hand. Half an hour later, Clarion got up and handed everyone their acorn bowl of vegetable noodle soup. Clarion took her place next to Milori and handed him his bowl.

"Thanks." Milori thanked her as he took a sip of the soup as she sat next to him. "This is really good, my love." Clarion giggled when he placed a thanking kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you Milori." She gushed as she took a sip herself. Everyone praised Clarion on the perfect dinner. Sometime later, everyone decided to retire to bed. They pulled out a sheet and each couple slept on one sheet except for Clarion and Milori since hey weren't married. Everyone fell asleep but Clarion and Milori were still up. They sat on the log by the fire.

"Are you alright?" Milori asked gently. Clarion nodded as she placed her head on his shoulder.

"I'm fine." Milori didn't believe her. But before he could push her for more, she began to speak. "Its just I'm worried we don't find the gems and I have to leave Pixie Hollow. Leave you." Clarion said with tears in her eyes. Milori quickly enveloped her in a hug.

"Sweetheart, I will not let that happen." Milori assured her.

"I'm scared." She whimpered. "What if I do leave? I can't live without you anymore." Milori placed a finger to her lips to stop her from saying more.

"Hush now, love. I hate to see you in this pain." Milori cupped her beautiful face in his hands and wiped away her tears. "I love you."

"I love you too." Clarion sighed happily. Milori picked her up and carried her to her sheet. He lied her down and tucked the blankets up to her chin. He smiled down at her before giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, my love." Clarion smiled at him.

"Goodnight." With that, Milori made his way to his sheet and lied down. He was happy that he wasn't too far away from Clarion. Her back was towards him and he saw her shoulders begin to shake, as if she was sobbing. Milori got up and went to check on her and sure enough, she was crying.

"My love, what's the matter?" Milori asked her quietly so he wouldn't wake the others.

"I don't know." She continued to cry. "I have no idea why on Neverland am I crying!" Milori just kissed her forehead lovingly. He knew it was coming all too much for Clarion and the fact that she might leave Pixie Hollow forever had finally hit her. Strong and hard. "Can you sleep next to me tonight? You don't have to-"

"I'd love to." He interrupted. Milori got under the covers next to the love of his life. She lied with her back towards him and he cuddled up to her. He had an arm wrapped around her to make her feel safe.

"Thank you. I know this is weird, but I really do appreciate it." Clarion whispered to him. She turned her head to give him a kiss.

"Its not a problem. Besides, I was hoping you were going to ask." Milori nuzzled her neck lovingly as she giggled before the both fell into a content sleep. They both knew they were going to find those gems, even if it costs them everything. Milori wouldn't let anyone or anything tear him and the only women he has ever loved apart.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! This chapter is thanks to I luv milorian. The reviewer told me to have something happen to Clarion so I can put in more of her and Milori in and I'm quite happy with the way it worked out. If you want more of this couple then just tell me in your review! If you could just give an idea of what could happen it would be great but either way I won't mind. Throughout the story I'll have every few chapters revolve around these two! **

**By the way, I'm trying to create my own personality for Clarion because I feel like through the movies we don't know much about her. So that's why she's very sarcastic in this chapter and so are the rest of them because they are not on duty anymore and won't be for a while. Oh and I luv milorian, you are just going to have to wait and see if Milori ever proposes ;) I know I'm such a tease. I still may not post for maybe a few days because I still need to figure out the plot lines =( Stupid writer's block!**

**Please review this chapter! They mean the world to me! See in the next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for all your sweet reviews! Honestly it makes me so happy to see many people enjoying this story. I had to think long and hard about this chapter and the next one so it would turn out okay. Once I finish the next chapter, I'll probably have writer's block again =( But hopefully I'll overcome it.**

**Sunshine, I'm hoping that I'll be able to write a couple more chapters before the 25****th**** so don't worry. But may I ask when you'll be returning from camp? I'm going to miss your amazing reviews. Anyways, here's chapter fifteen! Hope ya'll like it!**

The next morning, Clarion woke up to the wonderful winter sparrowman who kept her feeling safe during the long hours of the night. She didn't need to open her eyes to see Milori because she knew he was already there. She could feel his cold yet warm arm around her and it amazed Clarion that he had never let go of her. She continued to keep her eyes closed, breathing in his forest green scent. She felt Milori shift a bit so his head was buried in the curve of her warm neck. Clarion felt grateful to have a man that loved her unconditionally and would always make her feel safe and protected. Clarion didn't know it, but Milori was awake as well. He too had his eyes closed, silently wishing for the sun to go back down and bring out the dark sky with the silver stars that was the only light source to see. He continued to think about all the good times he's shared with Clarion. He knew she could be very stubborn and sarcastic, but he still loved her all the more. She was obviously the best thing that ever happened to him. He couldn't imagine being with any other women. A bunch of giggling interrupted his thoughts. He opened his eyes as far as he could in the sunlight to see everyone gathered around him and Clarion. Clarion opened her eyes to see her siblings. She looked up at Milori and rolled her eyes. She leaned up and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"What are you guys laughing about?" Clarion giggled. Milori laughed along with her.

"Oh nothing." Dania laughed. They all were still in fits of giggles though. Clarion got up and so did Milori. Clarion, still dressed in her pajamas, went over to one of the packs to retrieve something for breakfast. Only finding some bread, Clarion saw a nest in a tall tree. Milori saw her walking to it and immediately had a bad feeling.

"Clarion…what are you doing?" Milori asked slowly.

"Yeah, lets not have a repeat of yesterday's episode." Louise said. Clarion rolled her eyes.

"Talk about people of little faith." Clarion said sarcastically. "Some of those eggs might not be fertile, which means we could use it for breakfast." Clarion began to hoist herself up the tree because her pajama top had no space for wings.

"Clarion. Don't." Robert said. Clarion was already half way up.

"Come on Robert." Clarion groaned. "Besides there are no holes! And I won't need to use your boxer shorts to get down! That's a plus isn't it?" Robert sighed.

"This isn't a joke."

"I know it isn't…that's why nobody is laughing." Clarion said dryly as she continued climbing as the others just watched. Once she was at the top, a chicken greeted her.

"What are you doing up here, little guy?" Clarion cooed gently. The chicken just looked at her. It was odd to see a chicken in a tree. Clarion began having a full-blown conversation with it because she had the animal talent. "Are these eggs fertile?" The chicken shook its head and divided the eggs into fertile and non-fertile. Luckily, there were enough non-fertile eggs for everyone to have one. "Thank you!" She smiled as she kissed its head. She looked down. "Hey guys!"

"Anything up there?" Milori asked. Clarion nodded.

"Yeah, there some eggs we can have but I need you to get our owl to help me carry them down." Milori nodded and whistled for his owl. The owl flew up to Clarion. Clarion jumped on and placed the eggs in the bag on the owl's back. Archimedes then flew down. "Here we go!"

"Good job!" Dania said. Clarion went over and began to cook the eggs and toast the bread over a fire. One by one, everyone received a plate of toast and eggs. They chatted and ate.

"So what are we doing today?" Elizabeth asked as she took a bite of her toast. James shrugged.

"I guess we start looking for the gems." James said. "The real question is where do we start." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Wait, I wrote the gems down…" Clarion said as she got her notebook. "We need to find the pearl shaped spirit, the emerald shaped star, the sapphire shaped human and the golden shaped butterfly."

"Where do we start?" Dania asked. Clarion shrugged.

"The…uh…creature didn't say. But I think we should start from eldest to youngest, so we first should find the pearl shaped spirit." Clarion suggested.

"Where do we even start looking? We could be looking for months for all we know!" Louise exclaimed. They all sat in silence, knowing that she was right. Milori wrapped an arm around Ree and pulled her close.

"We will find those gems." Milori said simply. "As long as we work together." Everyone smiled at the hopeful Lord of Winter.

"Why don't we wonder around here?" Clarion suggested. Everyone looked at her perplexed.

"Why here?" David asked.

"Well when I was studying as a princess, I learned that the weather was sometimes a sign." Clarion explained. "Since the rain started out of the blue and the immediately stopped as soon as we landed here, maybe it was a sign to start looking here. Perhaps the weather could help us in a way." Everyone sat amazed.

"That sounds reasonable." Milori said. He looked down and smiled at her and she gave him a kiss.

They finished eating and collected their clothes from the rock that were out to dry from the day before. They were wearing something similar to what hey wore yeasterday, a top that had no space for wings with the girls wearing shorts as the men wore a pair of trousers. They had all decided to walk instead of ride the birds so they wouldn't miss anything. They continued to walk in the silence. They found that they had many 'awkward silences' during their short trip already. There wasn't much to talk about nor did they feel like speaking. They walked for what felt like hours on the crunching leaves beneath their feet before someone said something.

"So…" Robert trailed off. Clarion sighed.

"Well that just made everything less awkward now didn't it?" Clarion said sarcastically as they continued walking. Robert sighed.

"Hey, at least I'm trying!" He chuckled. Clarion couldn't help but giggling. Even though he was the eldest he could be just as immature as she could. It was funny to think that only two weeks ago that she was ruling Pixie Hollow and there were no siblings in the picture. And now she was on a journey to who knows where with people she had only known for about a week. That got her thinking even though she had just met her siblings; it felt like she had known them all her life. Especially Dania. She was so happy that she actually had an older sister. She felt like she could tell Dania all her secrets, her desires, the things that nobody would expect for the queen to have.

Clarion continued to walk side by side with Milori through the woods in the silence. Milori looked down at her. He saw that she was looking down at the floor and he frowned in confusion. "You alright?" He asked in his deep British accent.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just I hope what I think about the weather is true because it's our only hope to ever finding these gems." Clarion replied, looking into his deep brown eyes. Even though brown eyes were dominant and most people had them, she couldn't help but feel Milori's were somewhat different. Every time she looked into them, she felt as if he was looking into her mind and soul. Milori wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they walked.

"I'm sure you're right." Milori assured her. "Besides…you are the smartest fairy I know and if you don't know, than nobody knows!"

"Hey!" Milori and Clarion turned to see the others staring at them dryly with their hands on their hips. James continued. "If we all recall, I'm older than Clarion by ten years!"

"Well I'm older than her by fifteen years!" Dania exclaimed.

"What about me? I'm older than all of you!" Robert stated. Clarion just giggled at her immature siblings. They all laughed along with her and continued to walk as the birds followed them. They then came upon a small wooden cabin. It wasn't that large and seemed very cozy. It was surrounded by odd-looking devices, which looked quite scary to the fairies. They all huddled together.

"Now what?" Louise asked. Everyone just shrugged.

"I don't know…maybe someone is in there who could help us…" James trailed off, obviously not sure about himself.

"So who's going to knock?" Robert asked. Everyone immediately backed away cowardly. "Seriously? No volunteers?"

"I mean look at this place." Dania said indicating to the cabin. "Look at all these weird devices!" She and David walked over to one of them. "Look what this one is called, Evil Keeper Outer. Whoever named this isn't very good at writing."

"Look, somebody needs to knock." James said. Clarion rolled her eyes.

"If you want somebody to knock, they you do it!" She exclaimed sarcastically. James immediately shook his head side-to-side.

"I want someone to knock, but I'm not that desperate!" Clarion sighed.

"Fine! I'll do it!" Clarion said throwing her hands up. She began walking to the front porch. "Oh and what did I hear about you being so much older than me?" She said intimating her older siblings. They all sighed.

"Okay, okay." Robert sighed. "You are smart and the age difference doesn't matter." Clarion just smiled.

"And…"

"You are smarter than all of us." Robert received a nudge from James.

"Dude! What was that for?" Robert just glared at him and he immediately shut his mouth and held his tongue back.

"And…" Now Robert really didn't know what to say.

"And…uh…your hair looks pretty today!" He stuttered. Clarion just rolled her eyes.

"I was hoping you were going to give me some money…but I guess that will do." She said shrugging her shoulders.

Clarion walked onto the front porch, followed by everyone else. She looked at the sign saying 'Keep Out!' She gulped loudly before taking a deep breath. She raised her hand and fisted her palm, ready to knock…But then she turned back round to her audience making them all groan in frustration. "You guys are such wimps." They all sighed.

"Whatever. Now knock, just knock!" Elizabeth said annoyed.

"Alright, alright. I'll knock." She turned back around and read the warning sign before once again raising her hand, fisting her palm. Her hand made contact with the door but no sound was made. She raised her fist, took one more deep breath, and knocked on the door three times…

**Author's Note: I know, I know…Cliffhanger! Sorry guys but I decided it would be more interesting this way. To fight off the writers block, I decided to plan two chapters at a time so give me some time to work out chapter sixteen. Thank you all for reading; I was so worried nobody would like this story!**

**There's quite a bit of Milorian in this chapter for all you fans out there! I just love that couple! I don't mind writing about them so if you want you can give me suggestions on what conversations they could have with each other.**

**Thanks for reading! Oh and please review! They make me so happy :P See you all in the next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Sorry I didn't update yesterday but I had to stop to figure out what'll be happening next. It's turning out to be harder then I thought it would be. I was just told that I'd be traveling at the end of July for like three weeks! So I really want to finish this story before then so I don't leave you guys hanging. So hopefully I'll have this finished soon!**

**Sunshine, your reviews really make my day. I'm so happy that I have such a loyal reviewer like you! I will hopefully be updating more because I want to finish this before I travel but at the same time I don't want to rush it. I'm so glad that my updates cheer you up and I hope all goes well with your family!**

**I luv milorian, your idea is good and I will consider it. But the fact that I'm on a deadline for this I may not be able to write it. You really do have great suggestions! Here's chapter sixteen! Hope ya'll like it!**

Clarion waited for some sort of response to show there was life on the other side of the wooden door. Her siblings were still behind her, looking just as nervous as she was. She then witnessed the door handle jiggling from the other side. She stepped back a bit not knowing what was going to open the door. The door slowly opened revealing a short woman. She wore a green robe like dress and deep purple fortuneteller style hat. She had messy blonde hair that her hat didn't conceal fully and stormy grey eyes. The women looked up at her visitors slightly surprised. Clarion looked down and smiled.

"Uh, hello…" The women said with caution. Her visitors were able to pick up on the fact that she had a slight French accent. "Who are you?"

"Well, I'm Clarion, Queen of Pixie Hollow." Clarion said. "Lord Milori of the Winter Woods, King Robert and Queen Elizabeth of the Forbidden Souls, King David and Queen Dania of the Never-Miracles and King James and Queen Louise of Humeria." Clarion continued, indicating to each person as she introduced him or her.

"Oh." The woman said. "Please do come in."

Clarion and the others followed her into the cabin. But it wasn't what they expected. The cabin was filled with potions and ingredients that they had never heard of until now. The cabin had an eerie vibe to it and so did the woman herself. They saw many snakes and rats creeping around the place and a black kitten. The cat had golden eyes that seemed to shimmer when you looked deeply into them. They continued to walk through the home until they were in an office. The room was scattered with papers and potions either cooling or boiling. There were shelves and shelves of books that were all ripped into shreds. The woman walked behind the desk and sat in the deep blue chair. The cat ran into the room and perched itself on it's mistress's lap. The woman began to stroke it as it purred.

"My name is Zoey. I'm a magician, fortune teller and clairvoyant." She said in her mild French accent. "And may I ask where you all are coming from?" Milori nodded and went to answer her.

"Well, we are coming from Pixie Hollow." Zoey nodded.

"And are you all close?"

"Yes, we are family." Dania replied. Zoey's eyebrows rose up.

"You are all related?" Her guests nodded. "How peculiar…" She muttered. "Now what brings you all here?" Zoey seemed to never run out of questions and each one she asked raised a storm of curiosity within the monarchs.

"We are on a quest to find four special gems." Clarion said. "We've come to your cabin because we were all hoping someone could help us."

"What are these gems?" Zoey asked, stroking her cat.

"Uh…" Clarion said, trying to remember. "The emerald shaped star, the sapphire shaped human, the golden shaped butterfly and the…Oh! The pearl shaped spirit." Zoey raised a brow.

"The pearl shaped spirit?" Zoey repeated her grey eyes full of amusement.

"Yes." Louis said. "Do you know where we can find one?"

"Of course! Right here!" Zoey exclaimed. They all looked at each other and smiled. "But it is my prized possession…" She said with a glint of blackmail in her eyes.

"Well if you give us the pearl shaped spirit, we will return the favor however you would like us to." Clarion suggested, willing to do anything to get that gem.

"Hmm…whatever I want for the pearl shaped spirit?" Zoey asked, confirming the offer.

"Whatever you want." Zoey thought for a moment. What could she ask from these monarchs? Anything really but what does she really want. Zoey gasped and flicked through the spell book in front of her. There was one particular spell that she wanted to perform for as long as she could remember, but she was missing one important ingredient to finish the spell off. Maybe these people could help her… "Well then, I want to giant ruby shaped hearts!" She exclaimed.

"Two giant ruby hearts?" Clarion asked slowly. Zoey nodded. Everyone knew that a Queen had the power to make gems out of Pixie Dust and flowers, so all the men looked at their loved ones. Clarion looked at the other girls and realized that this wouldn't be too hard if she had their help. "Deal." Clarion said confidently.

"Great!" Zoey exclaimed. "I'll let you all stay the night and you can make the gems in your room." Zoey said. "Felix?" The cat looked at his master. "Show our guests to their room." The cat nodded and began to lead the visitors out of the study.

The royals followed the moving back object up the creaking stairs to a room. It had two large king sized beds, which had deep purple sheets. A small sitting area with a dark green sofa and two black chairs either side of it with a coffee table. It had lots of paintings of what seemed to be ghosts and spirits. They all knew if anyone had the pearl shaped spirit, it would definitely be this woman. The cat gave a big 'meow' before strutting off. The royal just looked at each other.

"So, I guess we are spending the day making two giant ruby hearts…" Dania trailed off.

"I suppose we are…it is hard enough making rubies, but ruby hearts?! This woman better put them to good use or I'll have a few choice words for her!" Clarion said annoyingly. She hated it when people asked for things they didn't really need. Milori chuckled at her as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Don't you worry, sweetheart." He assured his annoyed lover. "There must be some reason she needs them. So, how do you make gems?" Milori asked hoping to calm her down a bit.

"Well with pixie dust and flowers." She said. "But for rubies we need roses. Do you mind if you guys go find some? And they need to be ruby red." Milori nodded and all the guys left to hunt down some flowers, something they never thought they would ever be doing. As the birds landed at a flower field, the four men got off and went in search of red roses.

"Where do you even find roses?" Robert asked annoyed. Milori rolled his eyes.

"Duh, in a rose field!" James exclaimed. Robert smacked the back of his baby brother's head.

"Thanks Mr. Obvious!" He joked. The men laughed and went to work. Luckily, it didn't take them long to find the roses but fining ruby red roses was the real challenge. What many people didn't know was that a rose wasn't just red but many shades. There was ruby, crimson, scarlet and deep red. To all the men they were red but apparently the female gender thought otherwise.

"Is this ruby red?" David asked holding up a rose. Robert studied it.

"I don't think so." David sighed and threw it back.

"How about this one?" James asked. Robert held the flower to the shining sun.

"Nope." Milori rolled his eyes at Robert acting like he knew what he was talking about. He suddenly picked up at least twenty-five roses. "Whoa…what are you doing?" Robert asked the Lord of Winter.

"Don't act like you know more about shades of red then we do!" Milori chuckled. "If we all take a bunch of roses each, there is sure to be some ruby ones the girls will have." Everyone nodded and began picking as many as they could before flying back to Zoey's cabin. They walked into the bedroom to see the girls already having pixie dust swirling around their fingers. It was still gold and starting to take shape as a heart. They walked over and dumped the roses on the coffee table in front of them.

"Here you go!" Robert said. The girls eyed the men suspiciously.

"So you are telling me that these are all ruby red?" Dania asked dryly. The men nodded nervously.

"And you had no trouble at all?" Louise asked and she too received four nods.

"Give it up guys! We're not stupid!" Clarion giggled. "I can see from here that there is some scarlet roses." The men sighed. "But you are lucky there is enough ruby ones."

Clarion got up leaving Dania to work on the heart. She went to the roses and divided them into ruby ones and others. The men saw that they hadn't picked as many rubies as they hoped. Clarion went into the bathroom and got a basin full of water and brought back to the coffee table. She took each petal off one by one and placed it in the basin of water. Once she had all the petals in, she got out a small pouch of pixie dust and sprinkled it on top. Milori and the others watched in amazement as Clarion turned her hand above the basin and the pixie dust began to collide with the mixture of petals and water. Once the dust absorbed all the mixture, she was left with ruby red dust. All the men's jaws dropped in wonder. Clarion took the basin over to the girls who were working on the golden shaped hearts. She took a handful of the dust in her hand and delicately blew it within the golden swirls. The two colours collided and changed the swirling gold dust into ruby red. She stepped back and smiled at her work.

"There." She said happily. She turned to her family and Milori. "Close your mouth boys, it's not attractive." She giggled at the still shocked faces. Milori regained his senses and walked over to her.

"How come I never knew you could do that?" He asked as he wrapped her in an embrace. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"Never really had a reason to tell you." She shrugged. "But don't tell anyone back at home, if they knew I could do that…everyone would want a gem!" Milori chuckled at her.

"How long will this take now?" Robert asked. He continued to stare at his wife and sisters as they made the heart.

"Not long, now that we have the colour and shape, we only need to make it bigger." Louise explained to her brother-in-law. He nodded and sat next to Elizabeth and admired the work his wife was making.

Two hours passed, and finally the two giant ruby shaped hearts were completed. It had to be around six in the evening so the girls all took a well-deserved rest. They were all on one of the king sized beds when a knock was heard. They looked towards the door as David went to go answer it. He opened the door to see a short housekeeper. She was taller than Zoey, but not by much.

"Good Evening, your majesty." She bowed politely, being told beforehand that the guests were royalty. "Madame Zoey requests all of you to join her for dinner." David nodded his thanks and everyone got up and followed the housekeeper to the dining room. The table was fairly large seeing as Zoey lived by herself and was laid out for them. They sat and waited for Zoey to arrive as well as the food. Zoey walked in and sat at the head of the table. The food was given out and the royals ate happily.

"So are the rubies done?" Zoey asked as she took a bite of her salad. Clarion nodded in response. "Already? They are giant right?" Clarion nodded once again. Robert and James were sitting further down the table, holding back laughter.

"A mouse would be considered giant for her!" Robert muttered to his brother, thankfully Zoey didn't seem to hear it. The boys stuffed their mouths with food to hold back the laughter, which was threatening to come out.

"Well you may stay the night and leave tomorrow morning." Zoey said surprising the royals at how rude and dismissive she was being towards them.

They quickly finished up dinner and went to their room for the night. They walked in and all came to a stop when they remembered and saw only two king sized beds. They all looked towards each other. The all knew the sleeping arrangement was not going to work but they had to try.

"How are we going to do this then?" James asked.

"Siblings in one bed and spouses in another?" David suggested. Robert glared at him.

"You are so not sleeping next to my wife!" He exclaimed.

"Okay then…uh how about guys in one bed and girls in another?" Clarion suggested.

The girls nodded and were willing to go with the idea. The men on the other hand had different things on their minds. Before any of them could object, the girls gave them the you-are-going-to-listen-to-us stare. They all sighed knowing this would be the worst night's sleep ever. The girls slept soundly as the guys kept falling out. Milori fell out so many times that he decided to sleep on the wooden floor. David was fed up and decided to go to the bathroom to splash some water on his face but ended up sleeping in the tub. The only ones who did sleep soundly out of the guys were the brothers.

The following morning, they got dressed, freshened up and had breakfast with Zoey. They packed the bag they brought in with them and brought the rubies down. They were so big and heavy that the men had to drag them to Zoey.

"They are good." She said simply, examining them. She smiled once more and pulled out the small pearl shaped spirit from behind her back. It was a bit bigger then their hands. "Here you go." The royals just stared at her. Clarion took the gem from her hand and left with her siblings. Once they were earshot from the cabin, they began to speak.

"So selfish…" Clarion said. "We made two giant rubies, shaped them into hearts for something so small."

"I know." Milori said. "But at least we've got it now." He wrapped her in his arms and pecked her lips. Clarion smiled at him and placed the precious gem in a small bag.

"One down-" They guys said all together but were playfully interrupted by the girls.

"Three to go!"

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Decided to make this long to make up for not posting earlier. I don't know if I'll be able to finish this by the time a travel though. So if you guys don't mind waiting while I'm on holiday, I won't rush the chapters but try to post at least one everyday! Tell me what you think I should do in your review…please because I really need advice on this! Hope you liked this! See you all in the next chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I didn't get many reviews regarding whether of not if I should not rush this story and you don't mind waiting when I have travelled. So please make sure to tell me what you think! I may finish this before I leave but I'm not sure.**

**Sunshine, I'm travelling the 31****st**** of July and I probably won't return until the 23****rd ****of August or so =( I'm seriously going to miss writing here and all. Thank you so much for your kind words as well. You've taken a lot of pressure off me and I'm grateful for that. Going to miss your reviews when you leave for camp though but when you return and catch up on the story, please review the chapters because your reviews make my day and are lovely to read.**

**I luv milorian, a very good suggestion. The idea has a lot of potential and may use some aspects of it in order to make it my own. I get the impression you really love Clarion and Milori so I suggest you read my two-shot about them and the ministers called Clarion's Birthday Surprise. I'll try my best to make fluffy bits about them. Tell me what kind of fluff you want and hopefully I can place it somewhere in the story! Here's chapter seventeen! Hope y'all like it!**

The siblings and their loved ones continued to walk around the forest. Remembering Clarion's idea about how the weather could help, they decided to fly on their birds to see if they could spot any signs. Clarion sat in front of her lover so she could see any changes in the sky. Milori didn't mind this one bit because he was able to hold her close. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek lovingly and buried his head in her neck, taking in the smell of her hair of vanilla. Clarion never failed to amaze him. She was so loving, tender, kind, smart; the list for Milori could go on and on and never come to an end because of his countless reasons. She made him a better person. He was delighted to come with her on this journey. He knew that if he stayed at Pixie Hollow, he would have lost his mind not knowing if she was safe or not. Clarion leaned into his chest and cuddled him and sighed a love-struck sigh.

"I love you." She whispered to him so her siblings wouldn't hear. Milori smiled down at her. He leaned downwards to place a delicious kiss on her neck.

"I love you too, beautiful." He replied, making her blush uncontrollably. Milori smiled at this. To him, she was somehow even more adorable when her complexion was flushed.

Clarion turned a bit so she could kiss his nose softly. He smiled at her gestures and returned it with a passionate storm on her honey tasting lips. Clarion reluctantly pulled away when she realized Milori needed to see where he was going in order for them not to crash. She sat back and comfortably held Milori's free hand as his other held the reins to Archimedes. The couple didn't realize it but Dania was watching them from her and her husband's bird. She couldn't help but see how enchanted her sister was with the winter sparrowman. She seemed so in love with him. Dania smiled, knowing her sister was happy and safe in Milori's arms.

Clarion looked in front of her, scanning the blue sky for any sign of change. She then gasped. Out of nowhere, a rainbow appeared. Clarion frowned in confusion as there needed to be rain and sunlight to create a rainbow. The stream of colours didn't come from the direction of Pixie Hollow, which mean that a light talented fairy didn't make it. Everyone turned to the youngest member of the journey to see her facial reaction. She nodded, answering the silent question.

"Follow the rainbow." She stated as she looked at it. "It's a sign."

"Are you sure? Is a rainbow considered weather?" James asked.

"I read that there is no end to a rainbow." Robert said. Clarion sighed at her brothers of little faith.

"In the human world, yes. But here…here at the end of the rainbow there is indeed a pot of gold." Clarion explained to everyone. "I say follow it." They nodded, not seeing a reason to not. Robert led the pack, and together they flew to the rainbow, silently praying they'd find something. They flew for what seemed like hours until they landed. Clarion got off first and realized they didn't land exactly where she hoped. "Why did we land here?"

"Because, if we walk we'll be able to spot things quicker. You know…clues." Robert responded as he helped his wife down from the bird. Clarion nodded as Milori went and threw an arm over her shoulders.

"Should we start moving?" Milori asked the others. They nodded and began to walk. Clarion wondered if she was right that the rainbow would answer their prayers. Milori noticed her quietness and leaned close to her ear. "You alright?" He asked concern filling his British accent.

"I'm fine." Clarion replied as she smiled up at him. She loved the fact that he always checked on her when her thought she was upset. Milori began to smile too when he saw her smiling.

"What are you smiling at?" He asked, chuckling. This made Clarion smile more.

"You're always there for me. You check on me when I look upset and you protect me." Clarion said. "I honestly don't know how I lasted so long without you…" Clarion felt Milori pull her closer as they continued to walk.

"Neither do I, but that's all in the past now." Milori said kissing her head as he spoke. "I have you now and that's all that matters." Clarion leaned forward and gave him a passionate kiss on his lips, her tongue running along his bottom lip. Milori was about to welcome her warm tongue into his cold mouth when they heard a cough come from behind them.

"Sorry to interrupt your little moment." Dania giggled. "But I think we're getting close." She pointed over to a green valley in front of them. They were currently walking through some trees and the sight of bright grass was a delight. They all began walking faster to see. As they arrived at the exit of the forest, they saw what looked like heaven.

The grass had the plushest feeling and most amazing shade of green they had ever seen. The sky seemed to be made of sapphires and the clouds looked like the softest daisy fluff floating in the pool of sapphires. The rainbow colours all were in line and ended at a giant golden pot. The trees had ever blossoms on them and various fruits and the flowers that grew looked to be have made of jewels. The wind that blew seemed to playing a song as well as the birds sang harmonious notes along with crickets chirping along.

"How did I never know this place existed?" Clarion asked herself in awe. "It's beautiful!" Everyone nodded their agreements. They all saw the rainbow shimmering into the gold pot.

"Is this the end of the rainbow, Clarion?" James asked his baby sister. Clarion nodded and giggled.

"Of course it is, silly!" Clarion joked. "The rainbows are fading into the golden pot." James studied the colours.

"Or they are fading out of it." He pointed out a matter-of-factly. Clarion rolled hey eyes.

"I guess it depends which way you look at it…" Clarion said. "But this is fading inwards."

"I say outwards." James said, purposely trying to annoy Clarion.

"Inwards."

"Outwards."

"Inwards."

"Outwards."

"Inwards."

"Outwards." Clarion then decided to trick James into agreeing with her.

"Outwards." Without thinking James quickly responded.

"Inwards." Clarion smirked.

"Ha!" She giggled as James face palmed himself. They all made their way to the giant pot. They were just about to look inside when they heard a voice fro behind them.

"Hey!" They all turned around to see a short man. He wore all green; his trousers, button up shirt, blazer, tall hat and shoes were all green, various shades but at the end of the day they were green. He had feisty red orange hair and a beard. On his hat and various other pieces of clothing was a four leaf clover. The man had a staff to hold onto as well. "What are you doing here?" The royals could hear his Irish accent. "And who are you?"

"Well, I'm Clarion, Queen of Pixie Hollow." Clarion said. "Lord Milori of the Winter Woods, King Robert and Queen Elizabeth of the Forbidden Souls, King David and Queen Dania of the Never-Miracles and King James and Queen Louise of Humeria." Clarion continued, indicating to each person as she introduced him or her.

"Well I'm Lucas; a leprechaun from around here." The royals nodded at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh well, we're looking for some gems that are very important." Louise said to the short man. Lucas nodded.

"I see." He muttered. "And what are these gems?"

"The emerald shaped star, the sapphire shaped human and the golden shaped butterfly." Milori answered. Lucas thought for a moment.

"Hm…I may be able to help…" The royals gave him hopeful smiles. "That is, if I get what I want." Clarion suddenly remembered when she was a princess, she studied that leprechauns were extremely greedy and tended to have a nasty streak through them.

"And what is that?" Clarion asked tightly. Lucas smirked. He noticed that Clarion was wearing a necklace. It was on a beautiful golden chain with a snowflake and autumn leaf together. The snowflake had tiny diamonds and the leaf had rubies.

"That expensive necklace might do the trick." Clarion immediately put her hand to her collarbone, where the necklace sat nicely.

"I'm sorry, but I can't give you that." Clarion apologized. "Anything else?" Lucas shook his head.

"No. Only that necklace." Clarion sighed at him. Milori suddenly pulled her close.

"Love, its okay. You can give it to him." Milori assured her. Clarion shook her head side to side.

"No Milori. You gave this to me for my birthday! You had it engraved specially for me and it was expensive." Clarion argued.

"Honey, I don't care about the money. I'll buy you another one." Clarion didn't approve.

"I'm sorry darling. But I'm not giving this away. I've worn it everyday since you placed it around my neck and I'm not planning on taking it off." Milori smiled at her.

"So, I'm guessing you don't want this…" Lucas took out the emerald shaped star. Everyone gasped.

"We do. Of course we do, it's just…" Clarion trailed off. She suddenly got an idea. She was taught a skill that would yank anything out of anyone's hand when she was younger. She decided if she pretended to give him the necklace, she could yank it back as soon as she had the emerald. She turned to the others. "Go with it." Was all she said.

"Tick tock tick tock…" Lucas said annoyingly.

"Fine Lucas. I'll give you my necklace." Lucas smirked as she took it off her neck. She handed it over to him; ready at any moment to snatch it back once she had the emerald. Lucas looked as if he was about to drop it in her hand when he threw it into the pot of gold. Clarion quickly got the necklace back before he could run away.

"Hey!" Clarion turned to him with furry in her eyes.

"You liar!" She scowled.

"See if I care. That gold is sinking gold, sort of like quicksand on the mainland." He said in his Irish accent. "It will be gone before you know it as well as this rainbow. It will fade from here and you'll lose your precious gem." He mocked. Clarion began to think of herself as a fool for believing he would give them the gem. Lucas gave an evil cackle before running off.

Clarion and the others ran over to the golden pot and huddled around it. The witnessed the gem swirling round and round, going in deeper and deeper until it would soon be non-existent. They looked at each other in horror.

**Authors Note: Thanks for reading. Next chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow! Please review to tell me what you think about this and your advice if I should take my time and if you guys don't mind waiting while I'm on holiday! Going to miss writing for you guys Oh and the necklace Clarion wore was from my last story Clarion's Birthday Surprise. Read it if you want to. See you all in the next chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Hi Everyone! I got a lot of reviews about whether or not I should rush to finish this or if you don't mind the wait. Many reviewers said that they really wanted this finished before I leave but they don't want me to rush the story. I hate to break it to you guys but I most likely won't finish this before I leave because of the writers block and time. Like juudjv said, writing is an art. And to me it cannot be rushed nor not cared for. The good thing is that I'll figure out exactly what the plot and story line will be on the long airplane ride!**

**Juudjv, Thank you so much for all your reviews. I understand if you cannot review sometimes but it meant a lot to me when you actually took the time to review every chapter you missed.**

**Sunshine, I will definitely finish this story when I return. I wouldn't leave you guys hanging! I'm sure you'll have a few chapters to read when you return from camp but I'm not going to promise a lot but a reasonable amount. Thank you so much for your kind words about my writing; they make my day!**

**I luv milorian, I'll try and write more fluff for the couple in chapters. I can tell you love them because of the name you put down for your reviews. I'm not going to lie, but I'm a milorian fan too! **

**Here's chapter eighteen! Hope ya'll like it!**

The siblings gasped as the gem swirled within the gold. They knew tat if they didn't get it out soon, they'd probably lose it forever. Clarion couldn't believe how nasty Lucas was towards them. He knew the gem was important, yet he lacked any care for it. The sparkling emerald continued to turn within what looked to be honey. The siblings knew that they didn't have much time until the rainbow faded but they were all still in shock about what had just happened now minutes ago. They all looked to Clarion, who was their only hope in figuring this whole mess out. She too was speechless and unable to articulate any words at the current moment. She then ran to Archimedes and got out a book she had packed with her. Taking it out, she frantically flipped through the pages until she finally found what she was looking for. Unable to come up with something of her own to say, she decided for the book to speak for her.

"The legend of the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow is an old one and, at that, the most famous. It doesn't pertain to all rainbows though. The only one it does is the rainbow that ends at heaven." Clarion read from the book. Everyone frowned in confusion.

"But we are in Neverland, Clarion. There is no heaven and hell like in the human world." Robert said quietly to his youngest sister.

"I know…" She muttered. "But this looks a lot like heaven. Of course I've never seen heaven nor know what it looks like but if I had to imagine it, it would look like this place." Clarion explained.

"I'm not so sure…" Dania trailed off as she threw an arm over her baby sister's shoulder. Clarion sighed and turned back to the book.

"There must be something about it in here." Clarion said as she scanned the page. She then noticed something. "Ah, right here. Heaven in Neverland, guess I should have read the follow up chapter!" She giggled. She looked to her brothers who didn't look amused. "Okay. There is no such thing as heaven in Neverland but there is something that's close enough. A large area of grass surrounded by a forest is where you should find it. If you see leprechauns, you are there."

"Does it say anything about the rainbow itself?" Milori asked. Clarion nodded.

"The rainbow will end in a pot of swirling gold. The gold is like quicksand and will suck in anything that falls into it to protect it from thieves. The rainbow is rare and only appears once every ten years." Everyone gasped.

"How do we get the emerald out?" Elizabeth asked. Clarion flipped to the next page.

"It doesn't say!" She exclaimed in annoyance and fear. "Now what?" Everyone exchanged a glance as they looked back to the pot. The emerald seemed to be swirling but not yet sinking.

"How are we going to get it out?" David asked. Clarion just shrugged.

"I have no idea…" She then thought of something that might help. "Milori?"

"Yes, love?"

"Do you think you can freeze the gold? Then maybe someone can get it out." Clarion asked hopefully.

"How will we get the gem out once the gold is frozen?" Milori asked curiously.

"Uh…maybe we could, perhaps we can-" Clarion stuttered. "Look, we'll cross that bridge when we get there." Milori chuckled at her.

"That bridge better be long, because you're going to cross it quite soon!" Milori joked as she touched the liquid gold and concentrated on freezing it properly. "Do you want me to freeze the whole thing or just the surface?"

"What's the difference?"

"Well, one freezes all the contents while the other only freezes the top layer." Milori said with his hands ready to freeze.

"Uh…I don't know…you're the winter fairy!" Clarion exclaimed. Milori rolled his eyes.

"Seriously?" He said dryly. Clarion looked back plainly. "Fine, I'll freeze the whole contents." Milori waved his hands over the golden pot and the swirling liquid came to a sudden stop.

"At least that bought us some time to think…" Robert sighed as he scratched his forehead.

"Not for long though." Milori pointed out. "This will only hold so long with that shining sun." They all sighed and began to think on how they could remove the emerald without sinking in and dying.

"Guys…I think you should see this…" David said slowly pointing to the beginning of the rainbow. They all gasped when they saw that inch-by-inch, the rainbow was slowly fading.

"Lucas was right! The rainbow is fading!" Louise exclaimed. Clarion quickly picked up the book that she discarded.

"If we don't get that emerald soon, it will disappear along with the rainbow." Clarion read. They all exchanged worried glances. The same though ran through all their heads: This could not be happening! The look of horror was plastered over Clarion's face. If they didn't get the jewel before the rainbow vanishes, they would be forced to stay ten years away from home and in the center of Neverland.

"Clarion, is there anything in your nerd book that could help?" Robert asked, not thinking what he had said. Clarion gave him a dirty look. "Sorry." The fairy queen rolled her eyes.

"The gold in the rainbow is the power source for leprechauns. Their skin has adapted to the gold so they wont sink in." Clarion read. "So all we need to do is find a leprechaun that isn't selfish and…Bam! We have the emerald."

"Easier said then done, sis." Dania said. "We thought Lucas was honest but it was that little jerk that got us in this mess in the first place!"

"Where are we going to find an honest leprechaun and one in time?" James asked. Louise shrugged her shoulders.

"I have no idea, honey. But we better find one fast!" Louise told her agitated husband.

"Wait…it says in here that you can tell the difference between an honest and lying leprechaun by their amulet. If it glows light green they're honest but if it glows dark green their not." Clarion read. They all nodded and decided to split up and began to look around the area. 

Robert and his wife Elizabeth decided to look North of the heavenly rainbow. They both didn't know what to expect nor did they know what they would find. Elizabeth held her husband's hand tightly as she walked close beside him. They were walking for a good few minutes when they heard rustling coming from one of the bushes. Still holding his wife's hand, Robert walked closer to the bush. When he was only a few inches away, something popped out. A small, glowing firefly. Elizabeth giggled at her husband's shocked expression before scooping the firefly in her arms.

"Awe…he's adorable!" She cooed. Robert chuckled at his wife swooning over the tiny creature. "Look at him, honey!" Robert stepped closer to his wife and looked at the bug. The firefly began to light up.

"Why is he doing that?" Robert asked curiously. His wife giggled at him.

"Don't know. Probably Clarion would know but I think it's because he's happy." They both laughed.

"Probably. But come sweetheart…we need to find some short green thing!" He chuckled.

"Nice Robert…short green thing, really?" Elizabeth giggled. "No other names you can call them."

"I do but I don't think you'll approve…if you know what I mean…" Elizabeth knew the names would be worse then short green thing so she decided to accept and continue their search. 

Dania and her husband were looking East of the rainbow. Both didn't really know if they would even find a leprechaun. Dania remembered that she and Clarion read about leprechauns from the book and it said that they were incredibly sneaky and mischievous.

"Where would a leprechaun even be?" David asked his queen. Dania shrugged at her husband.

"Not sure honey." She replied simply as she leaned in and pecked his cheek softly. David smiled as he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to walk right beside him. They continued the silent stroll until they heard a wooden stick snap. They both exchanged a glance before slowly turning around. Behind them was a small squirrel. He was light brown and had big eyes and cute teeth. By the look in his eyes, Dania guessed he was hungry. She looked around for something to give him and saw an acorn on the top of a tree. She walked over and began to hoist herself up just like Clarion did a day or two ago.

"Dania, you know I love you and all…but this is just insane!" David exclaimed as Dania continued to climb up the tree.

"Thanks for the encouragement, sweetheart!" She replied sarcastically. David rolled his eyes at his wife's behavior.

"I don't know who's crazier, you or Clarion." Dania laughed along with her husband.

"Please David…we all know nobody can be crazier then Clarion!" She giggled as she got to the top of the tree and dropped the acorn down to the squirrel. It took it happily and began to eat as Dania made her way down to her husband's arms. David just sighed at her, which caused her to giggle uncontrollably. 

James and Louise were looking south of the rainbow. Walking for ten minutes, the couple didn't come across any leprechauns. James sighed in frustration, as they were not much closer than when they started. Louise rolled hey eyes and continued walking.

Another five minutes passed when they heard a small cry of help. They looked at each other before following the sound of the weeping. Once they arrived at the noise they saw it was a small bear. It wasn't very large and had to be only a few years old. It looked as if it was in pain. Louise rushed over to it to see why he was hurt, which made James smile. He could have sworn his wife was a secret animal fairy because she adored them and sometimes even risked her life for animals that she didn't even know. "Awe…you poor thing." Louise cooed gently as she kissed the top of its furry head.

"What's wrong?" James asked. Louise walked over to him.

"He has a thorn stuck in his foot." She said. James looked to see her holding back tears. He immediately took her in his arms.

"Shhh honey. It's okay because we can help him." James assured her. He knew how sensitive Louise was towards animals. She nodded as she brushed her tears away. "That's my girl."

"How do we help it?" Louise asked her husband.

"Well we can try to pull it out." Louis nodded happily as she and James walked over to the thorn. They both grabbed it because it was fairly large and began to pull it out. It took two minutes to get out because it was quite deep in. Once it was out the bear got up and danced in a circle. Louise smiled at it and kissed his fur as she stroked him. James smiled brightly. 

Clarion and Milori were looking west of the stream of colours. Milori noticed she was very quiet but he though it was due to the fact they were on a time schedule. He noticed how nervous and agitated she was and how she was wriggling her fingers together as she walked beside him. He then came to a halt, forcing her to do so to. "Why are you so nervous, my love?"

"It's just…I really want to find this leprechaun soon because we don't have a lot of time." Clarion explained to her lover. "How long will the ice last?"

"Not sure, really." Milori replied honestly. "But since I froze all the contents it will take a while for it to melt. The rainbow cannot disappear without the gold in liquid form, so we're good for the time being." Clarion nodded.

Milori suddenly got an idea to cheer her up. He quickly grabbed her, pushed her up against a tree and kissed her passionately. Clarion was so shocked that her eyes were open but they soon closed in pleasure. She roughly ran her fingers through his hair as he gave her his loving. He moved down to her neck and began to shower kisses all over it. Clarion gasped when he reached 'that spot.' He kissed it over and over again. Clarion was beginning to get flushed and she knew her siblings would know they hadn't been searching…well at least not properly. The moment would have probably lasted forever if a cough didn't interrupt them. They turned to see someone there.

She was a short girl with feisty orange hair. She wore a green dress with a four-leaf clover on it and green shoes and stockings. She had a green top hat on just like Lucas did. Clarion and Milori realized it was a leprechaun. She wore an amulet that glowed light green. She was honest. "Sorry to interrupt." The girl said, blushing at what she disturbed. "But I was wondering if any of you have seen a rainbow around here." She had a cute Irish accent.

"Yes we have. We can take you to it if you help us with something." Milori said. The girl nodded.

"First, who are you?" The leprechaun asked.

"I'm Lord Milori of the Winter Woods."

"And I'm Queen Clarion of Pixie Hollow." The girl smiled and nodded.

"I'm Lucky." She answered. "What do you need help with?"

"There was an incident earlier and we accidently got a special gem stuck in the golden pot of the rainbow. We were wondering if you would be kind enough to get it out for us since your skin is adapted to the sinking of the gold." Clarion explained.

"Let me guess…this accidently fell because of Lucas?" Lucky asked. The Queen and Lord were shocked.

"Yes, how did you know?" Milori asked.

"He's always causing trouble for others." Lucky said disapprovingly. "But if you show me where the rainbow is, I'll be happy to help!" Clarion and Milori smiled down at her and led her off to the rainbow. Once they got there, the saw Clarion's siblings arrive. She rolled her eyes when her siblings looked at her sheepishly.

"Let me guess…you didn't find anything?" Clarion asked giggling.

"Wow Clarion, are you physic or something?" James joked.

"Nope, just your sister." Clarion giggled. "Anyways, Lucky is going to help us get the emerald out." Lucky stepped forward to see the ice melting.

"It's good you froze it or it would have disappeared a long time ago." Lucky dug her hand into the cold slush and quickly grabbed the emerald before her hands froze off. She then handed it to Clarion. "Here you go, your highness." Clarion smiled.

"Thank you so much!" She smiled as she leaned down and hugged her. Lucky was surprised at first but eventually hugged back.

"It was not a problem. But I better be going now, it was lovely to meet you." And with that, Lucky was gone. Clarion smiled as she placed the emerald in the same pouch as the pearl shaped spirit.

"This is easier then I though it would be." Robert said happily. "At this rate, we'll be home before we know it." Clarion shook her head side to side.

"This is to good to be true…I think this is just the beginning." Clarion said. Then the words echoed in her head at which she had been told during her training. '_Never ignore a Queen's instincts…'_

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading. This was longer then I intended it to be. I would have posted this up earlier but the second half of the chapter I had writers block. I don't know what I'm doing for chapter nineteen so bear with me! You will start to notice that the gems will gradually become harder to find. For the pearl shaped spirit all they had to do was a trade but for the emerald shaped star, they had to find a solution to the matter against the clock. **

**Thank you for all your kind reviews. Please continue to review and tell me your thoughts. See you all in the next chapter!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait! I'm really trying to update as quick as I can but I'm having a real hard time about the plot lines. I've been really busy lately as I need to memorize my lines for our school production, Peter Pan and Wendy, before I get back to school. Ironically enough, I'm playing Tinkerbell! I'll hopefully post a couple more chapters before I leave, but not many. I've been having really bad writers block so it's been quite hard to come up with something.**

**Sunshine, Thank you so much for your continuous kind words and support since day one. Your reviews really make my day and always smile when I read them! I hope you have a great time at camp (saying this now because I'm not sure if I'll have another chapter up in time to say it!)**

**I luv milorian, your requests really help me where I want to take this story. Your ideas are amazing and I strongly suggest you start writing. I know I would read your stories any day! The ideas have a lot of potential and I'll hopefully try and use some aspects of it within the story.**

**This is just a fun chapter and long one to make up for my slow updates. I knew if I didn't post this, it would be a while until I figure out the next chapter or two. Here's chapter nineteen! Hope ya'll like it!**

The siblings all looked at each other, not knowing when to make their next move. The area was deathly silent and all of a sudden it didn't feel very heavenly. Clarion was still holding the emerald as the words echoed in her head, haunting her. _'Never ignore a Queen's Instincts…' _Clarion didn't know what to think. As a young girl, she always thought that it was a load of rubbish and that nobody could predict the future, not even a Queen. Milori had noticed Clarion's sudden change in complexion. She was pale and looked like she had just seen a beast. Being protective of his love, he wrapped her in his arms and kissed the top of her head. Her siblings could detect that there was something wrong so Dania went over and hugged her baby sister. They knew Clarion was nervous about everything happening. To Robert, Clarion was like a baby. Being twenty years older then her, Robert was wiser even if he acted like a moron at times. Clarion didn't look like she was going to cry but nervous.

"Now what?" James asked, breaking the deathly silence that engulfed them. Most of them shrugged before Clarion answered.

"I think we should set camp here." She advised. They gave her a questioning look. "It's just here…its quite safe. We should be able to get a decent night's sleep." Robert nodded as he James and David went to get the bags off the birds. Milori stayed behind, holding Clarion.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked the woman in his arms. His love nodded and rested her head on his chest. Milori lightly laid his chin on the top of her head. They held each other in the silence. Milori moved his head slightly to kiss the top of her head, making Clarion smile. "I love you…you know that, right?"

"Of course I do." Clarion answered, nodding. "And I love you just as much, if not more." Milori smiled down at her and leaned forward to kiss her perfect lips softly. Clarion's hand reached over to cup his cold cheek as his hand got tangled in her tresses. Milori loved it that Clarion kept her hair down. It was the most perfect shade honey brown and fell perfectly down to her waist without her even trying. Milori opened his mouth and slid his tongue over her bottom lip; begging for entrance. Clarion opened her mouth and just as Milori's tongue entered the warmth of her mouth, they could hear Robert calling them. They quickly pulled away and Clarion blushed.

"First the leprechaun and now your brother…will we ever get to finish the moment?" Milori asked jokingly making Clarion giggled.

"Oh honey!" She sighed dramatically making Milori smile. He walked over to see what Robert needed so desperately for him to interrupt their enjoyable kiss. Apparently, Robert only needed Milori's help with carrying something. Once all the bags that were needed were off the birds, the men were sent to find some driftwood for a fire.

"They're going to be at least half an hour, what can we do to kill time?" Dania asked. Louise shrugged.

"Beats me, there isn't much to do here." Louise said, looking around her. Elizabeth nodded in agreement.

"Do you guys like to sing?" Clarion asked with one of her trademark smirks. They nodded slowly, not sure of what was going through the girl's head. Clarion got up and went to a pack with pixie dust in it. She took a handful out and brought it back to the girls. She shaped the dust in what looked like a guitar and five minutes later it was there.

"You play?" Elizabeth asked. Clarion nodded as she positioned the guitar on her lap.

"But that's a 'clumsy' instrument. How did you learn to play?" Dania asked curiously.

"I taught myself." Clarion replied. "So what do you want to sing?" They all thought.

"Not sure really…I don't know many songs." Louise said. Clarion smiled at her.

"I wrote a couple of songs when I was younger, do you want to hear those?" Clarion asked. "I have memorized some of them." They nodded as Clarion began to strum the instrument and began to play one of her original songs.

"_We were both young when I first saw you I close my eyes and the flashbacks starts, I'm standing there on a balcony in summer_

_See the lights see the party the ball gowns, see you make your way through the crowd and say hello, little did I know._

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles and my daddy said stay away from Juliet and I was crying on the staircase begging you please don't go"_

It seemed like magic as the other girls began to sing along with Clarion for the chorus and somehow knew the words.

"_And I said, Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone, I'll be waiting all that's left to do is run _

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess. _

_It's a love story baby just say yes."_

The girls continued to sing the song as Clarion played the memorized music. Everything was perfect. About fifty feet away or so, Milori and the others heard music as they collected driftwood.

"Do you guys hear that?" Milori asked. Robert stopped what he was doing to listen.

"No, do you?" Milori nodded. "It's probably nothing."

"Yeah." They continued to collect wood until Milori heard it again, only this time it was louder. "No, no I hear something."

"Like what?" David asked. Milori listened carefully.

"Like music…I hear music." James just looked at him dryly. "I'm serious…don't you hear it?" They all shook their heads side to side. Milori rolled his eyes and quickly picked up the rest of his wood, as did the others. They began to head back towards camp. As they became closer, the others began to hear the music too and singing as well.

"Wait…I hear it now." James said. Milori sighed.

"Yeah, too little too late pal!" He said sarcastically. Robert chuckled at him and they began to walk back quietly. When they were only a few feet away, but hidden by the forest trees, they could finally see what they heard. Clarion was using some sort of wooden thing to create music and the girls were singing along. All the men had a rush of pride run through them. When Clarion finished playing, they guys clapped and walked out, startling their girls.

"I didn't know there was a karaoke party going on." David said smiling. The girls giggled. Milori walked to Clarion and kissed her cheek.

"How come I've never known that you play?" He asked her as he sat next to her.

"I guess I never got the chance to tell you." She smiled at him.

"That was a beautiful song, I've never heard it before." Milori said making Clarion smile.

"That's because I wrote it." Clarion giggled at his shocked expression. "What?"

"It's just…I never knew you had such a talent!" Clarion blushed at his kind words and leaned forward to peck his cold lips.

Milori got up and helped the guys set up a fire to keep warm. Clarion and Dania went over to the packs to find something to cook for dinner as James and Milori studied the instrument. Milori noticed that the instrument had not much indication how to play and he wondered how on Neverland Clarion knew to play the way she could. His thoughts were interrupted by Clarion's angelic voice.

"Milori, would you mind helping me with the soup?" Milori nodded.

He remembered that the last time she cooked soup, he asked if he could join her the next time as he wanted to know how it was done for future reference. Milori followed her to the fire and studied the way she cut the carrots, minced the mushrooms and delicately placed them all in the pot over the fire. He knew that he would never be able to cook like Clarion no matter how much he ever tried. As Clarion was chopping some vegetables, he stood behind her with his arms around her waist. He leaned forwards and kissed her cheek before nuzzling her neck with his head. "I love you, sweetheart." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too…so much." She turned in his arms to kiss him before going back to chopping. Milori smiled at her concentration and her natural beauty. He could never get over the fact that this beautiful woman actually loved him. He never thought that he would find someone to put up with him. Milori could never go back to his life when they were separated, even for wings. He never really cared for his broken wing. Sure, it made it hard to get around and fly, but without Clarion…he didn't even want to imagine a life without her. He did it once and it certainly wasn't a walk in the park. Clarion noticed his silence. "What are you thinking about?"

"Just the fact that I never want to live without you ever again." He said sweetly as he held her tighter. Clarion smiled at him. "I want to be with you forever." Clarion sighed when he added that.

She wanted to be with him just as much and not just as lovers. She wanted to be known as Milori's wife, his mate, the only woman he wanted. She knew they were only reunited two months ago but it didn't stop her from fantasizing about being his. Milori was like oxygen to her. She needed him. There wasn't another man like him; he was one in a million to her. Just having him holding her made her smile and her heart swell. The love she had for him was indescribable; she never thought that she would ever find love in Pixie Hollow. There had been dates here and there, but none of them ended well. The furthest she went in a relationship before Milori was with Michael.

Michael had been kind and sweet at the beginning but he turned into someone she couldn't even recognize. The way it ended with him had been horrible. He had sent her a note saying to meet at Summer Meadow at six o'clock, but because she didn't read it properly she ended up arriving an hour too early. Only to see Michael with someone else, holding her and kissing her. All Clarion could think was that she glad she never had her first kiss with the jerk. Clarion had confronted him about it but he didn't seem to care about her feelings. Little did she know that ending it with her first lover was the best thing she could have done because a few years later she met her true love, Milori. As a young girl she thought she would never find true love. But, little did she know it wasn't Pixie Hollow that held the answer to her prayers but the Winter Woods.

Clarion finished the soup and handed everyone a bowl before sitting next to Milori. Being around the fire gave off the cozy and comforting atmosphere. They ate their soup in silence as they thought about the busy day ahead after the night. Milori wrapped an arm around Clarion when he was finished. Clarion just smiled at him and leaned in to kiss his cheek and nuzzle his neck with her head. Milori kissed her head as he held her hand, tangling their fingers together. Once everyone was done, Milori got an idea.

"Why don't you girls sing the song you were singing earlier? We never actually heard it properly." Milori said. Clarion smiled but then looked at him wide-eyed.

"Now?" She asked. Milori nodded his head with a smile. "Uh…okay." She got up and got the guitar. She took a deep breath as she played the introduction of the song. The other girls began to sing along as the guys listened. It wasn't until one part that Milori began to wonder who the song was about.

"_This love is difficult but it's a real, don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess it's a love story baby just say yes."_

Clarion played some more music without singing before singing the next verse, which made Milori think if the song was about him…

"_I got tired of waiting wondering if you were ever coming around, may faith in you was fading, when I met you on the outskirts of town_

_And I said Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone, I keep waiting boy you but you never come is this in my head I don't know what to think _

_He knelt to the ground and pulls out a ring and says: Marry me Juliet you never have to alone I love you and that's all I really know I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress _

_It's a love story baby just say yes"_

When Clarion played the final chord, everyone clapped. Clarion smiled shyly at her family. Milori leaned close to her ear. "You play beautifully." He said softly. Clarion blushed and smiled at him. As it got later, Milori decided to take Clarion somewhere. When he collected the driftwood, he had seen a field of callie lilies that went on for as far as he could see. He took Clarion's hand and told the others they would be back soon. As they walked away from the camp, Clarion began to get more and more curious.

"What are you up to?" She asked giggling. Milori smiled at her.

"I just want to show you something, love." Clarion nodded and continued to follow him. As they got closer to the field, Clarion gasped in delight. The flowers were all in colour order; red with red, blue with blue and gold with gold. Milori bent down to pick up a golden callie lilly, which was her favourite flower, and placed it in her hair lovingly. Clarion smiled. "A golden callie lilly for a golden girl."

"My favourite but, you knew that." She giggled. Milori chuckled along with her. They continued to smell the flowers as Clarion explained them.

"Clarion, did you really write that song that you played earlier?" Milori asked. It was about half an hour later and they were lying in the grass surrounded by the flowers. Clarion was on her back as Milori was propped on his elbow, stroking her hair.

"Yes, why?" Clarion began to grow nervous. Did Milori suspect that the song was about him? Clarion knew it wasn't hard to figure it out. Forbidden love? Saying goodbye? Why didn't she think before she played it? If Milori found out it was about him, he would find out that she wanted to be his wife since day one. He would know that she wanted to marry him so soon. Clarion knew there was nothing wrong with it but she would be so embarrassed about it.

"It's just…" Milori trailed off. How would he ask if it was about him? What if it wasn't? He had his suspicions about the song. If she did write it about him, he would be over the moon. Nobody has ever cared for him much to take the time and write a song about him. "Is it about us? Me?" He blurted out before thinking. Clarion blushed.

"Uh…" She looked into his big brown eyes and sighed. She just couldn't lie to him. "Yes. I would understand if you thought I was odd though." She quickly added before turning her back on him, to ashamed to look at him. Milori smiled. He couldn't believe it that she loved him that much. He remembered that the song talked about marriage. Did she want to marry him as mush he wanted to marry her? He turned her over so she would lie on her back.

"Why would I think you're odd?" He asked.

"Its just I thought you would find it weird that I write songs about you." Milori smiled.

"Songs?" Clarion blushed more and face palmed her forehead. "Don't worry I won't ask about them." Clarion sighed in relief. "Yet." Clarion giggled at him. "I'm actually happy it's about me. I never thought I'd find a fairy to love me enough to take the time to write a song. I love you, darling."

"I love you too…" Clarion said snuggling up to him. Milori saw her close her eyes and begin to breath deeply. He carried her in his strong arms back to camp to see that everyone had fallen asleep. He lied her down on her sheet and crawled in with her, covering them with the thin blanket. He cuddled to her warm body, kissed her lips before falling into a much-needed sleep. Listening to her sing the song in his head.

**Author's Note: Lots of Milorian fluff there guys! The song that Clarion sang was 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift. I thought the song had a lot of aspects that related to them and it's catchy! We see in this chapter how Clarion and Milori feel about marriage and that the both secretly want it. The thing about Michael was just something to add to compare how Clarion feels about the two and how she now knows what love is. And I think we can all agree this Michael is some jerk, am I right?**

**Thanks for reading! I wrote this to have more Milorian fluff in the story and I did say I'd be doing a chapter like this every few chapters. Don't forget to review because I love to know how I'm doing with this story and I really appreciate the effort that most of you put in your reviews. See you all in the next chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait! I've been having a real hard time with writers block. Extra long chapter to make up for it. I hope this chapter isn't too bad. Again, I'm not sure if this will be my last update before I travel or not. More information on that is posted in the biography section of my profile. I want to thanks everyone who has reviewed or PMed me either about suggestions or praise. **

**Onceuponatimefan13, Your welcome about putting a Taylor Swift song in the story and I'll think about the song 'Red.' I wont have them find all the gems by this chapter though because it wouldn't be realistic to find two hard gems in one chapter.**

**Sunshine, Have fun at camp! I treasure each word you say to me and smile and actually blush when I read your kind words. Going to miss what you would've said about this chapter.**

**I've decided that in every chapter or so I'll have a song featured in it that Clarion wrote. So you can give me some suggestions. Juudjv has already said 'A Thousand Years' by 'Christina Perri.' Here's chapter twenty! Hope ya'll like it!**

Clarion was the first to awake. The last thing she could remember was admitting that her song 'Love Story' was about Milori. His reaction certainly wasn't what she expected and he seemed honored that she had done it.

Milori was always a very mysterious male to her. He was very romantic and seemed to like things and appreciate them more then other sparrowmen would. That's what Clarion loved about him. He was real and didn't fake who he was. Sure, he may be the Lord of Winter but that never stopped him from being himself. Clarion on the other hand was different. From her training as a princess, she was always taught that she would rule as Queen Clarion instead of just Clarion. She had grown to the fact that she couldn't be herself because she wouldn't be respected. Clarion had always thought that was a load of baloney but now she thought it more so. Being with Milori brought out another side of her, she felt young again, free to do whatever she desired. The queen doesn't age and is immortal but Milori somehow made her feel like a love-struck teenager.

Clarion stared at her lover who was sleeping next to her peacefully. She took in the sight of his slight bed head of his silver hair. She smiled as she finally found someone with the same bed head problem. His pale skin was it's usual cold temperature but to Clarion, he never felt warmer. Clarion noticed he was waking up and quickly fluttered her eyes shut, pretending she was sleeping. Milori yawned quietly and propped himself on his elbow as he looked around. He looked down at Clarion and smiled as he leaned forward and placed his cold lips to her warm ones. Clarion responded to the kiss almost immediately, confirming to Milori she was in fact awake. Milori decided to deepen the kiss further as he slipped his tongue into her warm mouth. Clarion let out small sighs within the kiss as she roughly ran her fingers through his hair. Milori pulled back slowly and stared into her beautiful baby blue eyes.

"Good morning, gorgeous." He sighed as he stroked her hair. Clarion smiled at his pet name for her.

"Morning, Handsome." Milori smiled down at her as he leaned forward and gave her a peck on her perfect lips. Clarion smiled and looked around. Everyone else were still dead to the world and according to how close the sun was to the horizon, Clarion and Milori guessed it was early-too early. "They're not going to wake up at least for another three hours."

"You're probably right." Milori agreed. "Do you want to go back to sleep, love?" Clarion shook her head side to side.

"No. I'm wide awake, I'll never sleep." Milori nodded.

"So what do you want to do?" He asked politely. Clarion shrugged before getting up. She saw a better view of the area and realized how beautiful this place was at sunrise. Milori followed and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"We could go back to the flowers from yesterday?" Clarion suggested. "It's just I fell asleep before we got to explore fully." Milori nodded but then his face was plastered with a sly smirk.

"Would you bring your guitar? I'd love to hear another song." Milori smiled at her as she thought.

She looked into his big, warm brown eyes and sighed in defeat. Whenever she looked into those eyes she melted under his spell and would do anything for him. Clarion nodded and picked up her instrument before walking hand in hand with Milori to their little piece of heaven. Once they got the golden callie illies, Milori tugged her hand to sit in front of him. She sat on the floor and crossed her legs as she laid the wooden instrument in her lap. "What should I play?" She asked him.

"Did you write only songs about us?" Milori asked. Clarion blushed and shook her head. "Then play one not about us, I want to hear the one about us this evening," Milori explained. Clarion frowned in confusion but nodded. What she didn't know was that when Milori heard her beautiful voice singing a song about their history, he slept better and hears her sing it in his head as if it was a lullaby.

"Should I play one about a breakup?" Clarion asked not showing any emotions. Milori knew what she was talking about.

"Michael?" He asked quietly. Clarion nodded. Milori had heard about her breakup and how it ended with her first relationship. Milori became furious at how somebody could harm her in such a way. If anyone was fortunate enough to earn Clarion's love and trust, they should treasure it. "You can, as long as you're okay with it. You don't have to play it if you don't want to."

"No it's fine. I'm way over him and besides, I have the love of my life right here." She smiled at him. Milori nodded as she began to play.

"_Say you're sorry that a face of an angle comes out just when you need it to_

_As pace back and forth all this time 'cause I honestly believed in you_

_Holding on the days drag on, stupid girl I should've known, should've known…"_

Milori continued to listen as she sang the chorus, hearing the passion and pain behind the lyrics as well as the relief.

"_I'm not a princess this aint a fairytale I'm not the one you sweep off her feet lead her up the stairwell_

_This aint Hollywood, this is a small town _

_I was a dreamer before you and you let me down_

_Now it' too late for you and your white horse, to come around"_

Clarion began to play many chords until she reached the part that Milori knew that this woman had a talent that needed to be shared.

"_And there you are on your knees begging for forgiveness, begging for me_

_Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry_

_That I'm not your princess, this aint fairytale_

_I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well_

_This is a big world that was a small town, there in my review mirror disappearing now_

_Now it's too late for your and your white horse_

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse to catch me now._

Clarion strummed the last chord and looked towards Milori. He smiled at her and clapped his hands together. Clarion blushed as he scooted to sit next to her instead of in front of her and kissed her cheek. "That was an amazing song, sweetheart. You truly have a gift."

"Thank you Milori." She smiled.

"You know, that Michael is an idiot." Milori said all of a sudden. "I cannot believe he would actually hurt you like that. Someone better damn right show him how to treat a woman!" Milori exclaimed, working himself up.

"Look honey, it's all in the past now." She said, moving the instrument from her lap and stroking his cheek. "Yes I hate him for what he did to me but I don't care. I'm happy we broke up because now I have you; the best man I could ask for. Milori, the day I found him cheating on me, I was heartbroken. I remember going straight to Mary and had to stop her from punching the living day lights out of him. Darling, I'm just so happy I didn't have my first kiss with him; thankfully I had it with you. I'm glad that we weren't together long. Milori, when we met you taught me something." Milori looked at her confusingly. "You taught me what love was. What it truly means to be in love with somebody. I learned that love is so hard to find but once you do find it, it's there for a lifetime. Milori I love so much. You've taught me, guided me as a Queen, a lover and most importantly, a best friend." Milori sat speechless at her words.

"My love…I-" He was cut off by a warm finger to his lips. Clarion smiled at him.

"Just come right here."

Milori pulled her close and hugged her tightly. He buried his face in her neck and took in the smell of her hair of honeysuckle. He began to kiss her neck, which tasted like vanilla, and made Clarion sigh in pleasure. Milori laid her down on the plush grass as he kissed all over her neck. He kissed up her jaw line and to her earlobe making her sigh as he sucked it gently. He moved to her lips and couldn't help himself to kiss her roughly, immediately shoving his tongue inside. Clarion kissed back with the same roughness as she ran her fingers through his hair. When he pulled back, he saw that Clarion looked so adorable all flushed.

"We better head back." Milori said, not wanting the moment to end.

"I guess so…" Clarion sighed as Milori helped her up. As they walked back, Clarion made sure that she wasn't too flushed but every time she tried Milori would give her one of his smiles, making her go all the way back to square one.

Once they got to camp, Clarion's siblings and their spouses greeted them. They all gave them a look, which Clarion chose to ignore. She went over and made breakfast with the girls and served it to the men of their life. They ate and talked happily before they went to go change and head on their birds to who knows where. They were flying around for about an hour when the strangest thing happened. Lightning shot through the sky. There was no thunder or dark clouds, just a struck of lightning slicing through the blue sky. Everyone turned to Clarion.

"I like it how you all look at me." She said dryly.

"What does it mean?" Milori asked. Clarion shrugged.

"I've never seen anything like it before. This sapphire is going to be harder then I thought to find." Clarion explained.

"How do you know?" Robert asked.

"An instinct." Clarion replied simply. "Plus, the other two signs were positive a rainbow a-" Clarion was cut off.

"How is rain positive for when we found the pearl?" Robert asked dryly.

"Well rain helps plants grow, gives animals water…need I go on?" Robert sighed in annoyance of his little sister. _'How can she be so much younger but so annoying?!' _He asked himself. They continued to fly and saw where the lightning was pointing to; it came from the sky and pointed to a pirates boat.

"Oh great!" David sighed. They all nodded. The sapphire shaped human was inside the boat and most likely human sized. "How are we going to get it now?"

"I don't know…but if we all die I know who to blame." Clarion said looking at James.

"Why me?!" He asked throwing his hands in the air.

"Each gem represents one of us…this is your fault!" She said, trying so hard not to burst out laughing.

"Was it my fault I was born?" He asked. They all sat in silence before laughing like immature teenage boys.

"Okay but seriously? How are we going to get it?" Milori asked once the laughter died down. Robert shrugged.

"Let's wing it!" Clarion said, clapping her hands together once. They all looked at her. "What? It's our best option." Robert shook his head.

"I have a feeling you'll be part of the blame too." He chuckled. Clarion shook her head.

"You're the eldest…you think of something for a change!" Robert thought.

"Wing it, it is!" He said. Clarion smiled smugly, knowing her brother was too much of a coward.

They flew to the deck of the boat and jumped off the birds. Clarion told them to fly around the boat at all times in case they needed to leave immediately. They all hid behind a storage box. Louise was about to move but James blocked her. They all looked confused before eight men stumbled past them. They were each holding a bottle of wine that was empty. They were laughing loudly and slurred their words confirming to the fairies that they were drunk. As they left, the fairies sighed.

"We have to be extremely careful." James said. "When humans are drunk they tend to do things without realizing it. They could start shooting each other for all we know!" His siblings gave him a look. "Who's studied human behavior before?" They all shrugged.

They walked out and saw that there were dozens of rooms on every deck and it could take days before they found the room with sapphire, let alone get it successfully. The day became very long and they only managed to cover the first deck of four. They knew it would be faster if they flew but with the precious pixie dust, they didn't want to waste it. Besides, if they flew they would be more likely to be caught. Milori whistled for their birds after the boring day. They jumped on and circled the boat until they thought of a reasonable place to set camp.

"We can't stay on the boat! It's too dangerous!" Robert exclaimed.

"We can't stay on the shore because we might lose the boat!" Dania argued. Robert rolled his eyes.

"The weather can guide us again, can't it?" James looked at Clarion. The fairy queen shook her head side to side.

"No, the weather will only guide us once and once only." Clarion explained. "If we lose the boat, we might never find it again." Robert sighed.

"Why don't we stay on the roof?" Milori suggested. "The pirates don't go up there during the night in fear of falling off."

"And the condition they are in, they'll probably go into an alcohol-induced sleep." Clarion giggled, never seeing people so drunk in her life.

After a long time of convincing, they finally agreed to sleep on the roof. The birds flew up and found it was quite spacious. Obviously the roof was used to strap boxes for storage and they were able to find wood for a fire and some bread to go with the soup that the girls made. They sat around the fire that the men so kindly made for them, and talked about how they would get the sapphire.

"Hopefully that gem will be ours by this time tomorrow." Dania said as she took a bite of her bread, which was toasted over the fire.

"All we can do is hope." James sighed. "Hey, maybe if those pirates sleep in, we can search around quicker." They all nodded their agreements as the continued to eat. Once everyone saw Clarion finish, they looked at her.

"What?" She asked.

"We were wondering if you would play another song for us, do you mind?" Elizabeth asked shyly.

"I'd love to." Clarion smiled as she got her guitar. She sat down next to Milori and gave him a subtle wink to let him know she remembered about her promise to play a song about them. Clarion began to play the guitar and sing the song she knew Milori would immediately know it was about them.

"_Heart beats fast colors and promises_

_How to be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

_But watching you stand alone, all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

_One step closer"_

Clarion then sang the chorus making Milori's heart melt knowing it was about their separation and he tried not to tear up in half happiness and half sadness.

"_I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more"_

Clarion began to sing the next verse, her angelic voice soaring through the dark sky among the shining stars.

"_Time stands still beauty in all he is_

_I will be brave, I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath, every hour has come to this_

_One step closer"_

Clarion sang the chorus two more times with the help of the other girls as they picked up on the lyrics. At the end of the music the guys began clapping. Milori leaned over and kissed her cheek, making her blush.

"Clarion that was amazing!" Dania said sitting next to her baby sister and kissing her cheek. "Where did you learn to write like that?" Clarion shrugged and smiled at Milori as she answered.

"Sometimes, you just get inspiration…" She said, gazing into his eyes. Everyone reflected on the lyrics and realized they were about Milori and Clarion. She had written the song when they separated. Milori grabbed her hand and led her away from the others to have a private conversation.

"Love, that was beautiful." He said with tears in his eyes as he kissed her brow. "You continue to amaze me everyday waking moment I have with you." Clarion smiled up at him and kissed his cheek.

"I meant every word, I have loved you for what feels like a thousand years." Clarion said with tears shimmering as she reflected on the painful years. "There was not one day that went by without me thinking about you." Milori leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"Same here, sweetheart. I never thought I could feel this strongly about anyone." They continued the emotional conversation as the siblings looked.

"They really love each other don't they?" Robert said smiling. Elizabeth nodded, agreeing with her husband.

"Hopefully after this whole commotion is over, they can start thinking about marriage and future together." Dania said happily. Everyone nodded.

"It would be great to finally call Milori family." James said. The others looked at him. "You know, if he marries Clarion he'll become our sibling-in-law." James explained. They all smiled. They already considered Milori family but there was no paperwork to prove otherwise. They turned the topic to tomorrow, not noticing that Clarion and Milori were having a moment.

Milori was kissing his lover passionately as he hugged her closely. He couldn't get over that this beautiful woman loved him. He wanted her. He needed her. He wanted to be her husband, the one she would promise her love to forever. Clarion ran her fingers through his hair. She loved this man so much she couldn't believe it herself sometimes. She would die for him. Break her wings for him. They continued to kiss and think about a life together as the stars danced above them.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! The first song was 'White Horse' by Taylor Swift. Thought this song was good for Clarion's break up with the jerk Michael. The second, as you all know, was 'A Thousand Years.' Thank juudjv for the great suggestions. Remember if you want a song that Clarion wrote; write it in your review. But make sure I can relate her somehow into it. Also review about what I have written in my biography. Thank you so much for all your support! **

**See you al in the next chapter…that may or may not be posted before I leave =(**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: Yay! I'm back! So happy to be back writing for you guys. I had time to relax and fight the writer's block off so I have every chapter planned out for you all. I've looked through all the song suggestions and I will try my best to fit them all in for you guys. **

**I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and supported me. Sunshine, thank you so much for your support through every step and how you were okay with the fact that I didn't update as much as you hoped while you were on camp. Your words are so touching and make me go bright red. Not kidding! **

**I'm happy that even though I was gone and didn't update, you guys still reread the story. It means a lot to me that you like it so much that you would go back and read it again. This is an extra long chapter for you all to thank you for everything.**

**Here's chapter twenty-one! Hope ya'll like it! Dedicated to all my loyal readers =)**

Clarion fell asleep in Milori's arms like she had for the past few days. She found that she slept ten times better with him. He made her feel safe and protected. Even now in the early morning Clarion couldn't help but look at him. After staring and thinking about a possible future together, she fell in a content sleep. Just as her eyes fluttered shut and her thoughts arrived at Dreamland, Milori awoke. He didn't have to open his eyes to know that warm soft person in his arm was Clarion. With eyes still shut, He nuzzled her hair and smelt her honeysuckle scent. It still amazed him that she was really here with him. When they first separated, Milori had hope for the first few years. But as the years went by, Milori's faith began to fade away. He never thought he would get her back, but here he was holding her beautiful figure in his arms as she slept. Being with Clarion was like a dream to him, he felt like he was young again, carefree. Milori stared at her peaceful figure. Her honey brown hair was spread across the pillow they were sharing and her eyes fluttered behind her eyelids telling him she was dreaming. He hoped she was having a good dream. An hour or so later, Milori fell asleep with the image of Clarion sleeping embedded within his mind. The two were more similar then they thought. A couple of hours later, everyone woke up for the busy day ahead.

Clarion made some toast with the bread left over from the night before as Milori and David went out on the birds to find something for a main meal. Luckily, they found some fruits off various trees and some kind squirrels gave them a wide variety of nuts to eat. It was simple, but more then they could ask for. Clarion sat in between her lover and elder sister as she ate her breakfast. They all wanted to listen to a song, but they all knew the needed to find the sapphire and get out of here before they were caught. They left their belongs on the roof so the birds wouldn't have to carry the heavy packs on their back as well as the fairies.

"So should we start on deck two today?" Robert asked the group. Clarion just giggled.

"No! Let's start on deck one, just like we did yesterday!" Clarion said sarcastically. "Of course we're starting on deck two!" Robert chuckled at his sarcastic baby sister.

"I was just checking…" He muttered. Clarion giggled again at her brother.

She jumped on Archimedes with Milori behind her, and they flew to the second deck. It was still quite early so the siblings assumed that the pirates were sleeping the alcohol off. They got off their birds and began to search around. With not the worry of being caught by pirates, they were free to roam around. They were able to finish deck two in half the time they did deck one. The third deck was smaller, which allowed it to be finished quicker. Deck four was just as large, if not larger, than deck one. They all knew that the birds were getting tired, as they didn't get much sleep since they were guarding the monarchs. Being an animal fairy, Clarion's ears were able to hear the shallow panting of the birds and began to feel guilty. She quickly informed the rest and they landed on the fourth deck.

"We can't let them keep flying." Clarion said. "It isn't fair on them. They're just as exhausted as we are." Milori smiled at how empathetic his girlfriend was. It made him fall even more in love with her. He wrapped an arm around her slender waist and kissed her temple.

"You're right. We need to let them rest for a while." Milori agreed. The others nodded in understanding.

"But how will we get around?" James asked as he helped his wife down from the bird. "We all know how it takes forever when we walk." Dania rolled her eyes.

"Hello? Creatures with wings here…a flap a flap." She said sarcastically at her brother. She then remembered about Milori and began to immediately regret that she had spoken. "Oh I'm so sorry Milori, that was inconsiderate of me." Milori shook his head.

"No worries Dania. Its something I've come to terms with a long time ago." Milori assured his hopeful sister-in-law. Milori noticed that Clarion began to shift uncomfortably. It wasn't until they all saw a small teardrop leak out of her baby blue eyes that they figured something was wrong.

"Would you all excuse me for a moment?" Clarion asked, wiping the tear and walking off. Milori sighed. It seemed the Clarion still blamed herself about what happened. He didn't blame at her all. As far as he was concerned, he already got his wings back when they were reunited. But sadly, Clarion had trouble seeing that.

"I'm going to go talk to her." Milori said as he walked off. The siblings looked at each other.

"I feel horrible." Dania sighed as she rested her head on her husband's chest. "If I didn't mention us having wings, Clarion wouldn't have cried." Dania began to lose the battle of not crying and let a single tear roll down her face. David cupped his anguished wife's face and kissed her tear away.

"This isn't your fault, darling." He said soothingly as he rubbed her back. "It doesn't matter if you brought it up or not because it still wouldn't have made a difference. It's obvious that Clarion still blames herself for what happened and that wouldn't have changed regardless of what you brought up." Dania nodded and kissed his chest through his shirt.

Meanwhile, Milori found the Queen of Pixie Hollow holding back tears behind an old barrel. It broke his heart to see her so upset about something that wasn't worth crying about. He watched as Clarion wrapped her arms around herself and pressed her back to the wooden barrel and slid down to the floor as she hugged her knees. It was then that he realized how petite she really was. She may be the second tallest fairy in Pixie Hollow after him, but she still was tiny to the Lord of Winter. Milori walked up to her to see her face buried in her knees. He squatted down and placed a comforting hand on the top of her kneecap. Clarion raised her head to be met by warm brown eyes and a comforting smile. Milori leaned forward and kissed her forehead as he sat down next to her, wrapping a protective arm around her shoulders as he did so.

"Sweetheart, what's the matter?" Milori asked as Clarion quickly wiped her tears. She sniffled before replying.

"Nothing." She said too quietly for comfort. Milori sighed and rolled his eyes, as he knew Clarion could be stubborn.

"Well, that' a lot of tears for 'nothing'." He said, lightning up the mood. Clarion giggled and leaned her head on his strong masculine shoulder.

"Are you mad at me?" Clarion looked into his eyes and held back a fresh batch of tears. Milori immediately shook his head.

"No of course not. Why would you think that I am?" Clarion shifted slightly.

"Just for what happened to your wing…I mean it's my fault it all happened and if I-" Clarion was abruptly cut off by cold lips. She sighed and kissed him back. He slowly pulled away and looked deep into her beautiful eyes.

"I don't blame you for a single thing. What happened to my wing is in the passed and the most important thing is that I have you now." Milori paused and kissed her cheek before continuing. "Being with you these past few months made me realize that I have everything I could possible need. A woman who I'm in love with and she loves me back, loyal subjects and the most amazing home. I know it sounds cheesy but you are my wings. With wings and Archimedes I can touch the sky, but with you…" Milori shook his head in disbelief and amazement. "With you I can touch the heavens. Whether you believe me or not, you are my wings and I couldn't ask for a better pair." Clarion just stared at him with tears forming in her eyes and gave him a fierce hug.

"That wasn't cheesy at all. It was the sweetest and kindest thing anyone has ever told me." Milori smiled at her and hugged her tightly. They stayed like that for a good few moments before Milori raised his head from where it was nicely nestled on her shoulder to kiss her. Clarion immediately and wrapped hear arms around his neck. They pulled away and smiled at one another.

"Come on, let's get back to the wild bunch." Milori said referring to Clarion's family. Clarion giggled and held his hand as they made there way back to the waiting fairies. Dania noticed the couple walking towards them and immediately broke away from her husband and ran to Clarion. She cupped her baby sister's face in her hands and looked into the blue eyes that matched hers.

"Clarion, are you alright?" She asked. Clarion smiled and hugged her elder sister. Dania wrapped her arms protectively around her and hugged her back.

"I'm fine." She replied as she placed her head on her sister's shoulder. Dania smiled and pulled away but kept her arms around her as she planted a kiss on her forehead. Clarion smiled at the gesture and thanked Mother Dove that destiny brought her and Dania together as sisters.

"Hate to be the one that has to break this up but we need to get a move on." Robert said as he checked his wristwatch. It will be easier to find the sapphire while those drunk busters are asleep." His sisters giggled at how he described the pirated on board. "We can fly on our own as the birds rest." Everyone nodded but Dania looked towards her sister and her boyfriend. Clarion gave her a caring smile.

"I'll walk with Milori." Clarion said as she grabbed his hand gently. Milori knew she was being polite but it slightly bothered him that she held back and slowed down for him when he was perfectly capable to go on his own. But he shrugged it off because it meant he would be alone with his Ree for a while.

"Are you sure, Clarion?" Milori asked. "I can go on my own if you'd like." Clarion shook her head and kissed his nose.

"And why would I want you to go on your own when I can spend some quality time with you?" Clarion asked smiling. Milori just chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Okay then, we'll meet back her in…let's say two hours?" Robert asked glancing at his watch. Milori did the same to see what time they would meet and nodded. Robert looked at his sister in Milori's arms and pointed at her. "Don't do anything stupid."

"Since when have I done anything stupid?" Clarion gasped sarcastically. Robert shook his head and smiled.

"You know what I mean." He said rolling his eyes. The two groups parted their ways with Milori and Clarion walking as the others flew.

"You know you didn't have to walk if you didn't want to right?" Milori asked. Clarion sighed.

"Honey, I'm fine honestly. I love walking with you anyway, so there." Milori chuckled as they strolled hand in hand across the deck. For one moment it felt like they were back home and walking on the beach, holding their shoes in their hands to feel the sand between their toes. There was no pirate boat, no gems and no missing diamond castle to find. It was just their love.

The rest of the siblings flew around together high on the deck. Not noticing that they were at eye level with any human should if one come along. They talked and laughed as they searched for the missing sapphire. Dania felt a tad guilty for leaving her youngest and only sister and Milori on their own but she knew that Milori would protect Clarion. It would forever be love to the end with them. As they flew, they were oblivious to the movement behind them. Big black eyes were right behind the monarchs and a net below them. To engross in their conversation, they were oblivious. Before they knew it, they were trapped in a blue net and raised by a hand towards a face.

"Captain will be happy about this." The pirate smiled, his teeth looking like they were fighting his way out his mouth. He walked off with them as the fairies screamed helplessly.

Clarion suddenly stopped walking. She looked at Milori with a worried expression. Milori looked confused as to why she would stop walking and waited for her to explain. "Something isn't right." She said.

"What do you mean, love?" Clarion looked around as if she was looking for something or someone.

"Something has happened to the rest. We need to find them." Clarion said as they began to walk around. Milori, trusting Clarion's instincts fully, followed her. He whistled for Archimedes and luckily the bird got enough sleep to help his master. The couple hopped on as they flew stealthily around the deck. As they flew by the cabin doors, they heard two pirates speaking to one another. Milori flew over to the door so they could listen in.

"Where do you think they came from?" Came a voice from behind the door.

"I don't know you idiot! Why don't you ask them?!" Came another voice but sarcastic.

"Oh okay. Where do you guys-" The voice was cut off by the sound of a slap.

"Not seriously dumb head! You really expect them to respond?!"

"Well aren't they meant to be nice? You know…flying around and causing joy?" A sigh was heard.

"Sometimes I wonder how you're even a pirate. You'd be better off as a ballerina or something."

"Ohhh, I love ballet. I'd love to learn how to-" Again the voice was cut off by a slap.

"Just shut up!" Clarion and Milori heard enough and realized that the rest were trapped behind the door. They needed to get in without being caught. The couple jumped off Archimedes and inspected the door to see if there was a way in. Clarion looked under the door and realized it was just big enough for them to crawl under. As she looked, she saw something blue sparkling on a desk. A sapphire. She gasped as she faced Milori.

"What is it?" He asked.

"The sapphire is in there." Clarion told him. He nodded as she pointed out that they could crawl under the door.

"We need a plan though." Clarion nodded as she and the Lord of Winter came up with a plan on how to get the sapphire and save Clarion's family. They crawled under the door and saw two pirates sat by the desk where the gem rested, drinking a bottle of Mother Dove knows what. On the other side of the room, they saw the family trapped behind bars. Clarion and Milori nodded at each other as they put their plan into action.

Clarion flew up to the cage and looked at the lock. Knowing it was far too risky to get the key, she settled on melting it with her light. Clarion rubbed her hand together to bring up the heat so it would be strong enough to melt the metal. She focused all her power on freeing her family. She held her hand out and began to melt a certain part within the lock. Taking longer than usual, She looked over her shoulder to see if the pirates had noticed her presence and she looked down to see Milori hidden by a curtain. Finally melting the lock, she quietly but quickly freed her siblings. They thanked her and Clarion filled them in on the plan. They nodded and went to their positions.

Clarion flew by a big plant and swirled her hand. The vines began to dance with her movements. She raised her hand and ordered the vines to tie up the pirates. The pirates cried out in shock and Milori threw a puff of snowflakes in their faces so they wouldn't see what was going on. Dania and Robert went over to the sapphire and using a special shrinking potion they stole off Zoe, they shrunk the sapphire to fairy size. They picked it up and put it with the rest before making a run for it. They all ran under the door and whistled for the birds as they arrived to the comforts of the roof. They panted as they sat down.

"I cannot believe we pulled that off!" Robert panted.

"I can't believe that those pirates can still drink after last night!" Clarion joked.

Everyone laughed as the girls made dinner for the men in their lives. They sat around the fire and reflected on what they accomplished. Hopefully they'd be home soon. They ate and laughed and talked. Everything was as close to perfect as you could get. It seemed as though the worst was behind them. After finishing dinner Clarion went to wash the dishes and dry them with her sister-in-law, Louise. As they sat back down, Elizabeth looked sheepishly at Clarion.

"Would you mind playing something?" Clarion smiled and nodded as she fetched her guitar. She sat down and thought before she came up with a song and began to strum the wooden instrument.

"_Everybody needs inspiration, everybody needs a song_

_A beautiful melody when the nights are long_

'_Cause there in no guarantee that this life is easy."_

Milori smiled at his beloved girlfriend as she sang the chorus and realized this was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

"_Yeah when my world is falling apart_

_When there's no light to break up the dark_

_That's when I, I _

_I look at you."_

Milori began to look into her eyes and realized those lyrics were written to him. He held back tears as she stared into his eyes and began to sing to his soul.

"_When the waves are flooding shore _

_And I can't find my way home anymore_

_That's when I, I _

_I look at you."_

Clarion continued to sing the second verse and the repeated chorus to her audience who listened intensely. By the time she repeated the hook of the song, the girls were singing along making the moment even more perfect. As Clarion strummed the final chord, everyone clapped. Milori leaned close to her ear.

"That was beautiful. Almost as beautiful as the songwriter." Clarion blushed as Milori kissed her cheek.

"It was for you. Every word was true." Clarion said hugging him. Milori hugged her back and kissed the top of her head as he held back tears of love and passion.

After the song, everyone retired to bed. They decided to sleep on the roof again since they had already set up camp. Clarion changed into her pajamas, which consisted of plaid turquoise and pink trousers and a pink t-shirt. Milori and the rest were in similar pajamas but in different colours. Milori's was dark blue. Clarion snuggled up to Milori under the sheet and closed her eyes. She breathed in his masculine sent of Evergreen.

"I love you." Milori whispered. Clarion looked up and smiled.

"I love you too." She leaned forward and gave him a small goodnight kiss. Milori responded to the kiss and held her tight as she drifted into a deep slumber.

**Author's Note: There you go guys! Hope you liked it. Onceuponatimefan13 suggested the song Clarion sang and it is titled 'When I look at you' by Miley Cyrus. Please review this chapter so I know how I did. **

**Many readers have been asking about a sequel. I am planning to do one but I want to focus on this story before I think about the planning of the next one. And I really want to finish this before I go back to school on the third of September. Thank you all again for your reviews and support.**

**Please review! And see you in the next chapter!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: Wahoo! Over fifty thousand! Thank you all so much for your kind words and support. It really means the world to me. Without your reviews I would have never written so much. Hoping the story will never become too boring for you guys. And I'll try my best to fit in every song but please understand that I may not include yours for various reasons. **

**Sunshine, would you keep making me go red in the face! Your comments are so sweet and sincere and I love them. Never change those words and your reviews make me keep writing through tough times as well as the other reviews.**

**Here's chapter twenty-two! Hope ya'll like it =)**

Clarion reached for the golden top and folded it before placing it in her hold all. She hummed lightly and soon realized that she was humming one of her songs. Noticing how nice it was, she decided to play it for the others as soon as she got the chance. She turned away from her bag and clothes and looked at her family. It was still early morning and the sound of deep breathing and quiet grunts could be heard. Her gaze fell on her sleeping sister. Dania was lying in her side with her husband spooning her. Clarion couldn't help but smile at the sleeping pair. She hoped that one day that, that it would be her and Milori like that. Smiling brighter at her fantasy, she looked at her sleeping Winter Lord. Milori was sleeping peacefully on his back. Clarion's smile faded when she saw him thrashing his head from side to side on the pillow that they were sharing the night previous. She quickly dropped the pair of shorts and ran over to him. Not wanting to wake the others, She shook his sweating body and whispered screamed his name.

"Milori! Milori wake up darling!" Clarion whispered. She saw his body tense as he left Dreamland and entered reality. He opened his eyes and gasped quietly. His eyes focused on the blurry body in front of him. As soon as his mind registered it was no one other than Clarion, he reached up to stroke her cheek.

"Clarion?" He asked as if he thought his eyes and mind were deceiving him. Clarion just smiled.

"Its me, Milori." The Lord of Winter smiled and sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a fierce hug. Clarion immediately straddled his waist, wrapped her arm around his neck and hugged him back, placing her head on his shoulder as she did so. Milori buried his head in her sweet scented neck and sighed in relief. Clarion pulled away, without removing her arms from his neck, and looked him in the eye. "What's got you so worked up this morning, huh?" Clarion pushed a strand of his silver hair behind his ear. Milori shifted.

He suspected Clarion knew he had a bad dream but he couldn't tell her what it was about. He had dreamt a horrible dream that he had proposed to Clarion in the middle Pixie Hollow and she had rejected him saying that she wasn't ever planning on marrying him. That it was just something fun. Milori had been heartbroken and the dream felt so real. He remembered going home and crying himself to sleep and falling into depression. And to make matters worst, Clarion began to see someone else. He looked at her blue eyes and shining hair along with her glowing skin.

"I just had a bad dream." He shrugged, hoping that she wouldn't ask any more questions. How wrong was he.

"About what?" Clarion asked, cocking her head to the side. Milori sighed and knew he couldn't lie to her. But maybe he could get himself out of it. Wrapping his arms tighter around her waist, he looked deep into her eyes.

"Do you love me?" He asked simply. Clarion was taken aback by the question.

"Of course I do Milori." Clarion realized that he must have had a dream about her not caring for him. "You dreamt that I didn't love you, didn't you?"

"Something like that…" Milori muttered. "But do you love me?"

"Milori…the love I have for you is indescribable. You make me feel safe and protected. Wanted and cared for. You are the only man I could ever love. Nobody catches my eye but you." Soon realizing that the world wasn't blessed with the vocabulary to tell Milori how much she loved him, she leaned down and kissed him.

Clarion tightened her grip on him as he did the same for her. Clarion opened her mouth slightly and ran her tongue along his bottom lip, begging for entrance. Milori complied and opened his mouth for her. Their tongues lightly touched tenderly. Clarion's hand went from his neck to his face to cup it and deepen the kiss even more. As they pulled away, after a few minutes, they were panting. Clarion caressed his tear-stained cheek and smiled.

"Promise me that you'll never leave me." Milori whispered as he buried his head in the curve of her neck. Clarion continued to hug his neck as he breathed deeply. This was the first time that she had seen Milori so afraid and venerable. But that was something she loved about him though. He could be strong and masculine but sensitive and venerable. Clarion rubbed the back of his neck and kissed the top of his head. She cupped his face in her hands and lifted it so his deep brown eyes met her sparkling sapphire ones.

"I will never leave you Milori. Never." Clarion said running a finger along his bottom lip. Milori smiled at her slightly and kissed the flesh on her feminine finger.

"Sorry." He said quietly. Clarion looked at him confused.

"Sorry? Why would you need to be sorry?" She asked, giving his forehead a kiss.

"It's just I should have controlled my emotions better. It was only a bad dream and I shouldn't have worried you like I did." Clarion suddenly understood and smiled.

"Sweetheart, you reacted like anyone would if they had a bad dream." Clarion soothed. "I love you Milori and don't you ever forget it."

"I won't." Milori smiled. "I should never doubt you. And promise me that you will never doubt my affections for you." Clarion gazed lovingly at him.

"I won't either. And never will."

A few hours later everyone woke up and began to pack. Milori and Clarion fell asleep after their emotional conversation early that morning. Clarion hadn't even been that tired but she was afraid that Milori would have another bad dream so she stayed by his side. She loved cuddling with him anyway so it didn't bother her. She laid her head on his manly chest and fell asleep with the smell of evergreen embracing her. Milori had held her tight and breathed in her smell of honeysuckle.

Clarion was folding her golden top like she had down hours before and she couldn't help but giggle quietly. She placed it in her holdall next to a small picture. She picked up the photograph and smiled. It was a photo taken at a celebration in Pixie Hollow that celebrated the coming together of the Warm Seasons and the Winter Woods. In the photo was herself, Milori, Mary, and Dewey. She remembered how everyone got to dress down for the informal event that followed the ball. Milori was in a plaid button up shirt and fitted jeans that made him look even better than usual, if that was even possible was all Clarion could think. She was in a plain white long-sleeved shirt with a v-neck low neckline with a golden necklace and black fitted trousers. Her hair was flipped over all the way to her left shoulder making her look so relaxed. Milori had his arm thrown around Clarion's shoulder and they were all making funny faces.

"I remember that day like it was yesterday, you know…" Milori said as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. Clarion smiled and tilted her head to see his face.

"One of the best events I had ever been to." Clarion sighed happily. Milori kissed her cheek.

"How come?" Milori asked, smiling.

"It was the first event I had a date for!" She giggled. Milori chuckled with her.

"Really? Because I find that hard to believe." Clarion gave him a confused look so he continued. "I mean…look at you! You're the most beautiful fairy I've ever laid eyes on. You must have had a date with at least one of those events." Clarion giggled and shook her head at him.

"Once we separated, it didn't feel right to go out with other men. Not just because of you but that it wasn't fair for the other guys because I wouldn't be enjoying their company." Milori smiled at how thoughtful she was. She let herself attend every event without a date and risked people talking so that she wouldn't end up hurting anyone. Milori was about to say something but Dania interrupted him.

"Hey Clarion, do you mind helping me fold David's clothes? These men don't know how to do it to save their lives!" She giggled. Clarion laughed along and nodded. Milori watched as she left with her elder sister and then went over to unpack and then repack after he had folded his clothes.

Two hours went by and the family were eating their breakfast. They were fortune it enough to have animals help them find food. The birds had helped with fruits high in the trees, the squirrels helped find nuts for added protein. The siblings laughed and talked and everything seemed perfect. So perfect that Clarion decided to play a song. They usually listened to songs in the evening but Clarion seemed in such a good mood that she decided to play two songs for the day. Everyone gathered around and prepared to listen. Milori sat beside Clarion and gave her a small smile before she began to play and sing.

"_Today was a fairytale you were the prince I used to be a damsel in distress_

_You told me I looked pretty when I looked a mess today was a fairytale_

_Time slows down when you're around"_

Everyone listened as Clarion sang the words that any girl could relate to, which was one of the reasons that everyone enjoyed listening to her music.

"_Today was a fairytale I wore a dress you wore a dark grey t-shirt_

_You told me I looked pretty when I looked a mess, today was fairytale_

_Time slows down whenever you're around"_

Milori watched as the music drifted Clarion to somewhere where nobody had step foot. The passion grew and intensified as Clarion began to sing the chorus.

"_Can you feel this magic in the air? It must have been the way you kissed me_

_Fell in love when I saw you standing there it must have been the way_

_Today was a fairytale"_

Clarion continued to sing the second and third verse along with the repeated chorus as everyone sat and enjoyed the harmony coming out of the wooden instrument and their baby sister's voice.

"_Time slows down when you're around_

_I can feel my heart it's beating in my chest_

_Did you feel it? I can't put this down"_

Clarion began to play the familiar music leading up to the chorus and this time not just the girls sang along but also the men. The clash between the soprano voices of the girls and the alto voices of the guys made the perfect combination.

"_Can you feel this magic in the air? It must have been the way you kissed me_

_Fell in love when I saw you standing there it must have been the way_

_Today was a fairytale, today was a fairytale"_

As Clarion strummed the last chord, everyone clapped and high fived one another. Clarion couldn't help but giggle in delight as Milori leaned forward and kissed her cheek. They all left the small group to pick up their bags. Clarion had just thrown her holdall over her left shoulder as a bright light came from the sky.

Curiosity hit the family and they immediately walked towards the blinding light. Covering their eyes, Clarion looked up to see if it was just the sun or that if it came from Pixie Hollow indicating that the light talent fairies were all practicing at the same time. Before she could come to a conclusion, a white cloud of smoke appeared and the creature appeared. The exact same creature that set them on this journey in the first place.

"Hello fellow majesties." The creature said in a low voice but still quite feminine. Everyone looked at one another.

"Hello…" Robert said slowly as he stood in front of the group. Being the eldest he decided to take the responsibility of stepping out and answering.

"I've been watching you all. And might I say that you've nearly finished your mission." She said, smiling. But it wasn't a smile that said joy but one that said 'I'm planning on making your life living hell.' "Too bad you'll never get the chance to finish it."

"Woah, woah, woah slow it down lady!" Clarion said stepping out in front to join Robert. "What do you mean 'you'll never get the chance to finish it'?" The creature lent forward so she so close to Clarion that the fairy queen could feel the smoke wrapping around her in a cold embrace.

"It is right when they say that the youngest is also the loudest." She said to Clarion. "I'm saying you'll never finish it because you only have seventy-two hours before the disappeared diamond castle will disappear into non-existence."

"We can get the golden butterfly within seventy-two hours!" Milori objected. The creature laughed.

"Sure you can. You all keep telling yourself that." She laughed. "Within the next three days, you'll all be leaving your lives and joining me in the center of Neverland." She said indicating to the siblings and not their spouses.

"No we won't!" Clarion said. "We'll get it!"

"You may be able to get the gem…but do you have enough time to find the disappeared diamond castle which may or may not hold your parents hostage?" Everyone looked at one another, nervously. "I thought so. Tick tock!" With that, she dissolved into the sky; leaving a paper behind.

Clarion bent down and picked it up. She stood upright and faced her siblings. They all looked at one another as they passed fear onto each other one by one.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the cliffhanger! What's on the paper? Will they find the gem? Is there any way to find the diamond castle? All will be revealed soon. The song was suggested by Onceuponatimefan13 and it was called 'Today was a fairytale' by Taylor Swift. **

**This chapter was mainly a fluffy chapter between Clarion and Milori and to explain their time limit. The scene between Clarion and Milori was really something to show you all that even though someone can come across strong and masculine doesn't mean that they can't be sensitive and venerable.**

**Please review guys so I know if Milori's venerability was believable or not and to know how I did in general. See you in the next chapter!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait and the cliffhanger! I've started school now so I'll only be able to write during the weekends. I know I won't have the time during the week so I don't want to make any false promises to you guys. If I do update midweek, it will be irregular and not necessarily happen all the time depending on how much time I have to write something decent. I'd rather take longer to finish this story then rush the most crucial parts.**

**Many have you have asked for a sequel and I have decided that I'll most likely have one. I have the main idea sorted but I need to do a bit more planning before I even consider posting it on here. Now that this has run into school hours, the sequel may take a while before it's posted. It might not be until I have a break off school, which might be at the earliest October. So please bear with me on that one.**

**Here's the long awaited chapter twenty-three! Hope ya'll like it!**

Clarion looked towards her siblings in worry. Milori noticed Clarion's pale complexion and walked over to envelope her in a comforting hug. Clarion wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his strong chest. Milori tucked her head under his chin and kissed the top of it. Clarion still had the paper gripped in her head as she hugged her lover. Robert, feeling sorry for his younger sister, went over and smiled at her as she reached up and hugged him. Robert was roughly the same height as Milori. As they went down, the siblings were shorter leaving Clarion the most petite of them all. When Clarion pulled away form her eldest brother's embrace, she looked at the sheet in her hand again. Everyone looked at one another, as Clarion's eyes grew wider.

"What does it say?" Milori asked softly. Clarion looked towards him, the back at the paper and then her siblings.

"Long story short, we are going to have to travel a long way to even get to the golden butterfly let along finding the disappeared diamond castle." Clarion said, obviously not wanting to mention what type of journey. Dania stepped forward and wrapped a protective arm around her baby sister's shoulders.

"What type of journey exactly?" She asked as she kissed the side of Clarion's head. The fairy queen sighed before looking back at the paper. She flipped it over so the side with writing was visible to everyone.

"A long one." Clarion replied simply. "We need to go through a snowy meadow; which is like the only plot of snow excluding the Winter Woods. Then we need to leave Neverland."

"Leave Neverland?! Why?" Robert asked shocked. Clarion gave her oldest brother a warm smile.

"It says here that once we leave Neverland and arrive in the human world, we must find the tallest peak…whatever that means…" Clarion trailed off.

"I know the tallest peak." James spoke up. Everyone turned towards him and gave him a confused look. "Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"It's just…how do you know what the tallest peak in the human world is? I mean I've heard that place is huge…" Dania explained for herself and the behalf of her siblings.

"I'm the king of Humeria." James answered. "Which means I study about the humans, including their environment."

"Ohhh…" Clarion muttered. "So what is exactly the highest peak?" James opened his holdall and took out a large textbook. Clarion's eyes bugged when she saw how thick it was. It was at least two inches from cover to cover. As James flipped through the pages, Ree couldn't help but tease him. "Why'd you bring that? We're supposed to be away from work."

"You never know when you'll need information that isn't at the top of your head…" James continued to scan the pages. Clarion giggled at her brother.

"Nerd." She replied plainly. James looked up at her for the first time since picking up the book. "What?" She laughed. James rolled his eyes as he read through some paragraphs.

"Ah! Here we are." James pointed to some text. His wife, Louise, looked over her his shoulder to see what he was reading. Since Louise married into the throne, she was still trying to match her knowledge to her husband's. James looked at her and smiled when he saw how interested she was. He shifted his position so instead of being in front of her with Louise behind him, he was standing next to her and had an arm wrapped around her waist as they read together. Clarion sighed.

"Are you just going to be all romantic and read together or are you guys going to tell us." She giggled. Louise looked up at her sister-in-law and laughed with her.

"The highest peak in the human world is Mount. Everest. A mountain." James said.

"Nooo. I thought it was a meadow!" Dania said sarcastically. David chuckled at his wife.

"Anyways…" Clarion continued to read the paper. "After we get to the highest peak we will dissolve back into the sky and end up in mermaid lagoon. And we'll have to turn into mermaids!"

"Into what now?" David asked. The girls all giggled and smiled at the four men. "No way. No way on Neverland am I going to be a mermaid!" The other four nodded their heads.

"You wouldn't technically be a mer_maid_ more like a merman!" The girls were in hysterics at the guys' faces. It was plain and obvious that they weren't pleased with the idea.

"Do we have to?" Milori asked his love with big puppy dog eyes. Clarion giggled and walked over to him and tapped his nose.

"Yes, yes you do." She stated plainly. "Consider yourself lucky, I could get the camera and take photos of you guys!"

"You have a camera?" James squeaked wondering if she had been secretly taking embarrassing photos of them.

"My best friend is a tinker…what do you expect?!" Ree giggled. The kings and lord of winter sighed in frustration. Clarion rolled her eyes at their immature behavior before going back to reading. "We will have to swim all the way to the bottom of the lagoon and into a cave where we will then be transported to the Forbidden Cave of Neverland."

"How though? I mean how do we get from being at the bottom of a lagoon to a cave somewhere on land?" Milori asked curiously. Clarion shrugged her shoulders.

"Beats me." She said simply. "According to this though, the golden butterfly should be in that cave and the one who is pure may only survive its deathly traps."

"The one who is pure…" Milori muttered. "Who would that be?"

"We'll cross that bridge once we get there, Milori." Robert said kindly. "So…snowy meadow, Mount Everest, mermaid lagoon and Forbidden Cave…seems like a suicide mission to me." Everyone laughed. They continued to pack their clothes and flew on their birds to snowy meadow.

This time, Clarion and Milori were leading since Milori knew where snowy meadow was-being a winter sparrowman- and Clarion had the map and instructions. Clarion sat behind Milori since he needed to see where snowy meadow was. He had told the others that no winter fairy lives there and legends has it that it used to be an extension to the Winter Woods until some man came and using sorcery he had it removed as an act of revenge for Neverland knows what. Milori felt warm arms wrap around his waist and a head lay on his upper back. He smiled, for he knew it was Clarion showing how content and happy she was with him. It only took a few moments before Milori decided to slow down his owl so he could move her in front of him so he could cuddle with his love. Milori kept a protective arm around her waist as the other held the reins as they flew through the crystal clear blue sky.

Clarion gasped as suddenly the temperature dropped dramatically. Milori saw snowflakes floating around them and realized that they had arrived at their intended destination. He quickly directed the others to fly back to the warmth that bordered the meadow since nobody but him would be able to survive the below freezing temperature. As the birds landed on the soft grass right beside the fallen snow, Milori got off and helped Clarion off before going to rub her upper arms in order to warm her up. He noticed the kings were doing the same to their spouses. The Lord of Winter pulled his love in a comforting embrace and held her tight hoping that some body warmth would help with maintain her body temperature back to a warm fairy's.

"How are we going to get through?" Clarion whispered. Milori looked down and kissed her forehead softly.

"We'll find a way, my love." Milori assured her. "But you all need to wear coats." He said indicating to the entire group and not just the fairy queen. Everyone nodded.

"Where are we going to get coats?" Elizabeth asked from Robert's arms.

"We can make some." Clarion replied. "I have the sewing talent and even though it was the lowest grade I got for my talents exam…I can still make a decent coat." Milori smiled down at her and kissed her cheeks lovingly.

"A great idea as usual…" He whispered to her. Clarion blushed before going to the packs and getting some pixie dust. She began to shape them into seven separate coats.

"Wait…I thought you said you can sew?" James said. Clarion giggled.

"I can…but with the help of pixie dust." She replied as she focused on controlling the dust. Everyone gave her a look. "What? I had to pass that exam somehow!" They all shared a laugh before watching Clarion work. Within ten minutes, everyone had a warm coat to wear. There was no space for wings since Milori had mentioned earlier that the temperature here was even colder than the Winter Woods and he didn't want to risk any permanent damage to his love and her family.

As they walked, the birds flew above them-guarding. Clarion held Milori's hand through her glove as they strolled. There was an occasional cold wind every now and then and every time it came and made Clarion shiver, he would wrap an arm around her tighter than usual. Clarion loved how he was so sweet towards her. It was silent walk as the snowflakes drifted around them. After twenty minutes of walking, they came upon a frozen lake. Milori let goes of Clarion's hand and walked onto it. After testing how strong it was, he walked back with a smug smirk on his face.

"We are going ice-skating!" He exclaimed as he only looked at Clarion. Everyone seemed excited since they'd only ice skated once before but Clarion looked horrified. Milori knew how she hated it since after years of trying she couldn't even stand five seconds without falling on her behind. Milori gave her a kind smile and held her hand. "Don't worry…I'll help you." Clarion nodded numbly before they made there way to the ice.

Clarion stepped onto the slippery ground steadily as Milori held her hand. Once she had both feet on, Milori helped her glide a little before she fell. Even though everyone was skating and having fun, Milori's attention was solely on his beloved lover. He helped her up again and wrapped an arm around her waist as they glided together. Clarion had her head in Milori's tunic as they moved, terrified she would fall again. The lord chuckled and kissed the top of her head. Knowing she was still afraid even though she hadn't fallen in the last five minutes, he scooped her up and led her to the snow bank. He set her down there and sat next to her. She played with her fingers as he played with her hair which was let down.

"You're getting better you know." He said as he kissed the side of her head. Clarion snorted.

"Sure I am." She said sarcastically. Milori rolled his eyes.

"You are, sweetheart. Whether you believe it or not." Clarion sighed which didn't go unnoticed by Milori. "What is the matter, my love?"

"Its just…I've been trying to ice-skate for years and I still can't. But they…" Clarion indicated to her siblings. "They seem to be able to do anything on the first try." Milori pulled her into a hug.

"Honey…Some people pick thing up faster than others. It doesn't bother me, you know. It gives me an excuse to hold you close to me and protect you."

"Are you sure you wouldn't want a winter fairy that you could skate for hours with?" Milori immediately shook his head.

"Why would I? I've got the most amazing, beautiful, cute, gorgeous, kind hearted lover right here." He stopped and kissed her nose. "Who could top you?"

"I was just checking…" She muttered as she blushed from all the compliments he had given her. Milori smiled and placed his cold lips to her warm ones. Clarion kissed back. It wasn't rough and rushed but slow and tender making her feel so loved by this sparrowman. As they pulled away they stared into each other's eyes.

"What will cheer my Ree up, huh?" Clarion shrugged as she looked at him. He suddenly got up and went to their bird to get her instrument. He went back and placed it on her lap. She gave him a confused look. "Play something. You seem to be the happiest when you are singing. Clarion nodded and began to sing one of her favourite songs. Milori didn't mind that he had heard it before because it was about them.

"_Heart beats fast colors and promises_

_How to be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

_But watching you stand alone, all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

_One step closer"_

Milori smiled as Clarion sang to him. She looked so beautiful, with snowflakes in her hair and frost on her clothing.

"_I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more"_

Milori had the words already memorized so he began to sing the next verse as she stared in amazement.

"_Time stands still beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave, I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath, every hour has come to this_

_One step closer"_

They began to sing the chorus together as they looked into each other's eyes, smiling in the sun.

"_I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more"_

As they continued to sing, the couple realized how strong their love was. How it truly could survive anything that it was put through. As Clarion strummed the final chord, Milori realized this was the woman that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, the woman who he wanted to be the mother of his children and the woman who would love him unconditionally.

They stared at one another as they slowly leaned towards each other before their lips locked delicately. The siblings were watching from aside with pride and happiness. But Clarion and Milori didn't notice as they were lost in a beautiful kiss.

**Author's Note: Well there it was guys! Again I'm so sorry for the delay. School life has been picking up quickly and I haven't had much time to write. You can always almost count on a weekend update but it will be irregular if I update midweek.**

**I want to thank Milorian 101 for all the support. This reader really helped me through the busy times and I want to give a shout out to you and your story The Love Potion and it's sequel The Lost Queen. If you guys like Milori and Clarion with troubling times, I suggest you read those two fanfictions and leave a review to let the writer know how they are doing.**

**I'll try to update soon! Please review and tell me how I did, I'm hoping to get to one hundred reviews...*squeal* See you all in the next chapter!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: Woohoo! Over one hundred reviews! *****Squeal* I cannot tell you how happy I am to receive this much support. I can't believe you guys' are still reading this even though I'm so slow at updating. I'm really trying my best but I have a lot on my plate already and I'm finding most things in school hard as usual in the first few weeks' back. You can probably count on an update at least once a week, which would be the weekends'. Sorry for the long wait…again!**

**I had a bit of writers' block in this chapter. I knew the main plot but I had trouble with the details and how to present it so please don't kill me if this is bad!**

**Here's chapter twenty-four! Hope ya'll like it!**

The family had spent longer in Snowy Meadow then planned and by the time they had reached the border that separated the snowy plot from the crisp autumn leaves falling. It was odd how before the plot it was spring and after it was autumn but Clarion gave no notice. She had always loved autumn because of its cool breeze and the wonderful colours that surrounded her. She also loved it because it was sometimes cool enough for Milori to go in without his cooling aquamarine amulet.

As they crossed the border, Clarion raised and twisted her hand to turn the winter coats everyone was wearing-excluding Milori- back into Pixie Dust. Because of the breeze, she and her family shivered slightly. Milori along with the other males went over to get their loves their thin cardigans to put on. Milori helped Clarion into hers as he put on his jumper. Even though Milori was a winter fairy the wind was quite strong so he put on his jumper purely because he didn't want the chilling wind in contact with his freezing skin, as it would only make him even colder to Clarion's touch.

As he placed the jumper over his head and down his torso, Clarion was having trouble buttoning her cardigan up due to her shaking hands. Milori smiled at her and stepped forward to help her. He started from the bottom of the material to the top. When he buttoned the top button he gazed into her eyes lovingly. Just as the plastic button fit through the hole, Milori leaned down and claimed her mouth to his. He could feel Clarion smile into the kiss and step on her tiptoes to deepen the kiss further. Even though his lips were cold, they had a way of warming hers up instantly. She sighed softly as he began to kiss her neck, lost in her own world. The siblings were too busy talking to one another to notice them and Milori backed her up to a tree. He began to kiss her harder than before and groaned oh so quietly in her mouth at the feeling of her pressed against him as he tangled his fingers in her hair messily. The moment was interrupted with a cough. The pair quickly turned to see the siblings with smug faces.

"What?" Clarion asked innocently as she attempted to get a knot out of her hair thanks to Milori. He chuckled and helped her. Once it was out, he smoothed her hair down for Clarion to tie it up in a ponytail. Milori gazed at her and found it so adorable when she tied up her hair.

"Oh nothing…" Louise giggled. "Its just…its nice to see you guys, uh, enjoying yourselves on this trip." The siblings broke into hysterics. Milori saw Clarion blush a bright red and couldn't help but chuckle.

"I think you guys have to been enjoying yourselves too much if you ask me!" Robert laughed. Not the ones to be a wet blanket, Clarion and Milori joined in on the laughter.

"So now what?" James asked after the laughter had died down. Clarion looked at him sadly.

"We have to leave for the mainland…" She trailed off. Milori noticed her sudden change of mood and enveloped her in a loving embrace. He had come to realize through this trip that Clarion was far more sensitive then he had thought. It dawned him that she really needed support and he was more than happy to give it to her.

"Don't worry, my love." He cooed gently. "Everything will turn out fine." Clarion looked up to the sparrowman that had claimed her heart. She had her arms wrapped around his waist tightly and he had his around hers. She leaned up and removed one arm from his hips to cup his cheek as she softly kissed the other.

"You always know what to say." She sighed happily. "I guess I shouldn't be too upset since it's my first time going."

"You've never been?" Milori asked intrigued.

"No, as queen I'm expected to watch over the remaining fairies and the hollow." Clarion explained. She turned in Milori's arms to her siblings. "Have you guys ever been?"

"No." James answered. "We study humans from a special surveillance system so we are not in contact with them." Everyone else nodded indicating they hadn't been either.

"Well I guess I'll be your tour guide!" Milori joked. Clarion giggled and gave him a dazzling smile. They quickly hoped on their birds-with Milori and Clarion leading the way-and headed to the mainland.

As they flew, Clarion sighed and leaned into Milori's strong masculine chest. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her with the other holding the reins. Clarion shivered slightly from the wind and it didn't go unnoticed by the sparrowman sitting behind her. He quickly pulled his jumper over his head and gave it to her. Clarion smiled at his gestures and stripped off her thin cardigan and pulled his jumper over her head. The sleeves were too long for her and the end came up to her upper thigh instead of her hips but it was perfect to her. Milori noticed that her hair was still in the jumper since she pulled it over her head so he let go of the reins to pull it out for her. Clarion smiled and cuddled into his arms and the jumper that smelt like him-evergreen.

"This jumper smell like you." Clarion said quietly. She had her back leaning into his chest and her knees brought to her chest with her arms around them. Milori looked down and the woman in his arms and smiled tenderly.

"I hope that's a good thing!" He joked causing her to giggle quietly. She closed her eyes and took in his scent once more.

"It is." She replied simply. "It smells like evergreen."

"Ah." Milori said. "You can keep it if you want." He offered as he looked up at the sky. Clarion shifted her head so she could see his face clearly as they speak.

"Really? But I couldn't, it's yours and you might need it-"

"Darling, I'm a winter fairy. I wont need it, the only reason I put it on was so that my skin wouldn't get too cold for you." He said sweetly. Clarion smiled at him.

"Thank you." She whispered as she closed her eyes.

"Are you getting tired?" He asked quietly as he kissed her hair. Clarion, with her eyes still closed, nodded. Milori smiled again. "Why don't you get some sleep? We still have quite a way to go." Clarion nodded and huddled into his jumper then leaned into his chest further so he could rewrap his arm around her waist. As she closed her eyes and began to drift to sleep, Milori began singing the song she had written about them and their love. She smiled softly as his deep romantic voice filled her ears and sent her into a peaceful sleep.

Two hours later, Clarion felt someone shake her shoulders softly. "Clarion, Clarion, darling. Wake up sweetheart." Came Milori's soft voice. Clarion opened her eyes to see bright city lights and many tall buildings. She looked in amazement as she watched the people walk around busily and the cars driving past. She saw young school children walking to school and men getting taxis to get to work.

"Wow…" She whispered to herself. Milori smiled and nuzzled his head into her sweet scented neck. "Its amazing." She continued to study the scene before her as Milori flew the owl into a tree. The siblings followed.

"Now, where is this Mount Everest?" Milori asked with his hands on his hips. Clarion smiled and looped her arms through the gap between his forearms and his stomach and wrapped her arm around his waist. Milori smiled and moved his hands to entwine their fingers together. James rolled his eyes.

"Somewhere in…Asia." James read from his book. He turned the book over to reveal a map, which everyone guessed was of the human world. There were large plots of blue that showed the vast amount of water and colourful spots that indicated places. James then pointed out Asia.

"That looks quite big. How do we know where it is there?" Clarion asked her brother. He nodded and flipped some pages before he began reading again.

"Its located in Mahalangur in the section of the Himalayas." James explained. Everyone looked at him blankly. He sighed. "Look, I have a potion that will label all the countries for us and give us direct directions to the area. The only problem is, is that Asia is quite far…it might take us days until we get there."

"No it won't." Milori piped in. "I know a way to allow the pixie dust to travel at the speed of light, sometimes we need it when we are at the mainland." Everyone nodded as the two males used their potions. When James had finished applying his and Milori had finished fixing the potion in each bird's necklace, everyone hopped on the birds and within seconds they were face to face with the tallest mountain any of them had seen.

"Wow…" Clarion whispered to herself from Milori's owl. Milori would have smiled at her interest in seeing knew things but he was too occupied in the large and high landscape before him.

"You can say that again." Came Milori's voice from behind her. As they all flew higher in the air, in hopes of dissolving back into the sky, the temperature began to drop dramatically. Clarion and her family shivered violently and Milori indicated to fly down a couple of feet where the atmosphere was bearable for any warm fairy. "You'll need to make the winter coats again."

"I know." Clarion said as she eyed the mountain before reaching for the bag of pixie dust and beginning to make the coats. She sighed as she started with the first one as the others began to make small chat.

"What's wrong?" Milori whispered to her.

"Hm? Oh, nothing darling." She answered. "It's just these take forever to make, you know." Milori nodded and wrapped his arms around her from behind and laid his head on her shoulder as he watched her work, hoping to give her some kind of comfort and support as he kissed her cheek.

As Clarion finished the last of the thick coats, the siblings and she put them on before flying upwards. Milori had made Clarion wear his jumper under her coat to make sure she was warm enough, which Clarion had sighed in both love and frustration at his protectiveness. As they flew high in the sky, Clarion cuddled closely to her winter sparrowman. The cold nipped at any exposed flesh and it seemed more intense then the coldest part of the Winter Woods. To Clarion, the cold never really bothered her but this was unbearable. The higher they went the more the atmosphere intensified for her. Being the smallest made her also the most affected as she noticed that none of her siblings were chattering their teeth or shivering as violently as she was. Milori kept his arm around her and whispered sweet nothings in her ear in order to take her mind off the coldness around her.

Once they reached the top, they all took in the sight they probably would never see again. The contrast of the ice blue sky against the freshly fallen snow was breathtaking. With the sun high in the sky it looked as if the mountains afar were on fire and instead of wondering if it was, they all relished the view. Milori suggested they fly higher in order to dissolve back into Neverland. Dissolving into the sky from the human world to Neverland was unheard of and had never been done before, but for their kingdom and family they would do it. Suddenly, all four birds were sucked into the air and all they could see was darkness. Clarion whimpered in fear quietly and Milori blindly reached for her waist and hands to comfort her. It stayed pitch black for another thirty seconds before they fell out of the sky and onto plush green grass. Clarion had pushed herself up to her knees and breathed deeply. Milori rushed over to make sure she was alright and kissed her head before helping her to her feet, keeping a protective arm around her waist.

"Now I can see why this has never been done before!" James gasped, trying to lighten the mood for his sisters and his wife since they seemed the most shook up about it. Clarion giggled.

"Its so good to be back here…whatever here is…" Clarion said as she looked around to see if she could get her bearing right. They seemed to be in a forest but she wouldn't care if she were in dark cave since she was back in Neverland. Where they all belonged. For some reason, they all laughed before setting up for camp.

The men set up a fire as the girls cooked. Milori and the other kings watched as their loves' cooked for them, thanking Mother Dove they were blessed with such caring soul mates. Clarion handed out the pasta and the lukewarm bread to go with it before placing herself between Milori and her sister. The all began talking about the eventful day.

"Well we made it through the Snowy Meadow and the highest peak in the human world in one day." Robert said happily. "This is going better then I hoped."

"I know!" Clarion exclaimed. "But it seems too good to be true." She sighed as everyone muttered his or her agreements.

"Let's get rid of this glum atmosphere, eh?" Milori said. "Why don't you play us something? That is if you want to." Clarion nodded and reached for her guitar and surprisingly handed it over to Milori. Everyone looked shocked as the stood before them and pixie dust created a microphone.

"What are you guys doing?" Dania asked. Clarion giggled.

"Well I taught Milori the song and he surprisingly is very fast at picking up on chords and since there is only a few in the song, I decided for him to play as we both sing." Clarion explained to her siblings. They all nodded and smiled. Clarion looked at Milori and he gave her a reassuring smile. For some reason she was so nervous. This song was deeply about them and she had never sung it since their separation. Even when she practiced with Milori, she didn't let him see the lyrics just the sheet music. She took a deep breath and waited after Milori strummed the intro before singing.

'_I can't imagine, any greater fear then waking up, without you here,_

_And though the sun, would still shine on,_

_My whole world, would all be gone,_

_But not for long,'_

Clarion nervously sang the first verse and glanced at Milori who was smiling at her. She began to become more comfortable as she sang the chorus.

'_If I had to run, if I had to crawl_

_If I had to swim a hundred rivers, just to climb a thousand walls,_

_Always know that I would find a way, to get to where you are,_

_There's no place that far'_

Milori had stopped watching his finger work and stared at the woman he loved so dearly. This was by far the most amazing song she had written about them and it touched his soul deeply.

'_It wouldn't matter why we're apart,_

_Lonely minds or two stubborn hearts nothing short of God above_

_Could turn me away from your love_

_I need you that much'_

Clarion was still amazed she was actually singing this. She had always though these songs about her relationship with the mysterious winter sparrowman would forever remain untouched and never played.

'_If I had to run, if I had to crawl_

_If I had to swim a hundred rivers, just to climb a thousand walls,_

_Always know that I would find a way, to get to where you are,_

_There's no place that far' _

Milori knew she was about the repeat the hook of the song and he decided to join in. As they sang it was like their hearts and souls touched. He could feel the power within his chest and he embraced it. As Clarion sang, she took the microphone from its holding place on the stand and walked over to Milori. She held it in between them as they sang as her siblings watched in awe.

'_If I had to run, if I had to crawl_

_If I had to swim a hundred rivers, just to climb a thousand walls,_

_Always know that I would find a way, to get to where you are,_

_There's no place that far_

_Baby there's no place that far'_

The loving pair smiled at each other as Milori strummed the final chord. Clarion smiled even brighter and leaned in to kiss him gently. He kissed her back and held her waist in his grip. Everyone cheered in happiness.

"That was the most beautiful song you've ever written…" Milori sighed after their kiss. Clarion blushed at the compliment and leaned her head on his chest. "I didn't think anything would have beaten A Thousand Years."

"I love you." Clarion sighed. Milori smiled softly in the moonlight.

"And I love you, sweetheart." The leaned in and kissed again as the lyrics of _their_ song rang through the heaven above.

**Author's Note: Well there you go guys! Hope you all enjoyed it since it took me forever to write! Thank you all again for your amazing reviews and please don't stop because I love knowing how I'm doing so if I need to improve I can. I swear the support I get is incredible and I can't believe you all are still following this.**

**The song Clarion and Milori sang was 'No place that far' by Sara Evans. I had Milori play and them sing a duet together because after listening to the lyrics, I knew Clarion couldn't sing this on her own! And if you noticed I wrote the scene of dissolving into the sky and the mountain very descriptively so you all could follow along what was happening. Next chapter most probably will be up until next weekend…so sorry about that! I'll try and write midweek but I have a lot going on for me right now so most likely it won't happen. **

**Remember to review or PM me if you want to suggest a song or such. See you all in the next chapter! **


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the long wait! I swear I've been trying to update but every time something had popped up. My computer got temperaily broken and my internet connection kept dropping. I want to thank all of you for your constant support even when my updates are getting irregular. I promise and this time truly to update whenever I can and to write whenever I get a spare moment so updates wont ever be that long again.**

**I hope this long wait hasn't made you turn away from this story! Thank you again to all who has reviewed my story or PMed me. You honestly make my day and it feels great to have so many supporters.**

**Here's the long awaited chapter twenty-five! Hope ya'll like it!**

After the beautiful performance done by the royal couple, the family had called it a night. Sleeping next to a barren lagoon, Clarion rested her head on Milori's strong masculine chest and listened intently to his heartbeat and his voice as he quietly sang to her to help her fall asleep. Once he was sure that Clarion was in a deep slumber, only then did he stop singing to her. He leaned down and softly kissed her forehead and he too joined her in sleep. Everything seemed perfect. When the first rays of sunlight appeared over the horizon, Milori felt Clarion shift above him. Still asleep, she buried her head in his chest in attempt to shield herself from the light. Milori felt her throw her leg over him along with her arm. He smiled with his eyes closed and continued to cuddle his love. Hours later, the family began to awake. Clarion could smell the lagoon's crystal clear waters sine she and Milori were positioned closely to the shore. Clarion opened her eyes the furthest they would go, and came to face to face with something not many would awake to.

"Good morning!" Came three cheery voices. Clarion and Milori sat upright and stared at the lagoon.

Leaning over the edge of the blue waters were three merpeople, two mermaids and a merman. The first mermaid had grey eyes and caramel coloured hair with a pink tail and a dark pink top to cover her chest but you could still see her flat tummy. The second mermaid had fiery red hair with penetrating golden eyes. She wore a light green top and had a dark green tail. The merman was shirtless to reveal his well-defined muscles, and gentle ridges on his abdomen, and had a dark navy blue tail and he had almost black eyes and dark indigo hair.

"Uh, good morning…" Clarion said slowly as she looked at Milori sitting behind her with a protective arm around her waist. With all the commotion going on by the waters, the siblings soon made their way over to see what was going on and found themselves staring. Realizing nobody was going to take charge of the situation, Clarion decided to speak. "Who are you?"

"Oh! This is embarrassing! Well I'm Sara." Said the mermaid with caramel hair. "And this is Chloe and that's Jack." Clarion nodded slowly as she eyed the merpeople before her.

"Well I'm Clarion." She said kindly as she reached over to shake hands. The mermaid's hand was slightly damp and Sara noticed how warm Clarion's hand was.

"Clarion. Sounds familiar…" Chloe said, thinking out loud. Clarion giggled.

"Well I'm the queen of Pixie Hollow if that helps." Chloe's eyes averted to Clarion's sapphire eyes.

"Oh my…the last time I had heard about you, you were just a little princess!" She leaned over to pull herself slightly out of the water so she was inched away from Clarion. She lifted her hand and cupped the fairy queen's face. "My have you grown…you look just like your mother…"

"Wait, you knew my mother? How?" Chloe nodded.

"I was good friends with your mother before her disappearance along with her husband and you four. The last time I saw all of you was at your fourth birthday party." Clarion and her sibling sat in shock. They all recalled being told that they vanished only days after their youngest turned four.

"Have you seen our parents since?" Robert asked as he sat next to his baby sister and wrapped a comforting arm around her. Chloe sadly shook her from side to side.

"I'm afraid I haven't Robert." Robert would've been surprised that she knew his name but he guessed she would've know the name of her friend's first child. "Nobody has seen your parents or you four for centuries. It was all rather strange if you ask me…" Robert nodded, taking in the information yet again.

"Wait, if you knew we disappeared how did you know we became four new monarchs with a completely different life?" Dania asked the mermaid before her. Chloe smiled kindly.

"News travels pretty quickly under the sea, my dear. When we heard about the births of four new monarchs, I instantly recognized you all to be the missing heirs from weeks before. But I didn't say anything for I feared of putting you all and myself in danger." Chloe explained wholeheartedly. James nodded from the back of the group, despite the fact that nobody could see him.

"Well maybe you could help us…" Clarion prompted. The mermaids and merman looked towards her in confusion. "We've been told that if we want our parents back, we must turn into mermen and mermaids and swim to the bottom of the lagoon to an underwater cave that will allow us to appear by yet another cave." Clarion explained, trying her best not to sound like a total fluff head at the request she was implying.

"So you want us to help you turn into mermaids?" Jack asked. Clarion nodded hopefully. "I think we can do that." The mermaids nodded in agreement.

"You might want to have something to eat and then we'll transform you." Sara suggested. The royal family nodded and went to have some breakfast. Keeping it simple, Clarion and her fellow females gave the men of their lives and themselves some hand picked fruit and some yogurt that they had packed from Pixie Hollow. After filling their stomachs and feeling themselves wake up, they made their way to the edge of the lagoon where the mermaids and Jack were waiting patently. Milori then realized something.

"What's going to happen to our belongings and the birds?" He asked. Clarion looked at him and gasped in realization and turned to look hopefully at Jack, Sara and Chloe.

"Don't worry. They'll be safe in a special amulet that one of you will need to where. Preferably the youngest of you." Jack explained and raised an eyebrow at Clarion.

"Why the youngest." Clarion questioned.

"The youngest, meaning no offences to any of you, has naturally the strongest life source even though you all are immortal." Sara explained. Clarion smirked.

"So what I'm hearing is…" She turned to her siblings. "I'm naturally the strongest to with hold the task?" James rolled his eyes at his younger sister.

"Well I guess so." Chloe giggled. Clarion couldn't help but laugh at her family's expressions as it shifted to unamused to very amused and soon enough they all began smiling.

Jack waved his hand and the birds and the belongings all swirled into a ball and transformed into a sparkling opal amulet and it landed in Clarion's hand. She quickly placed it around her neck.

"Now you must keep it on at all times." Jack said sternly. "You are holding the life support for the birds." Clarion nodded and gripped the white pendant in her hand. Jack looked towards the mermaids and they all shared a smile before all of them raised their arms and lifting the monarchs with an invisible force. Dania gasped as she and her siblings were levitated above the ground and carried towards the lagoon. One by one, their wings disappeared and dissolved into their legs, which were replaced by tails. Clarion was given a sunshine yellow tail with a dark shade of a mix of yellow and orange as a top. All the girls had similar sets. Dania had a mint green set, Louise a dark shade of purple and Elizabeth an orange set. The males all became shirtless, much to the females delight, and had different coloured tails. Milori had a dark blue, which created a strong contrast with his relatively pale skin, Robert had a dark red, James a dark green and David a lighter blue. As soon as they had fully transformed, they were dropped into the lagoon.

"Sorry!" Chloe exclaimed. "We don't really know how to let you down gently." Clarion lifted her head from under the waters.

"That probably would've been good information to know beforehand, don't you think?" She asked jokingly before looking down at her magnificent tail along with the others. They were all amazed at each of their unique tails. Clarion had always used to daydream about her being someone else, in another life, that wasn't a queen. One of those very fantasies was being a mermaid and she always thought it would feel weird to have a tail, to have your legs stuck together incased in scales and fins. She giggled as she swished it around under her, not able to feel anything in the lower half of her body.

"Now, here's the tricky part." Chloe said, snapping the monarchs back into reality. They all gave the mermaids and merman a confused glance. "Since you all have breathed oxygen-air- all your lives, it will be extremely hard for you to adjust breathing under water. Subconciensouly, you will hold your breath but you don't need to. It's easier to do it fast so you have no time to think about what is happening. The oxygen will dissolve into your lungs and tail to keep you all alive. So just go under, keep your eyes open, and breath as if you're on land." The family nodded and took a deep breath all together, the last breath that they would take from the sky for a while, and Robert and Elizabeth went under first. The rest stayed above the waters, watching closely for their brother and sister-in-law and before they knew it, they resurfaced smiling from ear to ear.

"Its amazing!" Elizabeth squealed. "You can see all the fishes and the corals." Dania's eyes widened and she took her husband's hand and together they went under with Robert and Elizabeth joining them. Next were James and his wife. She smiled lovingly at him as he led them under making sure she was okay with the situation. Clarion sat frozen as she looked at the waters. Milori sensed she was still wary of going under water so he took her hand to comfort her.

"Are you alright?" Milori asked softly. Clarion shook her head from side to side as she glanced at him and back at her siblings who had begun to swim afar, laughing along the way. Milori gently wrapped his arms around her and brought his love closer to his chest. She sighed as she tucked her head under his chin and Milori kissed the top of her head.

"Why can't I do it?" She whispered as silent tears fell from her sapphire eyes. "Why am I always the one who can never do it!" Milori rubbed her back lovingly and soothingly.

"Darling its okay." He whispered in her ear as he kissed her temple. "It's natural to be afraid at first." Clarion shook her head, disagreeing.

"What about them? They can ice-skate, they can breath under water when they need to. Its as if I'm a burden on their shoulders…and yours." She cried as she buried her head further into his slightly damp chest. Milori was shocked.

"My love, you are no burden to me or your family. Remember that I love you darling and wouldn't give you up for anything. If you were a burden, I would have relished our seperation but I didn't. Not a second went by without me thinking about you. Your eyes, your hair; these are just a few of the things that make you the beautiful fairy you are. You are me beacon. I know that I will forever be content if you are by my side, even if you didn't love me I'd still need to see you so it can make my day." Milori said with a passion, looking into Clarion's teary eyes, "And as for your family, you know they adore you. Dania is always helping you cook as well as your sisters-in-law. Robert and James are always wrapping an arm around you when they feel something is dangerous or I'm needed elsewhere. They love you and as do I."

Clarion leaned forward and gave him a passionate kiss to show how grateful she was to have him. Milori, of course, kissed back and ran his tongue along her lips, begging for entrance. Clarion opened her mouth and let his icy cold tongue explore her mouth. This was probably the most passionate kiss they had even shared as Milori hugged her tightly. As they pulled away, they both were panting. Clarion grabbed his hand.

"I'm ready." She breathed. Milori nodded and looked at her dead in they eye.

"Remember that I'll make sure nothing will ever happen to you or hurt you." She nodded and together they dipped into the crystal lagoon and took in the air underneath…

It was the most amazing sight Clarion had ever seen. The fishes were swimming in school and with the fact she was a mermaid now she had the ability to understand them. There were beautiful orange, blue, red, purple, pink, and practically any colour you could think of, corals. The blue of the underwater was incredible and so very clear yet very mysterious. She gasped as she saw sea horses swimming all over the place and playing with one another. It was a whole new world. The couple was snapped out of their thoughts as the family called for them. Taking his love's hand, Milori and Clarion began to swim over to them laughing at how natural it was beginning to feel swimming with a tail.

"Right, so the cave." Jack began once the couple had reached them. "It is deep under but it shouldn't take us long. There are no predators in this lagoon and it is fairly shallow compared to others." Everyone nodded and began to swim deeper into the lagoon, talking to one another lightly. Milori kept a firm grip on Clarion's hand as they swam and look at her.

"Alright?" He asked. She smiled at his concern for her.

"Very." She answered beaming. "Its amazing down here, is it not?" Milori nodded and they continued to talk as they swam. As they got deeper the royal blue waters were turning into a dark indigo. Milori felt Clarion's grip tighten as it became darker. He held on to her for dear life. Only after a couple of minutes of swimming, their surroundings became pitch black. Clarion whimpered in fear before hearing Sara's voice.

"Don't worry. Your tails will light up in just a moment." With that each tail began to give off a glow, allowing them to see clearly and they continued with their journey. Clarion still held her sparrowman's hand, still wary of the fact it was still quite dark, and swam as close as she could next to him. He held her hand and whispered sweet nothings and words of comfort in her ear to soothe her. And soon enough the cave began to appear in sight.

"There it is!" Jack pointed as they swam to the entrance. They all looked at one another. "As soon as you all are in here, you'll change back in fairies and land in front of your destination." He explained. They all nodded and took one last look at the darkness around them and their glowing tails.

"If you ever want to come back, just ask." Chloe said softly. "We'll gladly turn you into mermaids or mermen when and if you want to. And we'll miss your company. Tell your parents hello from me when you find them."

Everyone smiled and nodded before making their way into the cave. As soon as they entered the cave began to swirl and they all passed out from the pressure.

**Author's Note: I know after making you all wait I shouldn't give you a cliffhanger, but I couldn't resist it and it seemed like a fitting place for one don't you think? ****The next chapter will be posted real soon since I cant wait to write it! I want to apologise again for the major delay in updating but I promise I'll do whatever it takes to make sure it doesn't happen again. I swear this will forever only be the longest wait you'll have to put up with. Thank you so much for your support though and not going at me for not posting sooner and being as patient as you can be. **

**Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. What did you think about the whole turning into mermaids and mermen thing and how it played out? Really would love to get feedback in any way possible. **

**See you all real soon in the next chapter…I promise!**


End file.
